Breathe
by XtremeAngel
Summary: John Cena gets a personal assistant but what is she hiding? OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"He quit?"

"yes John, he quit! And stop smirking you know its your fault he quit"

John held up his hands, "hey its not my fault he has a big stick wedged up his butt!"

Joanne sighed and ran her hands through her shoulder length blonde hair, "I know he's difficult but this is the second PA you've been through in three months John"

"why do I need a PA anyway?" he moaned

"because one, your about to become champ, two you have an album coming out, three you also have a movie coming out and four your to much trouble for me!"

John laughed "Jo you know you love me!"

She snorted "yeah I love it when you leave"

"ouch! Well can you at least find me a PA that I'll like?"

"I think I've found someone, they've been interviewed twice over the phone and will be here in the next hour for a final interview"

"over the phone? Is that normal?"

"when they aren't able to get here yes!"

"I still say I don't need a PA"

"stop complaining all they do is sort out your travel and accommodation, what's the problem?"

"no one else has one!"

She sighed again "yes they do! I can't keep up with all of you! Your gonna be too busy and need someone who can concentrate on just you, or you can attempt to sort it all out for yourself"

"ok I give up! I ain't gonna win!"

"damn straight" she grinned

"Fine introduce me when you decide who the next victim is"

Becki gulped when she saw the car waiting for her. 'what am I doing' she thought.

"Miss Cross?" the driver asked

"yes, that's me" Becki smiled shyly

The driver gathered her bags and opened the door for her to get in, once she was seated he closed the door and placed her bags in the trunk.

"How was your flight?" he asked once he was back in the drivers seat and was pulling away from the airport

"um long. But otherwise ok"

He chuckled "well sit back and relax it will take awhile to get the arena. My names Anthony yell if ya need anything"

"thank you" she replied as he closed the screen between them.

Sitting back she tugged at the sleeves of her black hoodie. 'I can't believe I have to go to an interview looking like this'

Joanne had told her to travel in whatever she was comfortable in and come straight to the interview. Closing her eyes, she was tired, she was also pretty certain being tired would help her mess this up. She must have fallen asleep.

"Miss Cross we're here" Anthony called

"oh ok" she gulped she didn't know whether she was ready for this

Anthony opened the door to let her out, he watched as she slowly climbed out an looked around the parking lot. The poor kid looks terrified' he thought

He grabbed her bags and started carrying them to arena, slowly she followed.

"hey you'll be ok, Joanne don't bite" he reassured her before opening the door into the arena

All Becki could do was smile. She followed him down a couple of corridors until he stopped outside one of the many doors.

"good luck kid" he smiled at her before knocking on the door

She heard a familiar voice shout "come in"

"Joanne, Miss Cross has arrived" Anthony placed her bags in the corner of the room

"thanks Ant" he gave Becki one last smile and left the room

"Becki, nice to finally meet you" Joanne said crossing the room and holding her hand out to the terrified girl

Taking the offered hand Becki replied "you too"

"I hope you had a good flight" Joanne motioned for her to sit down

Becki moved over to the chair and slowly sat down.

"yes thank you"

Joanne had sat herself down at the other side of her make shift desk, she hated it when she had to work from the arenas, she much preferred her office in Stamford.

"can I get you anything?"

"no thank you I'm fine"

"ok then, lets gets started"

During the interview Joanne watched Becki, it was obvious she was nervous but there was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. After she had asked all the questions she needed to Joanne smiled.

"well I'm pleased to say the job is yours if you want it?"

Becki sighed in relief "yes I want it, thank you"

"not a problem, if anything your over qualified to be a PA for a wrestler!"

Becki smiled in response, she didn't agree, she didn't feel like she was qualified for anything.

"well I best let you know who your gonna be working with and what you will need to do. First of all you will be working with John Cena, Your main jobs will be to organise his travel and accommodation, he is gonna be fairly busy, he's about to become wwe champion, he also has a album and movie due to come out so you will have your hands full. You get two days off a week which unfortunately for you will be his choice, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem as he's pretty laid back and insists he doesn't need a PA"

Becki frowned "then why is he getting one?"

Joanne laughed "don't get me wrong John is a smart guy but he's too laid back to organise himself, with the schedule he has coming his way he wouldn't last a day"

Becki nodded "ok"

"I will warn you though, John has gone through two assistants in the past three months" Joanne watched as Becki gulped

"may I ask why?"

"certainly! The first, Elaine, well lets just say she was a little to old to tolerate his lifestyle and Nick his assistant at the moment is ……" she searched for her choice of words "….rather conservative compared to John and they don't get along very well" Taking in her appearance, black slightly baggy trousers, a red vest top with a black hoodie jacket, black and silver sneakers and shoulder length brown hair with bright red streaks running through it.

"however I think you will be more his type"

"will you need to go back home before you can start?"

"No" Becki replied instantly " I can just get the rest of my things shipped over"

"I'll arrange for an apartment to be rented for you, anywhere in particular you would like it to be?"

"um anywhere that's quiet, I don't really know anywhere in America"

"Do you mind me asking why you wanted to leave England?"

Becki looked distant "Just time for a change"

Joanne decided to ask no more about it "Well I have all your details leave it to me I'll get your things shipped over"

Becki smiled "thank you"

"no problem, right for the rest of this week you can shadow Nick and he will show you the ropes so to speak, here is your key card for your hotel tonight, I'll introduce you to John and then Ant can take you over to the hotel so you can settle in."

John watched as Nick pulled paper after paper from his bag and tossed them on the table in front of John.

"what are these?" John asked

"sign them"

John sighed "ok" he hated the guy, he either spoke to him like he was stupid or as if he was a two year old, he was happy he quit.

"hey John, Nick!"

"Joanne" Nick replied

"hey Jo" john said looking up finding Joanne stood in the doorway

"I have someone for you to meet, this is Becki your new PA" she motioned for Becki to come in

John smiled as his eyes fell on a rather cute girl 'now this is more like it' he thought

"Nice to meet you Becki" John held out his hand as he took in her appearance, she was about 5'10 and had very beautiful blue eyes.

Taking his hand Becki replied "likewise"

His eyebrows shot up, Joanne caught his reaction "Becki is from England"

John laughed "Yes Joanne I could tell that"

Joanne suck her tongue out at him "smartass"

Becki smiled I may like it here' she thought

"Anyhow Becki this is your new boss, John Cena"

In the background Nick snorted.

"don't call me that! I'm not your boss" John looked at Becki

"well what are you John?" Joanne teased

Ignoring her John said to Becki again "I'm not your boss"

"okay" she replied

"can I leave you here a second while I find Ant" Joanne said to Becki

"sure"

"wont be long" Joanne called as she headed out the door.

John motioned for Becki to sit down as Nick thrust another wad of paper under his nose.

"look man I don't know what any of this is I'm not gonna sign any of it unless I know what it is"

"all you have to do is write your name on them" Nick snapped

Becki raised her eyebrows, no wonder they didn't get along.

John sighed he didn't want to argue with him in front of Becki, Joanne would kill him! He snatched the papers from Nicks hand and grabbed the rest from the table. Quickly he flipped through them, when he still didn't understand them he placed them back on the table.

"you do know how to write your name don't you?" Nick muttered

That did it he was gonna knock the guy out, just who did he think he was. Becki saw the look on Johns face, she couldn't say she blamed him, what Nick said was completely unreasonable. However she wasn't comfortable with witnessing a fight. She reached out to the papers looking at John,

"may I?"

Nick quickly left the room while he had his chance, he wasn't going to stick around and wait to get punched in the mouth, 'neanderthal' he thought as he left the room.

Becki looked over the papers and separated them into two piles as John sat down next to her, she handed him the first pile,

"These are for matches and these…" she held up the other pile "are for merchandise and photo shoots, you just need to sign to say you agree to do them"

Just then Anthony popped his head round the door

"Miss Cross are you ready to go to the hotel?"

Becki stood to leave, John stood with her and walked to the door still holding the papers in his hand. He liked her already 'maybe Jo has got it right at last'

Just as she was about to leave he gently grabbed her arm, he noticed she winced "thank you, for this" he held up the papers.

"your welcome" he let go of her arm as she smiled

"Bye, nice to meet you" she said as she walked away with Anthony

"see ya" John replied as he watched her leave.


	2. Chapters 2and3

**Chapter 2**

Becki was dragged from her peaceful sleep by the sound of someone banging on her hotel room door. She glanced at the time, 10.30pm. As soon as she got to her room she removed her jacket and shoes then promptly dived onto the double bed and had fallen asleep. Slowly she stumbled to the door and opened it slightly.

"Hi again" John smiled at her

"Hi" Becki rubbed her eyes adjusting to the light from the hallway.

"Just wondered if you had anything to eat since you got here?"

"um no, I got here and fell asleep."

"I was just about to go and get something, wanna come?"

"Sure hang on" Becki grabbed her jacket and pulled in on quickly before turning on her light to find her hairbrush.

John watched her pull her jacket on, not before he had noticed the marks on her arms, he had wondered why she had winced when he touched her arm earlier, that explained it, he chose to say nothing, it wasn't his business. He watched as she stepped into her sneakers then asked

"ready?"

"yes" she smiled as she grabbed her bag and key card and followed him out the door.

They were sat in the hotel restaurant, John watched amused as the food disappeared from her plate.

"hungry?"

She nodded while popping another fry into her mouth.

"I feel like I haven't eaten for a week" she frowned "actually I haven't eaten much in the past week" her attention turned back to her plate.

"your not one of these girls that starves yourself are ya?"

"no, I like food! Although I've just eaten in one go what I would normally eat all day, these portions are huge!"

He laughed "Yeah I had noticed the servings in England are on the small side"

"no they're not!"

Smiling he replied "to you, no, but to me they are"

Her response was to eat more fries. As she ate Nick appeared at the table.

"Joanne asked me to give you this" he said placing a laptop on the table "it's a laptop"

John snorted "I think she knows that"

Nick scowled "I don't recall speaking to you"

"thank you" Becki said before John could answer

Becki smiled at John muttering to himself as Nick walked away, "Is he always like that?" she asked

"yeah, wait till he starts talking to you like your in pre-school"

"I think I can cope" she replied finishing the last of her fries

"I'm sure you will if I haven't already clocked him in the mouth before he gets to you"

"I thought Joanne said you were laid back?"

"I am it's just him, you finished?"

Becki reached over to Johns plate and stole a handful of fries, after she had eaten them she smiled and said "now am I"

John laughed "ok little miss hungry lets go"

Becki was lying on her hotel bed staring at the ceiling, it was now two in the morning and no matter how she tried she could not get to sleep. She thought about the last two weeks, only her family and best friend Melody knew where she had gone, they were shocked when she told them she had applied for a job in America and only Melody knew of her reasons for wanting to leave, she intended it to stay that way. She was disturbed by her cell phone ringing, reaching over to her bag on the floor she pulled the phone out and checked the caller id 'Dean calling..' she turned it off.

"YOU ARE AN ARROGANT, STUBBORN, STUPID NEANDERTHAL"

Becki opened her door to find Nick screaming at John, who was stood right outside her door with a smirk on his face. Other people were opening their doors too.

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TAKEN THE JOB TO BEGIN WITH, YOU'RE A THUG!" John just shrugged "YOU!" Nick pointed at Becki, he came charging down the hall till he was in front of her, "DON'T WORK FOR HIM, QUIT NOW, DO YOURSELF A FAVOUR"

Becki stood there stunned, all she had done was open her door to see who was shouting.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Nick grabbed her arms and shook her.

Becki yelped as he grabbed her, she didn't have chance to reply, John was no longer smirking and had pulled Nick away from her.

"Leave her alone" John said calmly as Joanne stormed down the hallway

"What is going on?" Joanne asked getting between John and Nick

"HE IS IMPOSSIBLE" Nick screamed

"Stop shouting right now!" Joanne ordered, she looked at John "what is going on?"

"I told him I wouldn't sign one of his sheets of paper as I didn't know what it was and he went all psycho on me"

Nick started screaming again about John being impossible and for Becki to quit.

"That's enough Nick! Go home your no longer needed here!"

Nick momentarily looked shocked then shouted "GOOD" and stormed off down the hall

Joanne glared at John as people started closing their doors now the shouting was over,

"what did you do? It's two am for gods sake"

"nothing, honest!"

It was then Joanne looked over to Becki "are you ok?"

Becki didn't reply at first, she noticed both John and Joanne looking at her right arm, she looked down and saw the blood seeping through the sleeve of her nightshirt.

"Becki your arm! Let me get……"

"I'm fine thank you" Becki promptly shut her door.

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed since the incident in the hotel. Becki had spent the rest of the week being trained by Joanne instead of Nick who had left the hotel that night, but not before he had torn up all the forms and contracts John had refused to sign and scattered them all over Johns hotel room. She hadn't seen John since that night and she wasn't in a rush to see him again considering she had slammed her door in his face. Joanne hadn't mentioned the incident, instead she chose to ask Becki if she was ok every time she walked into the room and Becki would catch her trying to get a glimpse of her arm, which was useless as she wore long sleeves all the time.

True to her word Joanne had found her somewhere to live. Becki had been surprised to find that it wasn't an apartment like she had first been told but a house in the country side of North Carolina. Not only had Joanne found her somewhere to live but had helped Becki find all the furniture she needed. Upon her arrival at the house yesterday Becki had been pleasantly surprised to find that it had all been delivered and set up ready for her, even a phone line and cable TV!

Smiling to herself Becki thought about Joanne 'she's been my saviour this past week, I'd have been lost without her.'

Becki had been given the week off to get unpacked and settled in to her new home, even though she wouldn't be spending a lot of time there.

All her possessions where still in boxes in the hallway, they had only just arrived and Becki was trying to find the energy to start unpacking it all. The phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi remember me?"

Becky smiled as the voice continued "You know your best friend?"

"Hey"

"Hey? That's all you can say? You left me over a week ago to go and play with the yummy wrestlers, with only two, yes two, text messages as any sort of communication and all you can say is hey?"

Becki laughed "Mel! Breathe! I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you more, as soon as I get a new mobile you will be the only person I will call!"

"you better!" Melody warned

"You know I will! Anyway anything interesting happen since I've been gone?"

"not interesting no! um…" she paused "Dean's been sniffing around though"

"well I knew he would! He doesn't know anything does he?"

"Not that I know of, he went to see your dad bu…."

"WHAT?"

Melody chuckled "Don't worry your dad made it very clear to him that if he asked anything about you again he would regret it!" Melody laughed "Honestly Bex I've never seen the guy move so fast, it was so funny"

Becki smiled she loved her Dad, so protective, she missed him already.

"Anyway which wrestler are you working for? Seeing as you wouldn't tell me via text!"

"John Cena" at the other end of the phone Melody nearly choked on her drink

"John Cena?"

"yeah"

"I hate you!"

Becki laughed "Jealous?"

"It's not fair! I'm the wrestling fan yet my best friend gets to be surrounded by all the wrestlers while I'm stuck here! I'm moving!" Melody announced

"Aww its not that bad Mel and John is the only wrestler I've met!" Becki was trying not to laugh

"I still hate you!"

Becki chuckled "ok you hate me"

"Ok ok I'm coming! Bex I've gotta go, stupid lee is making me go to a managers meeting with him"

"lucky you"

"I know! Before I go" Melody said in a serious tone

"Yes"

"how's your arms?"

"getting better, the left ones pretty much healed"

"what about the other?"

"Had a little incident the first night I was here but its getting better"

"I'll ring you later, that sounded interesting"

"not really"

"yeah well I'll call you later! Luv ya"

"you too, bye"

"bye"

Becki sighed as she disconnected the call 'way to ruin my mood Mel' she thought. She looked down at her left arm, fresh scars glared back at her.

"it's a pity that when I left the country you didn't disappear with it" she said to them as she traced her fingers over the angry marks.

Not wanting to continue her train of thought, Becki stood and walked over to the boxes, she started dragging a box labelled 'kitchen' to its destination.

Slowly she began to unpack the box, she was just putting the last of her cutlery away when she heard a knock at her door.

Grabbing her jacket, she threw it on wondering who on earth could be at her door. 'I don't know anyone' she thought as she unlocked the door.

"Hi"

She certainly hadn't expected to find John Cena at her door.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Um hi, I didn't expect to find you at my door"

John grinned "I don't have a PA this week so I've been given the week off!"

Becki looked puzzled "Do you live in this area then?"

"Would you be upset if I did?"

Panicked Becki replied "No of course not!"

John couldn't help but laugh "Relax! Nah I live in West Newbury, I'm visiting my buddy Matt, he's on the injured list at the moment, so I thought I'd see how you were settling in while I'm here"

"Matt? Is he a wrestler too?"

"Matt Hardy and yeah he's a wrestler. Can I come in or do I have to stand on your porch all day?"

"Oh, sorry, yeah come in" Becki moved aside to let him in cursing herself for not realising he meant Matt Hardy and making herself look stupid.

John looked around 'Wow, she's better looked after than the wrestlers' he thought. He noticed the boxes lining the hallway,

"Your stuff just arrived?"

"This morning" Becki waved her hands at the boxes "I don't know where to start"

"Do you wanna hand?"

Becki smiled "Sure, if you don't mind?"

Returning her smile John replied "I wouldn't have offered if I did"

There was only three boxes remaining, all labelled bedroom when John collapsed on the sofa and announced

"Girl you have too much stuff!"

"Not really"

John snorted "you do those boxes I unpacked for the bathroom had the same stuff in them three times over!"

"No they didn't!" Becki protested

"I unpacked at least six bottles of moisturiser! So you can't say you don't have too much of the same stuff!"

"No two are the same!" Becki grinned at John who looked perplexed

"It's moisturiser! How are they not the same?"

"They're all different brands!"

"It's still all the same thing! Why do you need six?"

Becki laughed "Woman's prerogative!"

Becki and John were returning from having lunch, which John had insisted that Becki joined him on. As Becki opened her front door the phone started to ring, she ran to the living room and picked it up as John followed her in,

"Hello"

"I hate Lee"

"Hi Mel, What did he do?"

"He was born!"

"Okay!"

"Anyhow, can we continue the conversation we were having before?"

"Um…no!"

"Why?"

"I have company" Becki glanced at John; he grinned and flopped down on the sofa.

"Oh Yeah! Who?" Melody challenged not believing her friend.

"John!"

"John who?"

"Cena" Becki held the phone away from her ear as Melody screamed down the line. John started laughing; he could hear her from the other side of the room.

"Mind me asking who it is screaming at the mention of my name?"

Becki was just about to put the phone back to ear as John spoke, Melody obviously heard Johns voice as she started to squeal again, Becki held the phone away and replied

"It's my best friend, her names Melody"

John stood up and walked over to Becki, he held his hand out for the phone, Becki handed it to him.

"Hi Melody. Now why are you screaming so loud? I don't want my new assistant going deaf before she starts work."

Becki chuckled she knew what Melody was going to do.

"Oh god! Bye" Melody hung up.

Laughing John put the phone back in its charger, "I think I scared her"

"She will be sat at home right now staring at the phone like it bit her and will have gone bright red" Becki said knowing that as she spoke Melody would be doing exactly that.

"How's your arm?"

"What!" that had caught her off guard. She had expected him to mention it earlier and when he didn't she assumed he wasn't going to. He moved to stand in front of her.

"Your arm, it was bleeding after Nick grabbed you." he decided not to mention that he had been watching her while she unpacked and had seen the big angry welts that scarred her arms when she subconsciously rolled up her sleeves.

"Um, it's fine now thanks" she pulled at her sleeves, making sure her arms were covered. The action didn't go unnoticed. As John was about to reply Becki's cell phone started to ring. He watched as she picked it up, checked the caller id then disconnected the call. No sooner had she put it down when it rang again, John glanced at the caller id before she picked it up and repeated the sequence. Again once she put it down it started to ring. Becki looked like she was about to cry or scream, he wasn't quite sure. John picked up the phone, 'Dean calling…' was again displayed on the tiny screen. John was about to hit a button when a panicked Becki grabbed his arm, her sleeve riding up to reveal the cut on her arm.

"Please, I don't want him to know where I am" she pleaded

Pressing the button he was originally going to press, John turned the cell off. Looking down at the cut on her arm, he couldn't resist saying, "Is he the reason you did that?"

John had always been a person to say things how he saw it but he could tell straight away by the look of indignation and anger on Becki's face that he had said the wrong thing.

Letting go of his arm and snatching the phone from his hand Becki snapped

"No because **I** didn't do anything"

She tugged her sleeve back down, taking a deep breath as she caught the cut.

"Look I'm sor…" she cut him off

"Thanks for your help today but I think you should leave"

John mentally kicked himself, 'there goes assistant number three, you should have kept your big dumb mouth shut'

Becki followed him to the hallway and watched him approach the door, turning to her as he opened it John said

"Sorry" when she didn't reply he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Walking down the steps towards his car he heard the unmistakeable sound of her cell phone shattering against the other side of the door.

Becki was unpacking the last three boxes in her bedroom. Sitting on her bed she tipped the contents of the last box onto it. A heap of underwear and a stuffed hippo fell out. Grabbing the underwear she dumped it unceremoniously into an empty drawer then placed the hippo on her pillow. It was over three hours since John had left and her mood hadn't changed. Stomping down the stairs she thought about John, she wasn't mad at him, well not really. He wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last to think that the scars on her arms had been caused by her own hands. What did annoy her was that he hardly knew her yet had jumped to conclusions about her. Not only that but he had voiced his opinion on it to her! That he shouldn't have done.

Picking up the remains of her shattered phone she sighed, how was she going to work with John now? At least he had made an effort with her, considering he didn't get along with his past two assistants. 'Should have kept his mouth shut longer though' she thought

What didn't help either was that there no way he couldn't have heard her throw the cell phone against the door, 'he probably thinks I was throwing it at him, I'll have to quit, if he doesn't have me fired first'

Placing the remains of the cell phone on a table, Becki decided she needed some fresh air and headed towards her porch steps. Opening the front door she nearly tripped over a small gift wrapped box. She picked it up, turned it over, put it to her ear then shook it. Frowning she made her way over to the steps and sat down. She stared at the box for a few minutes, wondering what it was and who would have put it there. Giving up she tore the wrapping off, an envelope fell from the paper, Becki picked it up but didn't open it. Instead she stared at the box in her lap, it was a cell phone. Turning the envelope over she opened it and pulled out a small piece of card. Smiling as she read…

_Peace offering!_

_You needed a new one anyway._

_John x_

Maybe she wouldn't have to quit after all.


	4. Chapters 5 to 8

**Chapter 5**

Joanne looked up as her hotel room door opened.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"nope" John replied as he flopped down on the bed beside her, "Now what do you want?"

Joanne glared at him "What have you done?"

"lots of things"

"stop being a jackass" Joanne snapped

John raised his eyebrows "whoa what's the matter with you?"

" I want to know what you have done to Becki"

"Nothing. Why?"

"She's been working with you for a month now"

"Yeah and she's been great"

"I know but there is one thing that bothers me"

John knew what was coming "And what would that be?"

Joanne sighed she knew he knew what she was going to say.

"All the other guys assistants travel with them. Yet Becki travels with Dawn. I don't think I've seen Becki even speak to you outside of work."

"And that means I've done something?"

"yes it does! What did you do?"

John looked sheepish "I think I kinda offended her"

Groaning Joanne replied "What did you do now?"

"hey stop busting my ass, I apologised, she accepted, she's just kind of avoiding me"

"Just tell me what you did"

John didn't want to tell her, she was going to kill him. Becki had excepted his apology and the cell phone but since then she avoided him. When it came to work, she was an angel, his schedule was flawless, he knew where he was going, what he was doing and where he was staying at least a week in advance. Before her he never had a clue, he would call Joanne at least three times a day because his previous assistants especially Nick never told him anything. But outside of work no matter how he tried she avoided him. If he was honest it drove him crazy.

"You know me, I have a big mouth"

Joanne lost her patience "John tell me right now!"

"I made a comment about the scars on her arms" John covered his ears before she could scream at him.

Surprisingly Joanne didn't shout, calmly she replied

"What sort of comment?" relieved she wasn't shouting John removed his hands from his ears.

"I implied that she had caused them herself"

"YOU WHAT?"

John screwed up his face, he could face wrestlers night after night but put Joanne in front of him when she was angry and he would happily run and hide.

"Sorry"

"John are you stupid? When did you do that?"

John really didn't want to reply 'oh boy am I in for it now'

"Erm when she had the week off"

"WHAT!" Joanne could not believe what she was hearing, what was the matter with him?

"I know, I'm stupid."

"you had known her a week! What were you trying to do? Grrr, I seriously cant believe you John"

Joanne wanted to smack him right across his big dumb head. She knew he had done something but didn't expect it to be that. Joanne was probably going to have to start searching for another assistant for John. She had wondered herself if Becki had made the marks on her arms but would never have implied it to her but now because of John it was Joanne's job to speak to Becki about it as it is obvious that Becki is uncomfortable around him.

"You best tell me everything"

"why?"

"Because you know I'm going to have to speak to her about it"

"Why do you have to do that? She hasn't quit or anything"

"She's uncomfortable around you, that's why she's avoiding you"

"Has she said that?"

"No but its easy to see"

If only John could kick himself in the head, it might knock some sense into him.

"so tell me everything, then I can kick your ass for you!"

John proceeded to tell her everything that transpired that day at Becki's house when he was finished Joanne looked thoughtful.

"What?" he asked

"It's a pity you had already closed the door when she threw the cell phone, if it was me I would have thrown it at your head!"

"Do you really have to talk to her about it?"

"Yes, I wont tell her I know what happened though"

"then why did you make me tell you?" John pouted

"So I wouldn't have to pressure her to tell me. Now go away"

John stood up and stretched "gee thanks"

"Your welcome. Get out" Joanne grinned as he flipped her off then left.

Picking up her cell Joanne found the number she was looking for, 'here goes nothing' she said to herself as she hit the call button.

**Chapter 6**

Becki was tapping away at her laptop, she was trying to make sense of Johns schedule, it was three weeks till Wrestlemania 21 where he was going to win the championship belt. She had thought his schedule was bad now but after wrestlemania she could only describe it as insanely manic. Her head hurt just from looking at it. She gave up and turned the machine off, making her away over to her bed she lay on her stomach and turned the TV on. As she was flipping the channels trying to find something good to watch her cell rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Becki, it's Joanne"

"Hi"

"Could you come over to my room as soon as you can please"

Becki frowned "Sure, is anything wrong?"

"No I just need to speak to you"

"Ok I'll be over in a minute, your in 1502 right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok see you in a minute"

"Okay bye"

"bye"

Becki placed the cell on the bed while she searched for her shoes, 'that was odd' she thought. If Joanne needed to tell her anything she normally did it over the phone or at the arenas when she was there. She wondered what it could be that would cause Joanne to want her to go over to her room.

Once she had located her shoes and thrown on a jacket Becki grabbed her key card and headed over to Joanne's room. As she was heading down the corridor Becki sighed when she noticed John at the other end. After that day at her house Becki had decided that she would only speak with John on a work level and not socialise with him outside of their work environment that included travelling with him. Her decision hadn't been very popular with Melody who had insisted that Becki sort things out with John and forget all about his comment as he obviously regretted it by buying her a new cell phone.

"Hey Becki" John smiled as she approached, he knew the only response he would get would be a 'hi' but it was worth a try.

"Hi" Becki replied and carried on walking. She didn't want to get into conversation with him, if she was honest she didn't want him asking any other questions about her arms, she wasn't sure if she could handle trying to lie about where they came from.

John sighed as she walked right past him, he wished she would talk to him, anything other than hi would be good. Deciding to have one more go he called after her,

"Wanna ride with me after the show tomorrow?"

Becki slowed down and looked back over her shoulder towards him, she couldn't help but smile, the guy had not quit trying to get her to hang out with him, no matter how many times she refused he still didn't quit.

"Sorry I'm going with Dawn"

"Right, no problem" he walked away as Becki continued to Joanne's room.

When Becki entered Joanne's hotel room she was momentarily shocked by her appearance. Every time Becki had seen Joanne she was always dressed in a suit, but now she was dressed in black track pants and a tight white vest with her blonde hair piled on top of her head, she also looked very tired.

"Hey Becki, come on in" Joanne fell onto her bed then sat crossed legged facing Becki, "Sit down"

As Becki sat down at the opposite end of the bed she asked "Is everything ok?"

"yeah everything's fine, I just need to ask you something"

"okay"

Joanne watched Becki, she looked puzzled, she took a deep breath and asked

"Is everything ok between you and John?"

Becki's face changed, as Joanne watched she no longer looked puzzled, instead she looked apprehensive almost scared.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" Becki gulped looks like she was worrying about getting into conversations with the wrong person.

"Yes"

Joanne sighed, this wasn't going to be easy "It's just that I've noticed that you don't seem to travel with John and you seem rather uncomfortable around him"

Becki didn't have a reply, what was she meant to say? Joanne watched as Becki shrugged and looked at her hands.

Joanne continued "It's not a problem that you don't travel with John, it just seems kind of strange. What does worry me though is that you seem uncomfortable when your near him, has he done anything?"

"no" Becki replied

"are you happy working for John?"

Becki didn't know what to say, she liked the job but avoiding John was starting to wear her out especially since he never stopped trying to get her to talk to him.

"Becki are you ok?" This wasn't going very well and Joanne was starting to wonder what else she could say without telling Becki she knew what had happened.

"I'm fine thank you"

"You still haven't answered my question! Are you happy working for John?"

'just leave me alone' Becki's head screamed

"Becki?" Joanne questioned

Becki wanted to run out of the room, it seemed Joanne wasn't going to quit until she had answer. She decided she would give at least one honest answer.

"I'd be happier if I could talk to him"

Joanne stared at her companion, she wasn't expecting that answer.

"Why can't you talk to him?"

Becki wished she hadn't answered now. "It's awkward"

Joanne couldn't continue, she couldn't force Becki to tell her something she didn't want too, instead she told her the truth.

"Becki I've spoken to John about this" Becki looked up she could tell Joanne knew.

"I can understand why you find it awkward but he really is sorry for what he said" Becki opened her mouth like she was about to say something but then shut it again. Joanne reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I've seen the scars and I'm not gonna ask about them, if you want to tell me you will. And John , even though he has the dumbest mouth in the country won't ask you either. He is sorry and wants you to talk to him again, he'd tell you this if you speak to him"

"He told you everything?"

"he told me what happened at your house, I would have thrown the cell phone at his big dumb head if I were you" Joanne smirked

Becki smiled as Joanne continued "you know where I am if you want to talk but I do suggest you put John out of his misery, he can actually be quite a nice guy"

"thanks"

"No problem just remember if you need someone to talk too you can tell me anything and it will go no further"

Becki smiled, Joanne had always been so nice to her. Maybe she would tell her one day, but not today.

"thanks" Becki stood up and approached the door as Joanne watched.

"Hey Becki"

Turning to look at Joanne, her hand on the door handle Becki replied "Yes"

"If John causes you anymore trouble just send him to me, I'll happily kick his ass for you"

Becki laughed as she opened the door "I'll make sure I do that"

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Dawn" Becki said into her cell phone

"Hi Bex, what's up?"

"Do you mind if I don't ride with you tomorrow?"

"No I don't mind, why who are you riding with?"

"I'm going to attempt to travel with John"

"ooh okay, it's about time you put the poor boy out of his misery"

Becki laughed "That's what Joanne said"

"it's true I've been telling you long enough"

That was true Dawn had been the first person Becki had spoken to when she started work and they instantly became friends. Dawn had seen her scars and Becki had told her what John had said but that was all Dawn knew.

"I know"

"If he says anything about your arms tell him to shut his mouth and mind his business"

"How about you tell him for me?"

"That works too! I've got to go hun, got a photo shoot to do, I'll see you tomorrow"

"ok bye"

"bye"

Becki walked down the hall towards the elevators, she had just been to Johns room but had got no answer so had decided to head down to the hotel bar and restaurant in the hope of finding him there.

Sure enough when she stepped out of the elevator she located John sat at a table drinking a beer. Not knowing how to approach him Becki sat down on one of the sofas in the foyer and watched him. He looked deep in thought, staring at the bottle in his hand like it may speak to him at any moment. Taking a deep breath she stood up and walked towards him, when she reached the table she stopped, he didn't look up.

"Mind if I join you?"

John looked up and was stunned to find Becki stood there smiling at him. He had thought she was speaking to someone else at first. Smiling back he replied

"Nah sit down"

"thanks"

"Do you wanna drink?"

"No thanks"

"Okay" John figured it was something to do with work. "What can I do for you?"

Becki studied his face, at first he looked surprised then happy now he looked a little lost. Maybe Joanne was right when she said John had wanted her to talk to him again.

"I wanted to talk to you"

'She's gonna want to talk to me about my schedule and then she's gonna disappear and not talk to me for a week' John thought

"Ok what about?" he replied taking a swig of his beer

"Is that offer of a ride tomorrow still open?"

John almost spat out his beer "What!"

Becki laughed at the look on his face, 'so Joanne was right'.

"you asked me earlier if I wanted to ride with you after the show tomorrow"

"Yeah"

"well are you still offering?" Becki was amused by the look of astonishment on his face

John was pretty much speechless he thought she would never speak to him again and now here she was, being nice to him.

"Sure"

"Thanks, see you later then" Becki smiled as she stood up

"Yeah see ya" John replied as he watched her leave.

Becki entered her hotel room, closed the door and fell against it breathing a sigh of relief. She still didn't want to get into conversation with John about that day at her house but she knew it was inevitable. Johns face had been so funny when he realised she was actually speaking to him, she felt happier now she had spoken to him. Becki had only made two friends in Dawn and Joanne and she kind of hoped she could be friends with John seeing as she was working mostly with him. First she had to get the dreaded conversation with him out of the way. Picking up her cell she dialled Melody's number

"Howdy"

"I spoke to John"

"Well it's about time"

"yeah, yeah"

"what did he say?"

"I didn't say I spoke to him about that day, just that I'd spoken to him"

"Oh Bex your impossible! Just talk to him about it"

"I'm going too"

"and what are you going to say if he asks you where the scars came from?"

"I'll tell him it's none of his business"

Melody growled "that will make your relationship so much better"

"what am I supposed to do? Tell him the truth?"

Melody paused for a moment "well you could do"

"No way Mel"

"It's better than trying to avoid him"

"you tell him then because I certainly can't"

"You serious?"

"NO!"

"Well don't say something like that to me coz I would tell him"

"Oh please you'd freak out if he spoke to you"

"Yeah, well, ok I would at first, but then I'd tell him! Just remember I will meet him next month"

Becki laughed out loud "You'll meet him! Doesn't mean you will actually speak to him"

"oh shut up!"

Someone knocked on Becki's door.

"Mel gotta go, someone's at my door"

"if it's him sort it out! Bye"

"Bye"

Becki walked over to the door and opened it to find John stood there.

"Hi" she smiled

"Hey, can I talk to you a sec"

"Sure come in" she moved aside to let him in.

John stood at the end of the bed and looked around avoiding eye contact with Becki. He was actually quite nervous, he needed to speak to her about that day, apologise again but he didn't want to risk upsetting her again. Watching her as she curled up on the sofa at the other side of the bed , she motioned for him to sit down,

"What's up?" she asked

He sat at the end of the bed searching for the right words "I want to apologise again for what I said"

"You've apologised once John"

"I know but you've avoided me ever since and I really didn't want that to happen"

"I'm sorry that I've avoided you but it was more wanting to avoid this conversation" Becki decided she should be honest about it, maybe then he would change the subject.

Sensing that it was probably best not to continue the topic of conversation John replied

"Let's make it short then! I'm sorry, I have a big mouth that's not connected to my brain, it's none of my business and I will never mention it again. Truce?"

Becki laughed "truce"

Relieved John grinned "Cool, now that's out of the way you can keep me company for the rest of the day"

**Chapter 8**

Becki was stood in yet another airport, but this time instead of waiting to board a plane she was waiting for Melody to arrive. Stepping from one foot to the other she began to get impatient, the flight had been delayed and all Becki wanted to do was see her best friend.

John stood a few metres away watching Becki with a smirk on his face as she hopped from one foot to another while staring at the arrivals screen. Over the past week she had been a bundle of excitement in anticipation of Melody's arrival. Four weeks had passed since Becki started talking to him again, but he hadn't got to know her much better, she'd only travelled with him a couple of times but things were about to change as last week he had won the wwe championship and his schedule had gone crazy. Becki had no option but to travel with him now and Melody would get to tag along for ten days.

He watched as she sighed in frustration, glanced at her watch then stared at the screen again. She didn't know he was watching her, she had ordered him to stay in the car under the excuse that Melody would probably turn around and get back on the plane if she saw him. Laughing to himself John had to admit that judging by the way Melody had reacted on quite a few occasions when John had answered Becki's phone, she probably would. Sneaking up behind Becki, he leaned over to her ear

"you know, staring at the screen won't make the plane land any quicker"

Becki nearly jumped out of her skin, as John laughed she glared at him.

"what are you doing in here?"

"thought you might like some company"

"I told you to stay in the car, she'll freak if she sees you"

"I was bored! Once the plane lands I'll go back to the car"

"ok" Becki looked back up at the arrivals screen

"Bex, chill" John dragged her away from the screen

"But…"

"Five minutes away from it isn't gonna kill you"

Becki pouted as John led her over to a chair and made her sit down.

"I was fine where I was!"

John laughed, over the past few weeks he had learned that Becki had a stubborn streak and he didn't think it would take her long to stalk back over to the screen.

"You'll go cross eyed if you keep staring at the screen" Becki gave him an evil look then looked in the direction of the screen.

"Although the cross eyed looked may suit you" John moved away trying to dodge her hand which had reached out and slapped his arm.

"Your mean!"

"hey you're the one that slapped me! I think that makes you mean"

"you deserved it!" Becki stuck her tongue out at him as she hopped up and made her way back over to the screen.

After twenty minutes of John pulling Becki away from the screen and holding her hostage in the chair the arrival of Melody's flight was announced. Jumping up out of the chair Becki turned to John with an excited grin on her face,

"Ok back to the car" she ordered

"who's working for who here?" John asked with a smile

Smirking Becki replied "You gave me the day off remember? Your just tagging along to annoy me"

"yeah I just love annoying you!"

"Don't I know it! Go back to the car" She started pushing him towards the exit

"ok, ok I'm going" John said laughing as he headed back to the car.

John was sat in the drivers seat staring out the window. He was bored. It was about ten minutes since the flight arrived and he was hoping Becki and Melody would soon be arriving at the car. The journey back to hotel was going to be amusing for him as Melody had hung up on him every time he had answered the phone and he couldn't wait to see how she reacted to him being in the car.

He thought back over the past few weeks, the time he spent with Becki, which wasn't that much, had been interesting, he could honestly say he had found a friend not just an assistant in Becki. He hadn't found out that much about her other than she is 22 years old, loves movies and has a stubborn streak, but he now thought of her as a friend and was determined to find out as much as he could about her.

Around twenty minutes after he had got back in the car John spotted Becki leaving the terminal dragging a huge suitcase followed by a pretty slightly taller girl dragging an even bigger suitcase, she was wearing jeans with black shirt, her hair was light brown and half way down her back. He figured that must be Melody.

"Mel your only here for ten days what's with two suitcases?"

"The one your dragging has your stuff in it!"

"My stuff?"

"yeah, things that you had left at mine, I didn't have time to give them to your dad when he was shipping stuff over"

"Oh ok"

"When do I get to see your house anyway?"

"in two days"

"Cant wait" Melody blew a piece of hair out of her eyes "How much further? This is heavy"

"Not far John couldn't find a space any nearer"

"Who!"

'oops should have told her that first' Becki thought as she turned to her friend with a sweet smile.

"I forgot to tell you, John drove me here"

"Your joking?"

"um…no"

"Oh god" Melody turned back towards the airport but Becki grabbed her arm

"You'll be fine, see he's heading this way" Becki pointed towards John who was making his way over to them.

"Oh god" Melody mumbled.

John was watching them from the car when he saw Melody stop and turn back to the airport.

'she's just told her then' he thought. He had decided then to go and help them with the bags before Melody tried to get back on a plane.

"Hey there" he said as he came to a stop next to Becki

Melody whimpered as Becki replied "Hey, John this is Melody" Becki turned to Melody with a smirk on her face and said "Melody this is John"

"I know" she replied through gritted teeth

"Nice to finally meet you" John said as he held out his hand to her

When Melody made no response Becki elbowed her which caused her to jump. Throwing a dirty look at Becki she took Johns hand and squeaked "you too"

"wow she does speak" John smirked at Melody who had gone bright red and was trying to hide behind her hair.

Becki smacked him on the arm and mouthed the words 'be nice'. John grinned and mouthed back 'I'm always nice'. Becki rolled her eyes as John grabbed both suitcases and carried them to the car.


	5. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The ride back to the hotel for John had been….loud. The girls had sat in the back of the car and had talked non stop since they sat down. Melody seemed to have forgotten that he was even in the car, he finally got to see the Melody that Becki talked about and he had to say he was amused. One incident had fully shown her carefree attitude and how protective she was of Becki.

"Show me" Melody ordered and had pulled her sleeves up before Becki could protest.

John looked in the rear view mirror but quickly looked away when he saw Becki glance nervously in his direction.

"Mel" Becki whispered, she motioned with her head in Johns direction when Melody looked at her.

Melody shrugged and continued "They're looking a lot better"

Becki looked at her friend stunned at her choice of conversation in Johns presence. Noticing her look Melody continued "You should know by now I don't care Bex, it's not like anyone in the car doesn't know what I'm talking about"

"Melody!" Becki whispered through gritted teeth, she looked over at John, he was pretending not to listen and Melody was still ignoring her protests.

Melody ran her fingers over the scars on her friends left arm "I'm sorry"

"Wasn't your fault Mel"

"I swear" Melody said pulling her friend into a huge hug "If anyone touches you ever again I'll rip their throats out"

The conversation had got Johns attention, he couldn't deny that he wanted to know where Becki's scars had come from but he couldn't help but laugh at Melody's comment.

"Bex you never told me she was your hit man!"

"I didn't know she was" Becki laughed

"Well remind me not to touch you! I'd like to keep my throat"

Melody seemed to have got over her embarrassment around John, she smirked as he pulled into the hotel parking lot and got out to get the bags, turning to Becki she said loud enough that John would hear "you know I don't think either of us would mind if he touched you".

John was carrying the suitcases up to Becki's hotel room when he saw Randy Orton heading in his direction.

"Hey who's moving" Randy pointed to the suitcases

"Hey man, here take one" he threw a case to Randy

"When did I become your servant?" Randy looked past John "Hey Bex, who's your friend?"

Becki caught up with John, she still had a red tinge to her cheeks after Melody's little comment in the car.

"Hey Randy, this is Melody" she turned to Melody and burst out laughing, it seemed Melody had spotted Randy and was heading in the opposite direction at top speed.

John laughed "Hey Randy it looks like you've lost your charms"

"what did I do?" he asked looking confused

"Nothing" Becki hit John on the arm as he continued to laugh "She just gets shy, she's a fan"

"Right" Randy looked in the direction Melody went "Can't say I've met a fan that's ran away before"

"I'll go find her" Becki handed a still laughing John her key card and went in search of her friend

"oh shut up man" Randy snapped at John.

Still laughing John replied "Well you do call yourself a lady killer"

Becki found Melody freaking out round the corner.

"OH MY GOD"

Laughing Becki replied "You cant do that every time you meet someone Mel"

"You do know who that was?"

"Um yes!"

"I can't believe I just did that"

"Well it serves you right for that not so subtle comment back in the car"

Melody smirked "Ah come on it's true"

"Excuse me?"

"You like him!"

"I do not!"

"uh huh sure you don't"

"Whatever! Lets get back to our room"

"will he be there?"

"who?"

"you know who!"

"Voldemort?"

"Shut up!" Melody whispered "Randy Orton!"

"Probably yeah, he was helping John with the cases"

"I'm not going till he's gone" Melody crossed her arms and made her best stubborn face.

"ok" Becki replied and headed towards her room.

"Where are you going?"

"My room"

"you can't leave me!" Melody looked panicked

It was Becki's turn to smirk "But you don't want to come if Randy is gonna be there"

"Becki" Melody protested

"Yeeesssss"

"The guy is on my desktop in nothing but a towel!"

"I know!" Becki laughed

"Then don't make me face him"

Becki sighed "wait here"

John was sat on Becki's bed waiting for the girls to return, he was still laughing at Randy who was perplexed by Melody's reaction to him.

"Seriously stop laughing" Randy snapped as he fell onto the sofa

"Dude it's funny"

"Whatever"

"She was like that with me too man, its no big deal"

"Didn't say it was, it's just a first"

John started laughing again

"What!"

"It bothers you!"

"Nah it doesn't" Randy protested

Before John could respond Becki walked in laughing.

"Hey, you find her?" John asked

"Yeah" she replied with a smile

John looked behind her "Where is she then?"

"Hiding" Becki laughed before she continued "She's refusing to come in until Randy leaves!"

Both Becki and John laughed at the look on Randy's face.

Randy ran his hands over his face and chest, looking down at himself he asked "Have I turned into a monster or something?"

John fell back on the bed laughing as Randy stood up and checked himself in a mirror. Becki was trying not to laugh but with John laughing so much she couldn't help it.

"You look just fine Rand" Becki giggled

"Yeah fantastic!" John gave him the thumbs up from his position on the bed.

Randy gave him a dirty look that said 'yeah funny' then flipped him off which caused John to laugh even more.

"Ok I'm gonna tell you something but you gotta promise not to use it against Mel at a later date!"

"Do we both have to promise?" John raised an eyebrow

Smirking Becki replied as she sat on the bed next to him "You have a choice, promise or get out of my room!"

Pouting John replied "Spoil sport, okay I promise"

"Yeah me too" Randy added

"Ok, Mel has been a wrestling fan since she was five, she's never met any of you guys and has only been to one show before. You Randy happen to be her favourite"

"So she runs away from him? Figures!" John smirked

"Oh shush I wasn't finished. She's more embarrassed around you as she has a particular picture of you on her desktop at work"

Randy cheered up "Really? Which one?"

"You in a towel"

"Again which one?" John asked

Becki smacked him the stomach.

"Hey!"

"Shut up then!" Becki smiled sweetly

It was Randy's turn to laugh at John who was rubbing his stomach, John just flipped him off.

"She'll be ok tomorrow once she's had chance to get over the shock" Becki said as she stood up.

Randy had a devilish smirk on his face, "What!" Becki asked

"Do me a favour, when I call your cell tomorrow bring her over to my room"

"Why?" Becki asked raising an eyebrow

"You'll see" Randy replied as he left the room.

John was in his hotel room lying on his bed flipping through the TV channels, when he couldn't find anything to watch he grabbed his cell phone and dialled Becki's number.

"Hello"

"what'cha doin?"

"Watching TV and listening to Mel snore"

"Sounds like fun"

"It's great! You should try it"

"Wanna come keep me company seein as Mel has gone to sleep on you?"

"What do you wanna do?"

"How about we hit the nearest blockbuster and grab some movies"

"ooh we get to go out and find movies, not just the ones on the TV?"

"Yeah smart ass, you keep telling me your fed up of hotel pay per view!"

"I am! Give me five minutes and I'll be there"

"Cool, see ya"

"Bye"

Becki threw on a pair of baggy grey pants, she rooted in her suitcase to find a top, she had been sat in her pyjama's when John called. Finding a pink halter top, she put it on then pulled on her black and pink FCUK jacket and zipped it up. Walking over to the bed she gently shook Melody,

"Mel I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later okay?"

"Yeah whatever" Melody mumbled as she turned over and went back to sleep.

Shrugging Becki walked over to the mirror, quickly she brushed her hair and picked up her key card. After a couple of minutes searching for her bag amongst Melody's mess, she found it and headed over to John's room.

John and Becki entered John's hotel room armed with lots of junk food and two movies.

"I still can't believe you worked for Blockbuster" John said as he dumped the bags of food onto his bed

"Why? What's wrong with working for Blockbuster?"

"Nothing! I just cant see you working there"

Becki stood with her hands on her hips "And why not?"

John held up his hands "ok ok! You seem too smart to work there"

"Are you trying to offend me?"

John laughed "No"

"There is nothing wrong with working for Blockbuster! And for your information lots of smart people work there"

"You know your cute when you get all stubborn!" John smirked at Becki who turned a shade of pink.

"So can we watch the movies now?" John asked

"Yeah" Becki replied jumping onto the bed.


	6. Chapters 10and11

**Chapter 10**

John watched Becki as she stretched, as she raised her arms above her head her jacket rode up to reveal her toned stomach. He couldn't help but look, that was the most he'd seen of her skin since he'd met her. Once she'd finished stretching Becki fell back on the bed and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"What's up?" John asked

"It's hot in here"

John raised his eyebrows "I could say something but I think it would earn me a slap in the face!"

Becki rolled her eyes "Don't say it then"

"Take your jacket off if your hot"

He noticed the worried look on her face, he knew why, getting up to put the next movie on he said

"It's ok Bex, I know what's under the jacket remember?"

He heard her remove the jacket as he put the movie in the DVD player. When he turned round she was sat on the bed with her arms crossed looking apprehensive. Sighing he walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Chill" he said taking her hand and uncrossing her arms for her. Becki said nothing as she let him move her arms. Still holding her arm John said "That's better, tell you what seeing as you removed your top I'll remove mine"

Becki watched as he pulled his jersey over his head revealing his toned muscles to her gaze. She gulped and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Now we're even" he said as he laid back on the bed "You ok?"

Becki nodded and sat back, propping herself up on the pillows.

"Good, ready for the movie?"

"Yeah"

John grinned and hit the play button.

Becki was hiding behind her hands, they were watching A Nightmare on Elm Street, Becki could watch any sort of movie but one that had Freddy Kruger in it. When she was little her cousin had shown her a clip of one of the movies, it had scared the life out of her and she never watched one of the Freddy movies since. She had told John this while they were choosing movies in Blockbuster but he had insisted she watch it.

John laughed as he looked at Becki "Your supposed to watch the movie not your hands"

"I told you I don't like Freddy"

"Awww poor Bex, come here the champ will protect you" John held his arm out for her.

Becki wasn't so sure until she heard the noise from the TV of knifes being dragged across metal. She didn't need to think twice as she rolled towards John and buried her head in his chest.

John laughed and wrapped his arm around her "That better?"

Becki nodded as she turned her attention back to the TV and watched through her fingers.

When the movie finished John turned the TV off and looked down at Becki. She had fallen asleep half way through the movie. Her right arm was resting across his stomach and his chest had become her pillow. He smiled to himself, 'I could get used to this' he thought. She stirred a little and moved her arm so that her hand was now on his chest, looking at her arm he couldn't resist the urge to inspect the scars she wanted to keep covered. They were fading, last time he saw them they were red and angry looking, now they were pink. Some of them were thin lines, like knife marks, the rest were bigger and thicker looking. He noticed that there were three that looked very red, thinking back he realised it was those that had bled when Nick had grabbed her arm. Running his fingers gently over them, they looked like they had been deep cuts, and he realised they formed a letter. He never noticed that before, but then again he'd never looked closely before. Becki sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, John smiled at looked down at her, she looked so peaceful, glancing at clock, 2am, he figured he'd better get Becki back to her room seeing as Melody was there, otherwise he would have left her right where she was. Trying not to wake her he slid from under her and stood up. Walking over to the table he picked up her key card then walked back over to the bed and gently lifted her up.

"ssssh" he whispered as she stirred slightly

Becki rested her head on his shoulder and continued to sleep. Once John was satisfied she was definitely asleep he carried her out of his room and down the hall to hers.

John reached Becki's door and stopped, now he had to get the door open. After a few minutes he finally managed to get the key card in the slot without dropping Becki on the floor and gently kicked the door open.

Melody was awake, she was crouched over her suitcase looking for something to sleep in. Turning round expecting Becki, she nearly died when she saw John carrying Becki into the room.

John smirked as he saw Melody run into the bathroom as soon as she saw him, he figured it had something to do with the fact she was wearing very little. He carefully placed Becki on her bed and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in her face away. Walking over to the bathroom door he smirked and said loud enough for Melody to hear him,

"Night Melody, oh and by the way, nice underwear!"

Melody whimpered and muttered her usual "oh god"

John laughed when he heard her squeal, he took one last look at Becki sleeping peacefully before heading back to his own room.

**Chapter 11**

"Bex you've been tapping away at that thing since I got up! Haven't you done enough?"

"It's my job Mel and the sooner I do it the sooner you have my full attention" Becki looked up and smiled at her friend, Melody was lying at the head of the bed with her legs resting up the wall.

"Well hurry up!"

"I can't help it! He's a busy man"

"Hmmm busy carrying you into your hotel room at two in the morning" Melody smirked as Becki turned her attention back to her laptop turning a shade of pink.

Before Becki could reply her cell phone started ringing

"Hello"

"You can bring Melody to my room now, door's open" Randy hung up before Becki could say anything.

Becki shut her computer off and stood up. Melody watched as she grabbed her jacket then turned to her with a smile on her face,

"I need to pick up some papers, you coming?" Becki thought it was best not to tell her where she really was taking her.

Jumping up off the bed Melody replied "Yeah give me a minute"

John walked down the hotel corridor until he reached his destination, he didn't bother to knock, he just walked in. As he shut the door and turned around the bathroom door opened,

"DUDE MY EYES!" John screamed covering his eyes as Randy flew back into the bathroom.

Less than two minutes later Becki walked in followed by Melody. They found John sitting on the sofa looking disgruntled.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Becki asked

"My eyes are burning!"

"Huh!"

At that moment Randy came out of the bathroom with the same disgruntled look on his face, he was also shirtless, he avoided eye contact with John who was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Becki looked between them "Did I miss something?"

"No" they both replied instantly

Melody nudged Becki in the back and whispered "Cow" while staring at Randy's chest.

Smirking Becki whispered back "Moo".

She turned back to the guys who were both looking at the floor and ignoring each other.

"Ok seriously what did I miss?"

"Man, why cant you knock?" Randy said to John still looking at the floor

"Believe me! After today I WILL!"

"What? I'm confused" Becki looked at Melody who wasn't actually listening, she was still staring at Randy, he hadn't noticed. She had a bottle of water in her hand and was holding it to her mouth, but instead of taking a drink she was kind of chewing the cap.

"It's nothing" John said getting up and walking over to the girls "You two hungry?"

"Kinda, Mel you hungry?"

"mmmmm"

John waved his hand in front of her face but Melody continued to stare a Randy. It was then that Randy noticed, looking over to her smirking he said

"Hi Melody"

Still holding the bottle of water to her mouth, Melody's response was to hold up her hand.

"See now look what you've done to her" John said waving his hand in front of Melody's face again.

Randy stood up and grabbed a shirt, he threw it on and walked over to Melody and held his hand out to her. Becki had to elbow her to get a response, Melody took his hand, bottle still at her mouth,

"Lets eat" he said as he dragged Melody out of the room.

John and Becki laughed as they followed them down the hall.

"John"

"yup?"

"What did I miss?"

John pulled a face "What I think was the reason why Rand wanted you to take Melody to his room"

"Which was?"

"Him and his towel"

Becki raised an eyebrow

"What?" John questioned

"Why did you say your eyes were burning, you must have seen him in a towel before"

"Hey! What are you trying to say"

"Locker rooms!" was Becki's only reply

John looked away and mumbled something.

"Huh what?"

"My eyes were, no still are burning because…."

"Because?"

"the towel wasn't covering what it needed too" John said quickly

Becki opened her mouth to say something but then shut it again with a smirk on her face while John looked all freaked out again. Becki held it in until they got in the elevator, but once she saw John and Randy glance at one another then quickly look away turning their backs on each other, she nearly fell over laughing.

"It's not funny" John protested

"It is" Becki sputtered

Melody hadn't even noticed what was going on, Randy Orton was still holding her hand!


	7. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"hey guys" Joanne entered Johns locker room to find Becki at her laptop sorting through a bunch of papers Joanne had given her earlier. Randy was sat on one of the sofas watching the monitor and another girl was sat next to Becki hiding behind her long brown hair, John was out at the ring.

"Hey Jo" both Randy and Becki replied

"Jo this is my friend Melody, Mel this is Joanne"

"Ah Melody! Nice to meet you finally"

"Hi, you too" Melody replied while moving her hair from her eyes to look at Joanne.

"She speaks?" Randy looked over to Becki with a smirk on his face

Laughing Becki looked at her friend who was hiding behind her hair again "I told you she did"

Randy had got three words out of Melody all day, two of them weren't even actual words.

"Shut up!" Melody mumbled to Becki

Joanne laughed and went over to sit next to Randy "What you doing here anyway?"

"Nice to see you too"

"Awww you know its always nice to see you!"

Randy grinned "You know it!"

Rolling her eyes Jo replied "Ugh, just tell me"

"I don't have to go into surgery till next week so I'm hanging out with John for the week"

Melody elbowed Becki and whispered "You didn't tell me that!"

"I didn't know" Becki whispered back.

"I hate you!"

Becki laughed causing Randy to turn round "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Becki smirked looking at Melody.

Randy was about to say something but Joanne interrupted "A bunch of us are gonna go out tonight after the show seeing as the raw crew are here too, you guys gonna come?"

"Sure" Randy replied

Becki looked over to Melody who shrugged then nodded "Yeah ok"

"Cool, I'll see you guys later" Joanne said as she left.

When John got back to his locker room only Becki was there looking at one of her many papers.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"Hi, Randy decided to torture Mel a bit more, he's introducing her to people so she wont have a heart attack when we go out later"

John laughed "So she's gonna have the heart attack now instead?"

Becki looked up from the schedule she was looking at and smiled at him "Pretty much"

"What you looking at?" John asked as he walked over and sat next to her

"some of your upcoming appearances, looks like I'm going home"

"huh?" John asked taking the paper

"England"

"Oh" John looked at Becki, he wasn't sure what the look on her face was, it definitely wasn't a happy face.

"You ok with that?"

Becki shrugged "I guess" smiling she added "I'll see my dad"

"Miss him?" Becki nodded

"Hit me if its none of my business but I've never heard you mention your mom"

"she left" Becki said simply

"Oh" John paused "Sorry"

"Don't be, anyway are you coming out tonight?" she changed the subject.

"Yup" he grinned "I'm expecting my amazing assistant to dance with me too"

Becki shut her laptop "Hmmm, I'm not sure, I see enough of you at work"

John grabbed his chest "Ouch" he pretended to fall off his chair and die.

Becki laughed as she stood up "I'm going to find Mel"

"I am not wearing that!" Becki crossed her arms and glared at Dawn and Melody.

Melody didn't seem to have a problem being around the Divas, it was just the guys.

"Yes you are" Melody answered

Becki's cell phone rang,

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Hey Nic, what's up?" Nic was the raw divas assistant, she had helped Becki out when she first started.

"They've sent me one of Johns contracts by mistake, don't know how they've managed that, John looks nothing like a diva"

"well you could put him in a dress and see" Becki laughed at that thought

"Trust me he'd make an ugly woman"

"ha your probably right"

"No probably, he would!"

"You coming out tonight?"  
"Nah I'm keeping Amy company she's not much in the mood for going out at the moment"

"Remind who Amy is again"

"Lita! Bex you need to learn peoples real names!"

"I will…eventually"

"Get John to tell you! Anyhow what shall I do with this contract?"

"Leave it at reception I'll get it later"

"ok, see ya later"

"Bye"

Becki threw her cell on the bed and repeated "I am not wearing that!"

Dawn smiled sweetly "It's the only top suitable for tonight that has long sleeves"

"yeah but where's the rest of it?"

Melody laughed "It's not that bad Bex, come on you said yourself you don't have anything you can wear that has long sleeves"

"Fine! But I'm wearing jeans" Becki grabbed the top out of Dawns hand and marched into the bathroom.

Randy made his way down to the hotel foyer where he was meeting John. When he arrived John was sitting on a sofa looking bored.

"Hey man, nice to see you've made an effort" Randy laughed at John who looked like he was about to go out to the ring, minus the knee pads and hat.

"I don't do dressing up"

Randy smirked "Not even for Bex?"

John ignored him "Well why are you all dressed up?" Randy was wearing black slacks with a white shirt, his top four buttons were undone.

"I'm not dressed up" Randy protested

"whatever dude!"

"I'm not!"

"So how has your day with Melody been so far?" John smirked as Randy scratched his head

"Amusing! I think she's forgotten how to talk, you should have seen her when she met Mark"

Laughing John asked "What'd she do?" he could already imagine.

"She did a very good impression of a goldfish!" Randy laughed "then as she walked away she kept mumbling to herself 'taker was stood in front of me'. She's hilarious"

John grinned "So that's why your all dressed up?"

"Dude I'm not….." Randy stopped when he saw John staring at something, turning around he saw Dawn, Bex and Melody stepping out of the elevator.

"Um wow" Randy said staring at the girls.

Dawn was wearing a cream miniskirt with kitten heels and a light blue top. His attention turned to Melody, her hair was wavy instead of straight and hung over her shoulders instead of her face. She was wearing knee high boots with enormous buckles going up the sides, a denim miniskirt that had safety pins holding it together at the sides and a black mesh top. Underneath the top she was wearing a small pink top with the words 'you're a naughty boy, go to my room!' across it.

"Guess I'm gonna have to be naughty tonight then!" Randy looked at John, he wasn't listening he was staring at Becki.

John couldn't believe what he was seeing, Becki was wearing black high heeled boots and he swore the jeans she was wearing had to be moulded to her skin. But what got his attention most was her top, it was a black wrap around top with long sleeves. It clung to her curves and was cut so that it showed off her shoulders and stopped just above her navel revealing plenty of cleavage. Her hair was piled on top of her head with some of the red bits hanging her face which didn't look happy.

John stood up next to Randy "Is that really my assistant?" he asked

Randy tilted his head to the right then left looking Becki up and down, he smirked and replied

"Yeah I think it is"

"Hi you two, where's everyone else?" Dawn asked

"Meeting them there" Randy replied smiling at Melody who was yet again staring at him.

"Nice top!" Melody went red and squeaked

"Thanks"

"Bex stop looking so grumpy" Dawn said turning to Becki who was scowling and trying to pull up her top.

Becki just looked up and glared at her while she smirked.

"Ok I wanna go already" Randy said grabbing Melody's hand and pulling her towards the glass doors.

Melody looked down at their joined hands and allowed him to drag her. Dawn laughed and followed them.

Becki was still fighting with the top when John said "I think its meant to be that low"

"That's the problem" Becki said trying again to pull it up.

John grabbed her hand as she was tugging at the top, "Leave it"

Becki started to protest but John cut her off "You look…." he was lost for words, he chose the first one that came to mind "…hot"

Becki stared at him for a moment 'did he just call me hot!'. He didn't give her chance to reply, much like Randy had done with Melody, John dragged her out of the hotel while Becki still tried to pull up her top with her free hand.


	8. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When they arrived at the club Melody grabbed Becki's hand and dragged her over to the bar while John, Randy and Dawn went to find the others.

"Four shots of anything and two beers" Melody said to the guy behind the bar

"Thirsty?" Becki asked raising an eyebrow

Melody sighed "Do you know how many times I've held Randy Ortons hand today?"

When Becki didn't reply Mel continued "Six! Six times! And all I've said to him is yeah, uh-huh, hmmm and thanks! I need these" she held up two shots.

Becki laughed as Melody handed her the other two shots "And I'm drinking why?"

"Because you sympathise with me and I heard you tell Dawn that John's heading to the UK"

"Good point" Becki downed a shot

"That's my girl" Melody said as she knocked back hers

"You know John that assistant of yours is extremely hot" Chris said taking a swig of his beer

"Hands off Jericho" John replied watching Becki talk to Mel at the bar

"Her friend's not bad either" Paul said

"Hands off London" Randy replied

Both Chris and Paul laughed "sorry it was just an observation" Chris said

Joanne walked over accompanied by Trish and Christy "Hey guys, what's goin on?"

"John and Randy are making sure we stay away from two very hot women" Chris laughed as both John and Randy flipped him off.

"Who?" Joanne asked

Both Paul and Chris pointed to the bar where Becki and Mel were downing shots. Joanne smirked at John.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, come on girls" Joanne followed by the other two girls made their way over to the bar.

"Who said you two could start without us?" Joanne shook a finger at Becki and Mel

"Sorry" Becki grinned "Hi Trish, Christy"

"Hey girl, love the top" Trish replied

"Hey, yeah me too" Christy added

"I don't!" Becki glared at Melody who just laughed

"Ok ladies lets drink" Joanne said as she ordered more rounds of shots.

"Someone tell me why Mel can talk to the girls but not us?" Randy asked

He was sat at a table with John, Chris, Paul, Eddie and Mark.

"Women!" Mark answered

"I agree" Eddie said taking a swig of his beer

Chris laughed "How are we gonna get them back to the hotel?"

They all looked over to Becki, Mel, Trish, Christy and Joanne who were all rather drunk after one too many shots, they were all out on the dance floor. Dawn had disappeared off with her boyfriend somewhere.

"I get Joanne, she falls asleep as soon as you put her in a car" Mark said

"Christy" Paul called

"Trish" Chris said

"No one" Eddie grinned downing his beer

"That leaves us with Mel and Bex" John said to Randy, he laughed when he saw Mel trying to drag a poor guy onto the dance floor, she didn't have much success.

Joanne appeared at the table "guys stop being boring and go dance with the girls"

"Ok" Randy answered and headed in Mel's direction.

Chris, Paul and Eddie followed. Mark stood up "drinks anyone?"

"Beer" John replied

"Me too" Joanne grinned

Mark laughed and headed to the bar. John looked down at the dance floor, Trish was dancing with Chris and Christy with Paul, Eddie had found himself a random girl to dance with. John laughed as Christina Aguilera's Dirrty blasted from the speakers. Randy had been jumped on by both Becki and Melody and he was sandwiched between them. Becki was in front of him with her back to him and Melody was behind him and they were both grinding against him in time to the music.

Randy looked up to John as he rested his hands on Becki's hips, his face said it all, he was in heaven. John however wasn't. When Randy put his hands on Becki he felt his blood boil.

"You like her don't ya?" Jo interrupted his thoughts

"Huh?"

"Becki"

John smiled slightly but didn't reply, he just looked back to the dance floor. Randy was dancing with just Melody now. He looked around for Becki but couldn't see her.

"Where'd she go?"

Joanne looked over the dance floor she spotted Becki at the opposite side in a dark corner, pushing a guy away from her.

"Um, over there" she pointed in the direction, as soon as John saw her he had shot out of his seat and was heading over there.

"Come on dance with me" some drunk guy was grabbing at Becki who was rather drunk herself.

"No thank you" she replied pushing him off as he tried to kiss her.

"Come on please" he leaned in to grab her again but was pulled backwards.

"She said no" the guy took one look at John and walked away.

Becki grinned like a Cheshire cat at John "Thanks"

"no problem"

Becki stepped forward but fell over thin air and straight into Johns arms.

"Ok you've had enough" John said as Becki burst into a fit of giggles

"Haven't" she went to walk again but tripped and fell back against John "oops" she laughed.

John wrapped his arm round her and led her over to the table. Everyone was sat at the table doing another round of shots. Melody was sat on Randy's lap and Randy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Guys I'm taking Bex back, she's had enough" he said grabbing Bex as fell against him laughing.

"Bye bye Bex" Mel said waving

Becki waved back as everyone said bye.

"You gonna be ok getting Mel back?" John asked Randy.

Randy smirked as he looked at Melody "We'll be just fine, don't worry"

John had managed to get Becki to the hotel with only one incident, she had tried to pay the cab driver with a hair brush! Holding her up with one arm, he searched in her bag with his free hand.

"Bex where's your key card?"

"Back pocket or Mel has it"

"well is it in your back pocket?"

"Dunno" Becki tried to put her hand in her back pocket but missed "oops" she laughed as she tripped again.

John sighed, took a deep breath and stuck his hand in her back pocket.

"Ok Mel has it" he said removing his hand quickly and leading a giggling Becki to his room.

He opened the door and let her in "Can you get to the bed while I lock the door?"

Becki grinned "yep" and made her way to the bed.

As John locked the door Becki reached the bed and went to sit down. John turned around just in time to see Becki hit the floor with a thud. Laughing she looked up at him "I missed".

John smiled 'I'm not gonna let her forget this' he thought. He helped her up and sat her on the bed.

"Don't move" he ordered as he headed to the bathroom to get her a glass of water. When he came back in the room Becki was trying to pull her boot off, she tugged and fell flat on her back on the bed laughing.

John grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sitting position " Here drink this" he kept hold of the glass while she drank.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" Becki attempted to get her boot off again but the same thing happened. John caught her before she hit the bed, he picked her up and placed her on the bed. After he pulled her boots off he looked up at her, she was asleep already. Laughing he covered her with a sheet, then went to sleep himself on the sofa.


	9. Chapters 14and15

**Chapter 14**

Becki opened one eye and quickly shut it again when her head throbbed. She groaned and pulled the sheet over her face and tried opening her eyes again. When she heard John laughing she stuck her hand out from under the sheet and flipped him off.

"Morning sunshine" John laughed

"Shut up" Becki grumbled grabbing a pillow and putting it over her head which caused John to laugh more.

He got her a glass of water and sat on the bed next to her.

"Here drink this" her hand came out from under the duvet and waved around searching for the glass. John held it above his head, "Your gonna have to come out from under there first"

"Don't wanna"

"Come on" John tugged at the sheet and laughed as an eye appeared from under the pillow.

"go away"

"Well see, your in my hotel room so I can't go away"

Becki groaned and sat up slowly still holding the pillow to her face, she held out her hand for the glass and John handed it to her.

John stifled a laugh as Becki removed the pillow from her face to drink the water, her hair had fallen out in places and it looked like she'd been electrocuted, she had big black circles around her eyes from where her makeup had smudged, John found it cute.

"What?" she mumbled putting the empty glass down on the bedside table.

"Nothing" John smirked

Becki scowled and stumbled out of the bed holding her head, "Ugh how much did I drink?"

"Too much" John watched as she stumbled towards the bathroom and stopped at door.

"I need clothes"

"Girl you can wear those clothes forever as far as I'm concerned"

Becki rubbed her eyes smudging her makeup more and glared at John "Can you get me some clothes please"

John was about to make another witty comment but when he looked at Becki who was still glaring he replied "Ok I'm out" and headed to the door.

* * *

Down the hall Melody also had a pillow over her face, but it wasn't just from being hung over. She had woken up to find Randy grinning down at her. Her first instinct was to grab the pillow.

"Morning to you too" Randy laughed as Mel whimpered under the pillow.

She heard Randy moving around the room when she noticed something. Randy heard Melody say something but as she was saying it into the pillow he didn't catch what it was.

"What was that sweetheart?"

Melody gulped and pulled the pillow down to her chin "Um…. Where's the rest of my clothes?"

"Over there" Randy pointed to the sofa where her skirt and tops where folded neatly.

Randy continued "they didn't seem comfortable to sleep in"

"Did you…?"

Randy laughed "yeah I helped you out of them"

"Oh god" Melody pulled the pillow back over her face as there was a knock at the door.

Randy walked over and opened the door "Hey man"

"Melody here?" John asked

Randy laughed and pointed to his bed where Melody was hiding under sheets and pillows. John raised his eyebrows and looked back to Randy who shrugged and said "She couldn't find her key card"

"Yeah right" John laughed

"It's true"

"Mel where's your key card?" John asked the lump on the bed

"Bag" Melody squeaked "um can someone pass me my clothes?"

John looked at Randy with a smirk on his face as Randy crossed the room and passed the clothes to the hand that was protruding from the sheets.

"Dude your evil" John laughed

"They weren't comfortable sleeping attire" Randy smirked and looked back over to the bed where Melody was scrambling around under the sheet trying to put her clothes back on.

"Like I said evil" John laughed and added "See ya later Mel" before he left.

* * *

The shower was running when John returned to his room, he placed Becki's clothes on the sofa then laid on his bed flicking through the TV channels. About a minute after he heard the shower shut off Becki's head appeared round the door,

"Did you get some clothes?"

"Yeah they're there" he pointed to the sofa

"Can you pass them to me?"

John laughed "Bex they are five steps away from you, get em yourself"

Becki sighed and looked down at the tiny towel wrapped around her then ran out and grabbed them quickly before running back into the bathroom. John pretended not to look as she ran out, but he was watching her through the mirror on the other side of the room with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Later that night Becki and Melody were curled up on Becki's sofa eating popcorn at her house. Both girls were still feeling the after effects of the night before.

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming here too?"

"Mel how was I supposed to know they were gonna come and visit Matt?"

Melody didn't reply she just stared at the TV screen, they had decided to watch The Ring.

"John told me you ended up in Randy's room last night" Becki smirked

"Yeah and I woke up in my underwear"

"WHAT!" Becki nearly choked on her popcorn

Melody had gone red "apparently my clothes didn't look comfortable to sleep in so he helped me out of them"

Becki started laughing "Can you even remember getting to his room?"

"Nope" Mel replied still staring at the screen, she threw a piece of popcorn at Becki who had fell back against the arm of the sofa laughing.

"Shut up and watch the film"

"ok" Becki sniggered as she settled down to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

When the movie ended both Becki and Melody were spooked.

"Ok that girl was seriously creepy" Becki said

Melody stared at the TV then jumped up saying "Ok I don't wanna be near a TV for a while"

"Me either" Becki stood up and was about to head to the kitchen when the phone rang.

Both girls looked at one another, Melody nudged Becki "Your phone, you answer it"

"Hello"

A quiet croaky voice replied "Seven days" as someone started banging at the door.

Both girls jumped and screamed, then they heard laughing. Becki threw her phone on the sofa and stormed to the front door, Melody followed.

Opening the door they found John and Randy nearly falling over each other laughing while Matt smirked in the background.

"I hate you!" Becki glared at John who still had his phone to his ear.

"Nah you don't"

Melody nudged Becki in the back and whispered "Matt Hardy is stood at your front door"

Becki smirked and looked past John and Randy "Matt right?"

"Yeah, you must be Becki, pleased to meet you"

"You too, this is Melody" she pointed at Mel who waved "Matt come on in, you two…." she glared at Randy and John who were still laughing "You two can go away"

"Aww come on Bex we couldn't resist" Randy laughed

"You should have closed your blinds" John added

Becki ignored them and led Matt into the kitchen, Melody just stared at them while they continued to laugh and walked in.

"You ok Mel?" John asked

Once her heart had stopped racing Melody glared and said "You two suck!" and followed Becki and Matt into the kitchen.

"Well at least she spoke" Randy said to John as they followed.

* * *

John, Randy and Matt invited themselves to stay at Becki's that night. Melody had gone to bed, Randy had soon followed when he realised that his room had an adjoining door to hers so that he could 'torment her some more'.

Matt was checking his e-mails on Becki's laptop before heading to bed leaving Becki and John in the living room. John was sat on the sofa and Becki was sat on the floor at his feet.

"You tired?" John asked as Becki yawned and stretched.

"A little" she looked up and smiled.

"Go to bed then"

"I will soon"

"So am I forgiven for earlier?" John smirked

"Hmmm I guess, but if you do it again, your in trouble!"

"Oh really" John raised his eyebrows "What sort of trouble?"

Becki smirked "depends how much you annoy me"

John reached down and poked her in the side, "Hey!"

Becki spun round to face him and hit him on the arm as he continued, "am I annoying you yet?"

"yeah! Stop it!" Becki slapped at his hands.

"Nah, I wanna see what sort of trouble I'm gonna get in"

Becki moved backwards trying to get away from him, John just leaned over to reach her but he went too far and ended up falling on her. Becki was momentarily stunned as she found herself on her back with John on top of her. His face had changed, he wasn't smirking anymore, he reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

* * *

Melody made her way downstairs, she was thirsty, she also wanted something to throw at Randy if he tried to scare again by running through the adjoining door to their rooms that unfortunately for her didn't have a lock. She headed to the living room to ask Bex if she wanted anything.

What she found when she got there made her grin from ear to ear. Becki was lying on the floor, John was on top of her, and they were kissing!


	10. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The following morning Melody bounced into Becki's bedroom and proceeded to jump on her bed till she woke up. Grabbing a pillow Becki threw it at Mel.

"Go away"

"nope" Melody grinned, jumped one more time and landed cross legged on the bed.

"Ugh, Mel what time is it?" Becki groaned

"Eight"

Becki's response was to pull the sheet over her head.

"Oh no you don't" Melody pulled the sheet down and continued "Do you have something to tell me?"

Becki glared at her friend "Ask me when I'm awake"

As Becki was pulling the sheet back over her head John walked in.

"Hello" Melody grinned

John raised an eyebrow as he looked at Melody "Hi! Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"No reason" Mel looked at Becki who was now completely under the sheet "See if you have better luck waking her up" Melody jumped off the bed and practically skipped out of the room.

John watched her leave with a smirk on his face. Once she was gone he turned to bump on the bed and grinned. He walked over to bed and slid under the sheet behind Becki, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him.

"Good morning" he whispered in her ear

"Why are you awake?" she grumbled

"Good morning John" John mumbled then grinned as Bex turned around to face him

"Shut up" she said smiling as she snuggled up to him.

"Ok" he smiled as he hugged her to him

* * *

"You woke her up yet?" Mel called from the hallway two minutes later and nearly jumped out of her skin when Randy appeared at her side.

"Are you always so perky in the morning?" he asked rubbing his eyes

Melody stared at his bare chest for a moment then replied "Unless I'm hung over, yes!"

"Five words? An actual sentence? I'm impressed" Randy smirked as Melody stuck her tongue out.

"I'm hungry! Want some breakfast?" Melody asked as she bounded back into Becki's room, Randy laughed and followed.

Becki groaned and rolled away from John when she heard Melody charge back into the room. Both John and Randy laughed as Mel started jumping on the bed again.

"Bex get up"

"Someone gag her" Becki grumbled as she buried head under a pillow.

"What's all the noise? Its eight in the morning people, why are you awake?" Matt stood in the doorway rubbing his face.

"Exactly" Becki said from under her pillow.

"Who wants breakfast?" Melody asked jumping off the bed and heading to the kitchen.

"Food? Why didn't you say so?" Matt followed Melody.

Randy watched with a smirk on his face and went to follow them, before he left he turned to John and said "I like her in the mornings!"

* * *

Once John heard Melody banging around in the kitchen he pulled Becki back to him.

"Will no one let me sleep?" she murmured as she turned and buried her head in his chest.

"fine, go to sleep I'll go see what Melody's killing in the kitchen" he tried to move from under her but Becki threw her arm across his waist.

"You can't go anywhere, you're my pillow" John laughed as she tightened her grip round his waist, it didn't make any difference, he could still move if he wanted too….but he didn't.

"When was it decided that I'm your pillow?"

"Since I sort your crazy ass schedule out, the least you can do is be my pillow!" Becki looked up at him and smirked.

"Unless your gonna return the favour….don't get used to this!" he replied with a smile. Becki didn't say anything, she just snuggled up to him and got comfy.

Around five minutes later John had decided he didn't want to go back to sleep, looking down at Becki he grinned and poked her in the side.

"Hey! What was that for?" Becki turned onto her stomach and looked up at John.

"Get up!"

"When did you become bossy?" Becki laughed and tried to wiggle away as John poked her in the side again "Stop it!"

"Not until you get up" Becki continued to try and wriggle out of his grasp, as he reached for her she rolled onto her back, so he rolled with her and pinned her to the bed.

"How am I supposed to get up now?" she asked trying to free her wrists from under his hands.

"Suddenly I can think of better things to do!"

His lips were inches from hers when Randy coughed from the doorway, with a smirk on his face he said

"Melody can't find anything she would like to eat! So get up we're going out for breakfast"


	11. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Six days later John and Becki had just arrived back at the hotel from leaving Melody at the airport. After the two days at Becki's, John hadn't seen much of the girls as he was so busy. While Becki worked Randy spent the time tormenting Melody and had even managed to get her to swap numbers with him, John could just imagine those phone conversations!

"Have you heard from Randy yet?" Becki asked throwing her jacket on a chair.

"Yeah, his surgery went well"

"Good" Becki wiped her eyes, both her and Mel had ended up crying at the airport. Becki consoled herself with the thought of going to England in just over four weeks.

John walked over and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her he said "You'll see her again after Judgement Day, it's not that far off"

"I know, it just seems strange knowing she's not gonna be around all the time"

John laughed "Don't know about strange but it will definitely be quiet"

Smiling Becki replied "That's very true"

John let her go and fell onto his bed "So remind me, am I doing anything tonight?"

"nothing work wise" she sat down on the sofa, playing with a strand of hair.

"So does that mean I can have you all to myself tonight?" John asked wiggling his eyebrows. Much to his frustration John had never been left alone with Becki since they had kissed. He didn't think he was gonna get much time alone with her anytime soon as his cousin Marc was coming on the road with them to promote their album.

Becki laughed and said "You're an idiot!"

"Can I?" John did his best cheesy grin.

"Yeah ok, I need to go and confirm some album signings first"

"Get going then!" John laughed as Becki flipped him off. She grabbed her bag and jacket then left.

* * *

Two hours later Becki returned to find John stretched out on his bed fast asleep. She closed the door gently so that she didn't wake him. 'he looks cute asleep' she thought. Walking over to the bed she carefully climbed in and curled up beside him. After ten minutes of watching him sleep Becki reached across him for the TV remote. As she reached his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down on top of him.

"Hi" he said sleepily, rubbing his face with his free hand.

Becki grinned and replied "Hey"

"How long you been here?"

"Bout ten minutes"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Becki smiled "Your cute when your asleep!"

"Cute?"

"Yeah cute!"

"Kittens and babies are cute!"

Laughing Becki asked "What's your point?"

"Pick a better word!"

Before Becki could decide on a better word there was a knock at the door. John groaned as Becki rolled off him and silently cursed whoever was at the door, he got up and went over to the door.

"Jo go away" he said opening the door slightly

"Becki here?" Joanne asked trying to look over his shoulder with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes! Now go away"

"I need to speak to her"

"Tough"

Joanne laughed "What's up with you?"

"Nothing"

"Let me speak to Becki then" Joanne knew what John's problem was, but she found it amusing.

"Fine! Bex"

Becki hopped off the bed and walked over to the door as John walked back to bed and sat down.

"Hey Jo"

"Hey I need you to come and help me with something" she smirked at John who was mimicking her from his position on the bed. Once he realised what she had said he glared at her. Joanne added "It wont take long"

"Ok" Becki turned to John, he was still glaring at Joanne "I'll be right back ok?"

"Yeah ok" John replied as they left.

* * *

Becki followed Joanne to her room, once inside Becki asked "What am I helping you with?"

Joanne grinned "Nothing"

"huh?" Becki made her way to the sofa and curled up on it.

"I'm annoying John! What's going on with you two?"

Becki smiled "Nothing why?"

Jo raised her eyebrows "Oh really! That's not what Randy tells me"

Laughing Becki replied "What's he told you?"

"That would be telling! So come on! Tell me"

"We kissed! Once" Bex smiled at the memory.

"Only once?"

"Yes!"

"Are you gonna do it again?" Jo smiled as she sat next to Becki

"How do I know?"

"Well do you wanna?"

"Jo!"

"What?"

When she didn't reply Jo continued "Oh come on, I need some entertainment in my life"

Becki couldn't help but laugh "so my life is your entertainment"

Jo shrugged "Well yeah!"

"Ok I'm leaving" smiling Becki stood up and headed to the door.

"You are so telling me tomorrow" Jo called after her.

Before sheclosedthe door Bex said "I think your turning into Mel".

* * *

John was still sat on the bed when Becki returned. She smiled as she closed the door and leant back against it.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?"

John stood up and walked towards her, he got so close to her she was pressed against the door. Resting one hand flat against the door he leaned down to her, as his other hand rubbed her cheek he replied

"This"

Becki melted against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	12. Chapter 18and19

**_A/N: thankyou so much for all of the reviews! Keep em comin._**

Disclaimer: As much as i wish i owned John, Randy or any other WWE character i dont!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

John walked into his dressing room and smiled at Becki who was as usual at her laptop.

"Do you ever get off that thing?"

"It's not my fault you happen to be so busy" she replied while looking at a sheet of paper.

John placed his belt on the table and walked over to her, taking her hand he guided her away from the laptop and into his arms.

"there's only one problem with me being so busy"

Sighing Becki wrapped her arms round his waist, resting her head on his chest she asked

"What would that be?"

"I never see my assistant!" he kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

Becki made her way back to her laptop as John's cell started ringing,

"Hey dude"

"hey" Randy replied

"How's the shoulder?"

"Getting there! I'm coming to hang out with you guys for a while"

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"Cool I think Bex will be glad of the company"

Becki looked up from the screen, that was true, John so busy she only saw him on planes, in cars or dressing rooms. The only person she seemed to speak to these days was Melody. It was ten days till Judgement Day and she couldn't wait to see Melody and her dad again.

"Well I'll be very happy to keep her company"

"Don't go getting any ideas!" John said in a serious tone.

Randy laughed "Jealous are we?"

"Shut up!"

"Instead of getting jealous do something about it! Lock yourself in her hotel room or something"

"If I had the time I would" John laughed and looked over at Becki, she was watching him with an amused look on her face.

"Then you'll have to find some time, see ya tomorrow"

"yeah later" John disconnected the call.

"Who's coming to keep me company?" Becki asked shutting her laptop off

"Randy"

Becki grinned "When and what's he getting ideas about?"

"Tomorrow and nothing!"

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" she asked rubbing her eyes

John watched her as she gathered her things, he'd had so many places to go he barely had time to speak to her and he didn't like it. His cousin Marc had disappeared for the night so John finally had some time to spend with Becki.

"Yeah let's go, I'm keeping you company tonight"

Becki stopped and looked at John "Really?"

"Really" John laughed as a grin spread across her face "that's a happy face"

"Yeah well…"

"Well what?" he asked walking back over to her

Becki wrinkled her nose "I kinda miss you"

John kissed her softly on the lips "I miss you too" he picked up her bags and added "come on lets go".

* * *

Becki was laying on her bed flicking through the TV channels waiting for John to get out of the shower when her cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey you"

"Hey Mel"

"you in a better mood today?"

"Yeah"

"Ah so you've had time with lover boy today?"

"stop calling him that"

Melody laughed "well he is!"

"No he's not"

"well he will be"

"Whatever"

"So you looking forward to having Randy keeping you company?"

"how do you know that?"

"he told me"

"ooh so you can have actual conversations with him now?"

"shut up I only hung up on him five times!"

Becki laughed "Yeah and then you said about two words to him another five times!"

"Leave me alone I cant help it!"

Becki just giggled so Mel changed the subject "So where is lover boy?"

Sighing at Melody's name for John she replied "he's in the shower"

"where are you?"

"on my bed"

"who's shower is he in?"

"mine"

"Well what are you doing on the phone to me? Get in there with him!"

"Melody shut up!"

"Nope! Hang on your dads just walked in"

"Hey sweetheart"

Becki smiled "Hi Dad"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes dad I'm fine"

"you sure"

"Yes"

"good just checking"

"Dad you worry too much"

"Cant help it I'm a dad"

Becki laughed "Yeah I know! Are you ok?"

"Yes mum!" he teased

"Dad!"

"yes honey I'm fine"

"Are you looking after Melody?"

"As much as anyone can look after this tearaway" Becki could hear Melody complaining in the background.

"She has me watching wrestling now you know"

"I thought you said it was rubbish"

"That was so she wouldn't corrupt you into watching it, but that didn't work as your working for the company"

"Dad I never watched wrestling with her though"

"Ah well you can watch it now! I actually like it! Not too sure on that Cena character though"

Becki started laughing "Has Melody told you who I work for?"

"no, she tells me nothing, just like you!"

"well I work for 'that Cena character'"

"Hmmm I'm not sure I like that! Seems to have a temper on him"

"Dad he's acting!"

"I'm not so sure"

Becki rolled her eyes "Dad he's lovely! I'll introduce you when we are there"

"Hmmm ok! Melody wants to speak to again, see you soon sweetheart"

"Bye dad, love you"

"You too, bye"

"Howdy!"

"You've converted my dad?"

"Yeah it's great isn't it? Now he'll know who everyone is when you come over"

"except he doesn't seem to like John!"

Melody started laughing "That's my fault"

"Why? What did you do?"

Melody put on a sweet voice "I showed him the wordlife DVD! It gave the wrong impression!"

"why I've not seen it"

"It shows most of the stuff he did before he was a face"

"What's a face?"

Melody sighed "How long have you worked with him? It means good guy"

"Oh"

"Your useless! You know that?"

"Yeah so you tell me every time you talk about wrestling!"

"Well you are! Ok go and jump in the shower with him now!" Becki heard her dad shouting in the background 'who's the him in the shower?'

"No one!" Melody laughed "Ok I'm going, luv ya"

"You too, bye"

* * *

John had been stood in the doorway watching since Becki started talking to her Dad. It was the first time he had heard her talk to him, he had to hold back a laugh when Becki had said; _"Well I work for 'that Cena character'"._

"Your dad doesn't approve of me then?"

Becki jumped, she hadn't even noticed John was in the room and her jaw nearly hit the floor when she looked over to find him leaning in the doorway in nothing but a towel.

"He's not sure of your character and doesn't like the idea of me working for you" she replied getting up.

"you don't work for me! You work with me" he walked towards her and smirked when she tried to get out of his way.

"and where'd you think you're going?" he asked grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"For a shower, you've been hogging my bathroom remember?"

"Have it later" he replied moving her backwards towards the bed.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Two days later Randy and John were sat in Johns hotel room waiting for Becki to come back from a meeting with Joanne.

"Where's Marc this week?"

"Haven't got any appearances for the album this week so he decided to go home" John replied flicking through his schedule for the week and smiling when he realised he would be able to spend time with Becki.

"So what's going on with you and Bex? She wont tell me" Randy pouted

"Not much" John replied simply

"your as bad as she is"

John laughed "that's cos it's none of your business!"

"well it's easy to see something is going on"

"That's all you need to know then!" John replied.

* * *

Once their meeting was over Joanne dragged Becki to lunch. Joanne sat down across from her and smiled,

"Ok, now your gonna tell me!"

Becki sighed "seriously you are becoming Melody!"

"Nah I've always been this way" she paused "plus Melody told me to make you tell me!"

Becki laughed "That sounds more like it!"

"So?" Joanne raised an eyebrow and waved her hand for Becki to continue.

"Nothing is really going on!"

"Whatever you say" Jo said sarcastically

"Ok we kiss but every time it seems we're gonna go farther….it doesn't" Becki whispered

"What do you mean?" Joanne asked taking a swig of her drink.

"The other night he was in my room in nothing but a towel! But as soon as he tried to take things further I kinda freaked out!" Becki played with a napkin.

"Why?"

Becki shrugged "I think I'm broken!"

Joanne burst out laughing. Becki grinned "Well I must be! What girl in their right mind would run away from John when all he's wearing is a towel?"

"I would!" Joanne spluttered, she tried to compose herself and continued "is something bothering you?"

"Huh?"

"You know? Is there something that's bothering you that makes you freak out?"

Becki sighed "I suppose my last relationship wasn't fantastic"

Joanne noticed Becki tug at her sleeves. She had practically forgotten about the scars on her arms.

"You don't have to say anything to me but if it's anything to do with them" she pointed at her arms "Then you should talk to John about it"

"I guess" Becki continued playing with the napkin.

"Bex whatever it is he'll understand"

* * *

John and Randy were watching TV and getting bored.

"What was the meeting about? They're taking forever" Randy complained

"The meeting will have finished hours ago! They will be gossiping"

"About you?" Randy smirked "Telling each other how lovely you are!"

"Hmmm" John knew what they would be talking about, the same thing he wanted to talk to Becki about.

Randy waved a hand in front of Johns face "Earth to John!"

"Huh what!"

"What's the matter with you?"

"Oh nothing" John replied while staring at the TV screen.

"Daydreaming about Bex?" Randy teased

John snorted "You could say that!"

Randy frowned "Seriously what's with you?"

"Why won't she sleep with me!" John blurted out

Randy stared at John for a moment then started to laugh "What!"

"You heard me" John sighed

Randy's cell phone started to ring, he looked at the caller id and smirked "Lets ask Mel!" he hit the call button "Hey Mel" he said grinning, his smile soon disappeared when he realised Melody was crying.

"Randy" she whispered

"Mel? What's the matter?" he asked sitting up straight, John noticed and sat up himself watching Randy.

"Randy you have to listen to me" Melody was whispering

"Ok"

"Don't let Becki come here" she sobbed

"What why?"

"Please! Don't let her" Randy heard Melody whimper then the line went dead.


	13. Chapter 20

**_Hey everyone, thanks again for all the reviews! Sorry this ones a bit short, but the aftermath of this chapter will be up very soon._**

Disclaimer: I dont own any WWE characters, unfortunately!

**Chapter 20**

John watched as Randy dialled Melody's number.

"What's wrong?" John asked as Randy started to pace across the room with the phone to his ear.

"She was crying and told me not to let Becki go to England"

John stood up, "What?"

Randy had dialled three times without getting an answer and he was getting frustrated,

"She begged me not to let Becki go then the line went dead"

"and she was crying?"

Randy spun round "YES!"

John held up his hands but didn't reply as Randy dialled Mel's number again.

"DAMN IT!" Randy yelled and threw his phone on the bed as Becki walked in

* * *

. 

Becki stood in the doorway, she took one look at John and could tell something was wrong.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at Randy who was staring at his phone on the bed.

"It's nothing" John glanced at Randy as he walked towards her.

Becki looked from John to Randy. She had seen the look John had given Randy and now Randy was glaring at John.

"You sure?" she looked to Randy.

Randy looked at John, he was stood in front of Becki with his back to her, his face was telling Randy to agree. Not believing what he was doing Randy forced a smile and replied "Sure"

"see told ya" John turned to Becki and pulled her into a hug.

Randy watched with an odd look on his face 'what the hell is he doing?' he thought. He grabbed his phone and walked into the bathroom.

Becki watched from Johns arms, when Randy slammed the bathroom door she couldn't help but ask again "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

John looked up at ceiling then grinned and looked down at her "I'm positive" he kissed her forehead "you got anything left to do?"

"trying to get rid of me are ya?" Becki smirked

"Never!" John replied brushing a piece of hair from her face "just making sure you have everything out of the way so I can have you all to myself!"

Becki smiled "In that case I do have some things I need to do"

"ok, well you go do them and I'll see you in your room in about two hours" John pulled her back to him as she went to leave, he leant down and kissed her softly.

"What was that for?" Becki smiled as they pulled apart.

John shrugged and grinned "Felt like it! Now get!" he turned her in the direction of her room.

Laughing as she left Bex said "see you in two hours then"

* * *

Randy came out of the bathroom when he heard Becki leave. 

"What in the hell are you doing!" he asked John who was sat on the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

"We don't need to tell her yet" John said to his knees

"Um… yeah we do! It's her best friend we're talking about here"

"I know that" John snapped looking up at Randy "We need to find out what's goin on first"

"Well she's not answering" Randy threw his mobile on the bed again.

John ran his hands through his hair "We need to get somebody else's number"

"Like who?" Randy was looking at John like he'd gone crazy "we don't know anybody else that knows them"

John shrugged and grabbed Randy's phone, sighing he threw the phone to Randy and said "Keep calling then"

* * *

Around two hours later Becki shut off her laptop and fell onto her bed when her cell phone rang. 

"Hi" she smiled

"Hey, sorry I'm running a little late" John replied

"who was it that kept complaining that he didn't see enough of his assistant" Bex laughed

"That would be me!"

"But now your running late!" she teased

"I'll make it up to ya" Becki frowned, he sounded different, like he was distracted.

"Are you ok?"

John sighed "Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure? You sound weird"

John gulped "Good weird or bad weird?"

"Is there a good weird?"

"Yeah I consider you a good weird!"

"Oh shut up!"

John forced a laugh and tried to act normal "Nah don't wanna"

Becki heard Randy and Joanne shouting at each other in the background, she couldn't tell what they were saying though.

"What are they shouting about?"

"Just the usual bickering" John replied while waving his arm at Randy and Joanne trying to get them to shut up.

"Ok then! How long you gonna be?"

"I'll be as quick as I can"

"Ok see you later"

"Bye"

* * *

No sooner had Becki disconnected the call when her cell rang again, assuming it was John she answered it without checking who it was, 

"What do you want now?"

Becki frowned when there was no reply, she glanced at the caller id,

"Mel?" no answer.

"Melody?" Becki was starting to worry.

"Mel you there?" still there was no reply but she could hear someone crying.

"Hello? Mel?" it was definitely Melody that she could hear crying.

Becki shouted into the phone "Mel, you there? What's goin on?"

There was silence for a moment but then Becki heard something, it was Melody but she seemed far away from the phone.

"Mel?"

Becki jumped when she heard Melody scream "Hang up!"

"Wha…." Becki froze as she heard a familiar voice,

"Surprise!"

Her skin crawled, "Leave her alone" she whispered

"Oh I will, if you tell me where you are"

"NO BECKI HANG UP!" Mel screamed

At the other end of the phone Becki heard a thud and Melody cry out.

"Leave her alone Dean!" a tear ran down her cheek as she listened to Melody cry.

"Just tell me where you are baby and she will be fine"

"I'm in …….." the line went dead.

Becki stared at the phone in her hand for a moment, she stood up and walked to her door fighting back tears. She reached out to the handle and froze, the tears she was fighting back flowed as she fell to the floor and cried.


	14. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Becki's cell phone rang again five minutes later, reaching for it she checked the id through her tears.

"Dad" she sobbed

"Do you know where she is?"

"Dean" a fresh wave of tears escaped her eyes.

"Ssssh sweetie, I'll find her, did he say anything to you?"

"He wanted to know where I am" Becki curled up in ball against her wall.

"You didn't tell him did you"

"It cut off before I could"

"Don't you dare tell him you hear me?"

"But …"

"But nothing, your friends told me what Melody said so you stay right there and do not tell him anything!"

Becki sniffed and wiped her eyes, she frowned as she realised what her dad had just said

"What do you mean they told you what Melody said? When? What did she say?"

"I thought you knew, when did you speak to him?"

"About ten minutes ago" Becki replied swatting her tears away

"Oh"

"What?"

Her dad paused, he didn't know what was going on, "They called me about an hour ago, I've been looking for her since"

Becki couldn't believe what she just heard "Who called you?"

"Randy, Joanne and John" Becki started to sob.

"Honey stop crying, I know where I'll find her now"

"What did she say?" Becki sobbed

"Not to let you come here"

"Well I am" Becki said trying to pull herself off the floor.

"You will not"

"Dad!" Becki protested

"Young lady you will stay where you are!"

"But dad I cant…."

"You will stay there you hear me?" Becki knew from his tone there was no arguing with him.

"Yes dad"

"Good, I'll call you when I find her, stay with your friends and don't answer your phone unless you know who it is"

"ok, be careful"

"I will sweetie, I love you"

"You too" her dad hung up.

* * *

Becki crawled off the floor and onto her bed. She laid there staring at ceiling trying to hold in her tears.

'they knew?' she thought. At that moment John walked in.

"Hey" John said then froze when he looked at her.

Becki couldn't speak, when she looked at him she burst into tears. John rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she fell against him and cried against his chest.

"Ssssh its ok" he whispered as he rubbed her back.

"No it's not" Becki sobbed into his chest.

The room was silent apart from Becki's sobs. John could only assume her Dad had called her and told her what had happened.

Once Becki had stopped crying she pulled away from John.

"You knew" she said simply wiping stray tears away.

John didn't know what to say other than "Yes"

"When did she call?"

"About three hours ago"

Becki stared at him in disbelief "So when I came to your room and Randy was being weird, you knew?"

"Yes" John felt awful, he watched as she started to sob again and reached out to her.

"Get away from me!"

"Bex!" John pleaded

"You knew something was wrong and you didn't tell me! If he's hurt her I'll never forgive you"

"If who's hurt her?"

"It doesn't matter anymore"

"Becki I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we wanted to find out what was going on before we told you"

"If you had told me I would have known! Instead of having to find out from him!"

"From who? Your dad?"

Becki snorted "No!"

John tried to reach for her again "From who?"

Becki slapped Johns hand away "Just get out John"

"Becki!" John pleaded again

"GET OUT!"

John sighed and left as Becki started to cry again.

* * *

Randy and Joanne were still in Johns room when he returned.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked when she saw his face.

"She knows"

"I told you to tell her" Randy snapped

"Shut up" Joanne elbowed Randy as John fell onto his bed and covered his face with his hands.

"It wasn't her dad that told her, it was someone else"

"who?"

"I don't know, but she thinks someone may have hurt Mel"

Randy started pacing the room again as Joanne watched.

"Why are you back here?" Joanne asked

John sighed "She kicked me out"

"Oh" Joanne replied as her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hello, is that Joanne?"

"Yeah"

"It's David, Becki's dad"

"Oh hi, have you found her?"

"Yes" he paused "Please, don't let Becki come back here"

"Is Melody ok?" both John and Randy stared at Joanne.

"Not really no" his voice sounded strained "but Becki cannot come here, it's not safe"

Joanne ran a hand through her hair, she had no idea what was going on, "Ok"

"Thank you!"

"I don't really know what's going on but your welcome"

"I need to speak to Becki now, thanks for your help"

"no problem, bye"

"Bye"

Joanne looked at the two men staring at her,

"I have no clue what's going on"

"Is Melody ok?" Randy asked

"No" Joanne ran her hands through her hair "Someone needs to go to Becki, her dad said not to let her go there either"

"I'll go" Randy said glaring at John as he left.

* * *

Becki ignored the knocking at her door, she had just finished talking to her dad. All she had got from that conversation was that Melody was hurt and she couldn't go home.

"Bex it's Randy, open the door"

Becki crawled off her bed and opened the door then headed back to her bed without saying a word.

"Stupid question but are you ok?"

"I think you know the answer!" she replied coldly

"he didn't tell you to protect you"

"I didn't need protecting! Melody did"

Randy sighed "I know, I wanted to tell you, how is she?"

"All I know is she's hurt, Dad wouldn't tell me anything else"

Randy sat on the bed next to her "he told Joanne not to let you go there"

"I know, he made me promise I wouldn't, so I cant even see Mel" Becki sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You mad at me?"

"more upset than mad"

"I'm sorry" Randy wrapped an arm around her

"I know"

"I can to go to England to see her!"

"Really?"

Randy shrugged "I don't have anything else to do while I'm rehabbing"

"Thank you" Becki hugged him

"Do I need to know anything before I go?"

"No, you'll find out when you get there"


	15. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Two days later John was sat in his dressing room waiting for Joanne so they could go back to the hotel when his cell rang.

"hello?"

"Hey man" Randy replied

John stood up "Well it's about time"

"Sorry" Randy didn't know what else to say

"How's Mel?"

"Not good"

John was pacing the room, hearing Randy's words he stopped and ran a hand through his hair,

"How bad?"

"To put it simply, she got the hell beat out of her!"

John sat back down as Randy continued "she hasn't woke up yet!"

"Do you know what happened?"

"We know who did it!"

"Who?"

"A guy called Dean" John remembered the first day he'd upset Becki, that was the name of the person who kept calling her.

"That all you know?"

Randy paused "Um.."

"Rand?"

"How's Bex?" he changed the subject.

John frowned, obviously Randy knew more. "She won't speak to me"

"Have you tried?"

"Not since yesterday"

"Well try again, her dad has just told her how Mel is"

Randy continued when John didn't reply "You did what you thought was right"

"It wasn't though was it?" John snapped

"You wanted to protect Bex and you have!"

"That doesn't help Melody"

Randy sighed "No but…" he paused "John I have to go"

"Huh why?"

"They think Mel is waking up"

* * *

On the way back to the hotel John filled Joanne in on his conversation with Randy.

"Do you want me to check on Becki?" Joanne asked as they got out of the car.

"well at least she will speak to you" John sounded bitter.

Sighing Jo replied "She was upset"

"I know she was upset"

"don't be snapping at me!"

"Sorry" they walked together to the elevator.

"She'll be upset now too you know"

John sighed "That's the problem"

"What's the problem"

"I hate seeing her upset! And she told me she'd never forgive me if Mel got hurt"

Joanne smiled slightly "She didn't mean that"

"How do you know?" John asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"She told me! Now go and check on her" Joanne said as she left John stood in the hallway and headed to her room.

* * *

Becki was staring out her hotel window, her phone was ringing, she didn't recognise the number so she wasn't answering. Earlier her dad had called to finally tell her how Melody was, he hadn't told her much and all Becki wanted to do now was go home. Not knowing what to do with herself she flopped down onto the sofa and held her head in her hands. She glared at her phone as it started to ring again, at the same time someone knocked on her door. Ignoring the ringing she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey" John half expected her to slam the door in his face.

"Hi" Becki walked back over to the sofa and sat down leaving John stood in the doorway.

He watched her for a moment, when she didn't tell him to get lost he entered the room. As he sat on the end of the bed he picked up the cell that was still ringing.

"Don't answer it!" John looked over to her, she was running her hands through her hair, when she reached the ends she would tug at it. He noticed her skin looked pale and dark circles surrounded her eyes, she was exhausted.

"Okay" he placed the phone back on the bed as it stopped ringing "You know who it is?"

"Nope, that's why I'm not answering" she was being very cold and distant with him, but at least she was talking.

As they sat in silence John watched Becki intently, he frowned, seeing her look so pale and exhausted gave him an unfamiliar feeling in his chest.

"Stop staring at me!" Becki mumbled, she was laying on the sofa now looking at the ceiling.

"When did you last eat?" he replied still watching her.

Becki ran a hand over her face "I can't remember"

"You need to eat"

"I'm fine"

John sighed, he walked over to the sofa and knelt down beside her. He took her hand, she glanced at him quickly then turned her attention back to the ceiling, she didn't have the energy to pull her hand away.

"Bex, your not fine"

Becki didn't reply, she just continued to stare at the ceiling. He was right and she didn't have the energy to fight him and John knew it. With his thumb he wiped a stray tear away that ran down her cheek.

"Let me help you"

Finally Becki actually looked at him, after she had thought about everything she understood why John hadn't told her about Melody's phone call, like Randy had said, he wanted to protect her from whatever was happening. He cared about her enough to do that even though he had no idea what he was trying to protect her from and now here he was after she had screamed at him, wanting to help her.

Becki nodded and whispered "Ok"

* * *

John was heading back to Becki's room after grabbing himself some clothes from his own. After he had ordered Becki something to eat from room service he had decided he was going stay in her room for the night to make sure she got some sleep, as it was obvious from looking at her that she hadn't been sleeping. His cell rang,

"Yo!"

"Hey" Randy replied

"How's Mel? Is she awake?"

"Yeah she woke up. She's sleeping now"

"Has she said anything?" John asked as he stopped outside Becki's door.

"No, the doctors are saying she might not remember anything because she took a pretty bad blow to the head. How's Bex? You have talked to her now I hope?"

"Yeah and she's exhausted" John paused "I think that's why she hasn't yelled at me again"

"Or maybe she's not mad at you!"

"Whatever! Back to Melody, other than her head how is she?"

"You got an hour?"

"That bad huh?"

"Her face is bruised and swollen, she can only open her eyes a little! Cracked ribs, broken fingers, her leg is basically shattered, massive blow to her head and they are talking about fluid or something possibly being on her brain! It's scary dude"

John was stunned, he had to ask the question that had been bugging him since all this happened "Randy, what has this got to do with Bex?"

Randy sighed, he wasn't completely sure himself, "From what I understand this guy Dean….he's after Becki"

John couldn't quite describe the emotions he felt at that moment, but he knew that Dean wouldn't get to Becki as long as he was around.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is they used to date and Bex moved to get away from him. Melody and Becki are the only ones that know the whole story according to David"

"Bex Dad right?"

"Yeah"

"I think I'd better talk to Becki. Does she know how bad Mel is hurt?"

"No, her dad didn't know how to tell her"

At that moment Becki opened the door, looking at John she whispered "You gonna come in or stand out here all night?"

John whispered back "Coming"

She shrugged and closed the door again. "Dude I gotta go"

"Ok, I'll call you later with an update"

"Ok later"

John disconnected the call and took a deep breath, 'best get this over with' he thought as he entered her hotel room.


	16. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When John entered the room Becki was curled up on her bed staring blankly at the TV screen as her cell was yet again ringing. John had had enough of hearing that thing ring, he stalked over to the bedside table where Becki had left it.

"John leave it" Becki said wearily not really caring if he answered it or not.

"It's driving me crazy" he replied as he picked it up and hit the call button.

"Hello" he barked into the phone.

"You won't get an answer" Becki mumbled

She was right all John received was silence.

"Hello" John tried again but was met with silence once more.

Becki sat up, she reached out to John for the phone. He didn't want to give it to her, it didn't take a genius to figure out that it would be Dean at the other end of the line. Sensing he wasn't gonna give the phone up without a fight, Becki stood on the bed and quickly reached over and snatched it from his hands before sitting back down on the bed.

"What do you want?" she said into the phone without any real emotion as John watched intently.

"What belongs to me!" the sound of his voice made Becki shudder, "and trust me baby…..I'm gonna get it!"

John watched as she quickly ended the call and threw the phone on the bed in frustration.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he slowly sat on the bed next to her.

"Peachy" she replied sarcastically, John didn't reply and after a few minutes of silence Becki turned to him, running a hand through her hair she sighed, "I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"No it's not! I keep snapping at you and you don't deserve it" she laid back down on the bed hugging a pillow to her.

Reaching out he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, running his hand across her cheek he replied "I'd rather you snap at me than not talk to me"

Becki ran her hand slowly along his arm as he continued to stroke her cheek.

"I didn't mean the things I said the other day" she said quietly not looking him in the eye.

John smiled, he leant down and kissed her on the forehead "I know"

He laid down next to her and she instantly flung her arm across his stomach and moved closer to him.

"It would help if you moved the pillow" he said

Tossing the pillow behind her Becki moved again and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

They laid there in silence for a while, John absently stroking her shoulder and Becki staring at the television screen but not actually watching it. John decided it was now or never.

"Bex?"

"Hmmmm"

"Who's Dean?" he felt her tense but she didn't move like he had expected.

"My ex"

John sighed "Bex please don't make me drag this out of you"

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with why you moved to get away from him"

Becki rolled away from him and repositioned herself so she was laying on her left side facing him.

"Melody met him first! Once she had talked to him she was determined to set me up with him" John smiled, that sounded like Melody alright.

"So she forced me to go on a date with him, he acted like the perfect guy, you know the saying too good to be true? Well that was him." John started drawing patterns on her hand with his fingers.

"We'd been seeing each other for about nine months when a guy that Mel and I went to school with was killed! It was a big deal and there was a big police enquiry about it. In the end two guys were arrested for killing him, it turned out that he was involved in some sort of drugs deal that had gone wrong. After that we pretty much forgot about it until Dean asked me to move in with him"

Becki's cell phone started to ring again, John growled and grabbed the offending item, showing Becki the screen he asked "Recognise the number?"

"No"

John turned the phone off, before Becki could protest John added "If anything happens with Mel, Randy will call me"

"Ok"

"Carry on" John covered her hand with his.

"I moved in with him and things started to change, he was very secretive, he'd have all these people come round and would never tell me who they were and none of them would really speak to me. Then one day I overheard a conversation I shouldn't have. They were talking about the guy that had been killed, he'd sold a bad batch of drugs to a bunch of teenagers, it had sent a couple of them to the hospital but luckily none of them were seriously affected. The police had been close to finding out who had sold it and they killed him so that it wouldn't be traced to the person he was working for. The two guys that had gone to prison were the guys that killed him but they were working for Dean!"

John watched her closely as she took a deep breath and continued

"Unfortunately for me Dean knew I'd overheard the conversation. I'd gone up to our room to grab as much of my stuff as I could, I just wanted to get out of there but he had followed me. He locked me in the room with him and that's were I got these" Becki pulled up her sleeve to reveal the now faint pink scars.

John ran his fingers over the three scars he'd noticed before, the ones that had bled and formed a letter.

"He did that?" John already knew the answer.

"He changed in the blink of an eye, he said I belonged to him and was gonna give me a warning on what could happen if I said anything about what I overheard. I told him to go to hell so he gave me his warning" she looked down to her arm.

"He did that first" she pointed to the scars that formed the letter 'D'

"said it would always remind me who I belong too! When I still fought back he did the rest"

Pointing to the thicker looking scars she added "They were the worst"

John wasn't sure he wanted to know but asked anyway "Why?"

"These ones" she pointed to the thin scars "he did them with a pen knife, they didn't really hurt that much and I fought back the entire time, that's why there isn't many of them! But with these.." she traced her finger over a scar, "he made it so I couldn't fight back…..but instead of just cutting me with the knife he literally scratched the skin over and over again with the knife so it would hurt more" she paused "and scar worse"

John studied her face, it was blank, like she had switched off her emotions to the memory.

"I went straight to Melody after that, she was the one that patched my arms up and she kept Dean away from me till I left"

"Did you not call the cops?"

"We didn't call them because I was scared, stupid I know but he had told me he would make sure everyone I cared about would get hurt if I did"

"How did Mel keep him away?"

"He never knew where she lived, she'd pretend she hadn't heard from me when he would go to where she worked and he was too scared of my dad to ask him, he found me two days before I left"

"At Melody's?"

"No my dads, but he wasn't there" Becki rubbed her eyes, she hated having to talk about it.

"What did he do?" John didn't know why he was torturing himself, hearing how Becki had got those scars made him feel sick. Every time he thought of Becki having to go through that he had the urge to break Deans neck!

"Kicked me around a bit" she said it like it was nothing out of the ordinary "It's good job you never saw my back or side when I first got here"

John put a finger to her lips "Don't tell me anymore"

"You wanted to know"

John gently pulled her to him "I know I did but I cant hear anymore. Not yet"

Becki sighed as he kissed her gently, she wrapped her arm around his waist and asked "Why?"

"Thinking about you having to go through that makes me ill"

"Me too" she replied as she laid her head back on his chest.

* * *

Half an hour later John realised Becki was asleep. Gently he moved her off him and onto the bed, looking at her as she stirred slightly he promised himself and anyone that could hear him, that he would not let Dean get to Becki if it was the last thing he did.

He picked up his phone and quietly walked over the door, he did his best to open and close the door without making a sound.

Once in the hallway he called Randy.

"Hey man"

"Hey, How's Mel?"

Randy sighed "Full of pain killers! She's still sleeping, they say that's a good thing right?"

"Something to do with the body healing itself" John replied

"Ok she can sleep all she wants"

"Has she still not said anything?"

"She tried to mumble something about Becki but we couldn't tell what it was" Randy didn't want to add that it was tubes and machines that stopped them from understanding Melody, he asked

"How is Bex?"

"Sleeping too, she told me about Dean"

"Really? What's going on?"

"I don't know the whole story yet, I'll fill you in when I get to England"

"You ok dude? You sound weird"

"Yeah I'm fine" he wasn't, he was thinking about the scars on Becki's arms "I'd better get back to Bex. Later"

"See ya"

* * *

John quietly closed the door, he walked over to the bed pulling his t-shirt off as he did. Carefully he got back onto to the bed and laid down. He was flicking through the cable channels when Becki snuggled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her as she said sleepily "He hurt Mel bad didn't he?"

John brushed the back of his free hand across her cheek and replied "Yeah…he did"

"She'll be ok though wont she?"

"Yes she'll be fine"

"Promise?"

"sssssh go back to sleep" he didn't know if Mel would be fine.

"promise she'll be ok"

"I promise, now sleep" he kissed the top of her head, now all he had to do was hope that Melody would be ok.


	17. Chapter 24

**_Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! Work sucks and deprives me of my updating time! _**

**_Thanku for all the reviews! Keep em comin'_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

John was getting ready for his 'I quit' match as Becki was attempting to do some work, she wasn't very successful. Shutting her laptop in frustration she got up and stomped over to the sofa at the other side of the room. John watched her as she fell onto it, pulling her legs under her she rested her head on the arm of the sofa.

"You ok?" he asked while pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Can't concentrate" she mumbled, her cell phone rang.

John glared at it, he never wanted to hear another phone ring as long as he lived. He'd thrown her phone in the trash at least three times but Becki kept taking it back out. Becki picked it up, after she checked the screen she threw it back down. Walking over to the sofa John picked the cell up, turned it off and once again threw it in the trash.

As Becki raised her eyes to him John said "I swear if you take it back out I'll stomp on the damn thing"

Becki said nothing as he knelt in front of her "We'll get you a new one, everyone calls you on my cell anyway." That was true, her dad, Joanne and Randy had all been calling her on John's phone since she had told him about Dean.

John kissed her forehead before he stood back up, this would be the first time she had been out of his sight for more than ten minutes since he found out about Dean.

"Try and get some sleep while I have my match" he knew she still hadn't been sleeping well and he had to practically pin her to bed sometimes to get her to stay there.

"I'll try" she murmured, already falling asleep.

John kissed her forehead again before heading out for his match.

* * *

Becki had dozed in and out of sleep for about 30 minutes until she gave up trying. Looking at her watch she figured John wouldn't have long left till his match was over. She never really watched the matches, too many years of ignoring the TV when Mel was watching wrestling had left it's mark on Becki.

Leaving the dressing room, she headed towards catering to get something to drink. It only took her a minute to locate a bottle of water and she really didn't want to go back to the dressing room, shrugging she decided to go to the gorilla position and watch the end of Johns match. As soon as she got there, she regretted it!

Becki arrived to see John walk through the curtain covered in blood. He looked like something out of a horror movie, the blood was pouring out of his head and down his chest, yet unbelievably he was grinning. She stood frozen as she watched a medic descend on him and start asking him questions. John hadn't noticed that Becki was there and she didn't know what it was, but seeing him like that scared the life out of her. It caused her to think about Dean and what happened to Melody, then awful images of something happening to John flashed through her mind and she burst into tears. It was only then that John noticed her.

Waving the protesting medic away John walked over to Becki.

"Don't cry" he murmured as he pulled her into a hug.

Becki didn't reply, instead she fell into his embrace not caring that she would also be covered in blood now.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at you" Becki sniffed

John didn't realise what she meant at first until he looked down at the top of her head and noticed his blood was dripping on her.

"Bex I'm ok" he said as he ran his hands down her arms and gently pushed her away from him.

"No your not" she protested as she looked down at herself, her cream top had turned crimson.

John took her hand as the medic insisted that he had to go and get stitches.

"Come on, let them patch me up and we can go"

* * *

Back at the hotel John sat on the edge of the bathtub as Becki gently wiped the blood from his face. She had been so freaked out at the arena that John had to annoy the medics even more by insisting they just stitch him up quickly and let him go. Becki had also insisted on driving back to the hotel which had been an experience, she had got them lost by taking two wrong turns, it took them over an hour to find their way back. John smirked as he thought about what they must have looked like walking into the hotel, him with his face covered in blood and Becki, blood all over her top, in her hair and smudged on her face. Needless to say they had received plenty of strange looks.

"What are you smiling about?" Becki asked as she removed the last of the blood from his forehead.

"How funny we must have looked walking into the hotel" John replied as he stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders he spun her round and sat her down where he had been. Kneeling in front of her, he gently wiped his blood from her cheek.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah" Becki whispered.

"Why were you crying?" he asked, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

"I dunno" she shrugged "Seeing you like that made me think"

"About what?" John grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Something bad happening to you!" just the mere thought of it caused another tear to escape and roll down her cheek.

John smiled as he wiped the tear away with his thumb, resting his forehead against hers he replied "Nothing bad is going to happen to me"

"You don't know that"

"Trust me" John replied as he hugged her to him. Becki sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"You can shower first" John said as he pulled away from her. He was about to go out the door when Becki grabbed his hand.

"Shower with me" Becki replied as she dragged him towards her and captured his lips with her own.

* * *

Two hours later a sated Becki turned to a fidgeting John,

"John! Stop fidgeting, what's with you?" she couldn't help but smile when she saw him tangled up in the sheets.

"Sorry" he flipped over so he was lying on his back "Ok! I'm good"

Becki curled back up into a ball, two minutes later, John started to fidget again.

"John!" Becki mumbled as she turned to face him completely, pulling the sheet over her naked skin as she did.

"Sorry"

"What's with you? You've slept in my bed for the past four days and you haven't been like this"

John grinned "For the past four days we ain't been doin' what we just did!"

Becki laughed "That doesn't explain why you can't stay still"

John sighed "Sorry but I really want a sandwich!"

Becki stared at him for a moment before she started laughing "A sandwich?"

John shrugged "Yeah"

"then go and get one"

"You don't mind?" John asked, propping himself up on his elbow

"Why would I?"

"Most girls go crazy when I do this"

"Ah so you do it all the time then?" Becki asked trying not to laugh

"I cant help it! Besides it's my excuse when I don't wanna stay the night"

Becki laughed "You not coming back then?"

"Oh I'll be coming back" John said as he hopped out of the bed.

Curling back up Becki teased "But you just said you use it as an excuse when you don't wanna stay the night! What makes me different?"

Pulling on his shorts John replied without even thinking "I love you, that's what"


	18. Chapter 25

**_Thanku once again for all the reviews! What can i say? Yes i watch 5 Questions with the Champ and when he told the sandwich story i just had to include it!This is basically a 'bridge the gap' chapter so if it's boring i apologise x

* * *

_****Chapter 25**

John was sitting in the hotel restaurant staring at his grilled cheese sandwich that he had badgered the waitress for.

'Did I really say what I think I did?' he asked himself

He hadn't realised what he had said until he was stood in the elevator, he had wondered why Becki had stared at him with a strange look on her face when he left, now he knew! But it was true, he did love her. A goofy grin spread across his face thinking about it.

"What's with the face?" Joanne asked as she fell into the chair across from him

"Nothin" he replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"How's Bex?" Johns grin got even goofier looking at that question.

"she's good"

"Ok! Something's weird" Joanne stated

"How so?"

"Your being weird"

"no I aint"

Joanne studied his face for a moment then said "Becki". She smiled as Johns grin grew bigger once more.

"Ok, spill!"

"Spill what?" John asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"You and Bex! What's going on?"

John grinned at Joanne as he stood up, she stared at him, not believing that he was actually going to leave.

"I think I best get back to my room" he reached down and grabbed the last of his sandwich.

"I'll find out you know!"

"I'm sure you will" John shot back as he walked away leaving a frustrated Joanne behind.

* * *

When John bounded back into the hotel room Becki was falling asleep. She jumped as the door flew open.

"Sorry" John whispered when he realised he'd woke her.

"It's ok" she mumbled as she turned over to face him.

He still had a goofy grin plastered on his face and seeing Becki curled up looking at him wasn't helping.

"What?" Becki asked, wondering why he was looking at her the way he was. Earlier she could have sworn he said he loved her, but he left the room like nothing had happened. She had put it down to her hearing things, but now he was freaking her out.

'Maybe he did say it' she thought.

"Nothing! I just like looking at you"

Becki pulled the sheet up over her head.

"Hey" John protested, he jumped onto the bed and pulled the sheet down.

It was Becki's turn to protest as she tried in vain to pull the sheet back up.

"John give it back"

"Why?"

"Coz!"

John laughed "Coz what?"

Becki sighed and tried to grab the sheet again "Coz I'm naked"

"Yeah! I'd noticed" John smirked

"Then give it back" finally she succeeded in pulling the sheet back over herself.

Laying down next to her, his face inches from hers, he whispered in her ear "Bex I've probably seen just about every inch of you naked tonight, so why hide?"

His words, plus the feel of his breath on her neck sent shivers down Becki's spine.

"That was different" she mumbled, turning pink.

John kissed her neck, moving around to her lips.

"Then let me give you a heads up" he kissed her again before adding "Get used to it"

'he definitely said it' she thought as she buried her head in her pillow.

"Quit hiding" John protested, gently pulling her towards him.

"Shut up then"

"Why?"

Becki didn't reply, she snuggled up to John and got comfy. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him so that she was laying on top of him. Becki wriggled, trying to untangle herself from the sheet.

"You wanted the sheet, now your trying to get rid if it!" John teased

"I'm not trying to get rid of it, I'm tangled in it"

"I'll untangle you" John wiggled his eyebrows and tried to grab the sheet.

Becki laughed and grabbed the sheet before he could.

"It's good to hear you laugh again" he said as he rested a hand on her lower back.

When she didn't reply John slowly rubbed her back and said "You should get some sleep"

Rolling off him Becki replied "Ok".

* * *

Forty minutes later John climbed back into bed. He'd been in the hallway talking to Randy on his cell. Dean had apparently shown up at the hospital trying to see Mel. Randy never saw him, but was told about it.

Becki stirred slightly as he laid down.

"You awake?" John whispered

"Hmmm" she was obviously only half awake.

John watched her, he wouldn't admit it but the whole situation with Dean had him freaked. He knew Randy was hiding how bad Mel's condition actually was, but he'd see for himself in two days. Becki hid it well but he could tell she was terrified and he really didn't want to leave her, in his mind wherever he was would be where she was safe but everyone insisted that she had to stay away from England. After everything Dean had done John didn't want to imagine what else he would be capable of, all he knew was that he would never let Dean get to Becki.

John wrapped his arm around Becki's waist and whispered "About earlier…."

"Hmmm"

"I told you something"

"Hmmm" Becki didn't really hear what he saying as she was practically asleep.

"I meant it"

"Meant what?" she turned and snuggled up to his side, throwing an arm across his stomach.

"What I said"

"Um..ok..what did you say?"

"Doesn't matter" John thought she mustn't have heard him.

Becki was waking up a little "huh? Tell me"

Trying again in the hope she was more awake and would understand he replied "I meant what I said earlier"

Smiling Becki asked "Really?"

"Yeah" he replied warily, not sure if they were thinking of the same thing.

Becki rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you too John, now let me sleep"


	19. Chapter 26

**Breathe 26**

Two days later John walked into the arrivals lounge at Manchester Airport. He couldn't help but laugh when he spotted Randy failing miserably at trying to look inconspicuous near the exit. A couple of people had recognised him, they were whispering to one another while staring at him. Randy pulled his hood even further over his head.

They spotted John as he approached, running over they asked for autographs which he graciously signed causing even more people to come over to see what the fuss was about.

As much as he loved his fans Randy was in no mood to be stuck in the airport for hours so he headed to his rental car hoping John would get the hint. Twenty minutes later John emerged from the terminal, Randy jumped out of the car and called him over.

"Hey man, what'd you disappear for?" John asked as he approached

"Sorry dude, just not in the mood"

John nodded as he dumped his bag in the car.

"You look like crap!"

"Gee thanks!" Randy replied as John climbed into the car.

"Your welcome"

"Jackass" Randy laughed as he started the car.

* * *

Laying on her sofa, Becki threw candy in the air and tried to catch them in her mouth. She was bored, John had confiscated her laptop telling her she was not allowed to work whilst he was in England. So now she was stuck in her house with nowhere to go and nothing to do! Looking at her watch she figured John would be there by now, she missed him already. John had bought her another new cell phone and she jumped when it started to ring, as far as Becki knew John was the only person with the number so she answered it instantly.

"Hello?"

"Matt Hardy reporting for Becki watch!"

Becki laughed "What?"

"I'm under instruction to keep a check on you"

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"So Matthew tell me! Why are you supposed to keep check on me?"

"Ask John"

"I'm asking you" Becki teased whilst thinking John was sweet.

"He wants to make sure your ok"

"Awww"

"Yeah, Yeah! He gave me your cell number and instructed me to keep you entertained"

"How you gonna do that?"

"Open your front door" Becki stood up and headed to the door.

"Ok" she replied as she pulled the door open to find Matt and another guy stood at her door.

"Who are you?" she asked the stranger, completely ignoring Matt.

Laughing he replied "Jeff"

"My brother" Matt added

"Oh! Hi!" Becki replied

"Hi" Jeff answered as he walked into her house.

"Not saying hello to me then?" Matt asked taking Becki's cell from her ear.

"Hello" she replied closing her door behind Matt.

"Nice house" Jeff said as he inspected her living room.

Becki stared at him for a moment before saying "Thanks"

"So are we going?" Jeff asked Matt

"Going where?" Bex questioned

"You'll see! Come one" Matt replied, taking Becki's hand and dragging her out of the house.

* * *

"How's Bex?" Randy asked as he weaved his way through the traffic.

"Pretending she's fine, I've asked Matt to keep her company while I'm here"

"I figured she'd spend the time on that damn laptop"

John laughed "I stole it!"

"Ooh she'll be mad" Randy laughed

"Nah, she loves me!" John grinned she did actually love him.

Randy glanced at John "So I've heard"

"Huh?"

"She told me!" Randy smirked

"Told you what?"

Rolling his eyes Randy replied "That she loves you dumb ass"

"Oh" John grinned again

"Stupid English one way systems" Randy muttered, the amount of times he'd gotten lost on his way to the hospital was beyond him.

"I swear they change every day!" he announced as he went all the way around a roundabout.

John laughed "Don't blame the roads here! You get lost everywhere you go"

"Yeah! Shut up!" Randy replied.

Thinking it was best to say no more about Randy's sense of direction, John pulled out his cell and called Becki.

"Lo!" she answered happily.

"Yo!"

"Hey! You got there in one piece then?"

"Yeah, not so sure about getting out of this car in one piece though" he replied as Randy glared.

"Randy getting lost again?"

"Yup"

Becki laughed "Poor Randy"

"Poor me! I'm the one in the car with him!"

"Hi Bex! Tell your boyfriend to shut the hell up for me will ya? Thanks babe!" Randy yelled as Becki laughed.

"John shut the hell up!" Becki complied.

John chuckled and changed the subject "You ok?"

"Yeah!"

"Not bored?"

"Nope, I'm at Jeff's house"

"Keeping you entertained I hope"

"They're crazy! They've been filming for they're internet show, they decided to throw eggs at each other"

"Ok then" John replied

"You didn't need to get Matt to watch me though" Becki protested

"Maybe not, but I'd rather he did!"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Being sweet"

"What have I told you about that?"

"Well you are"

In the background Randy made kissing noises.

"Tell him to shut up"

"Randy, Bex said shut up"

The kissing noises got louder.

"Ok I'm gonna go, call me once you've seen Mel please"

"I will"

"Thanks, see ya later"

"Later" John hung up as Randy laughed.

"What? No I love you, I love you too, no I love you more blah, blah, blah"

"Dude shut up!" John laughed.

* * *

After Randy getting lost on two more occasions the two finally arrived at the hospital.

"You sure this is the right hospital?" John teased

"Ha ha your so funny!"

"Yeah I know"

John was nearly knocked into the wall as a guy ran straight into him.

"Hey watch it buddy" John snapped

The guy was pretty well built, similar to Randy, his scruffy black hair was hanging in his eyes slightly, his white t-shirt was ripped at the bottom and he was in a hurry. John frowned as the guy paused and looked from John to Randy then back again, he seemed to recognise them and smirked before running away down the hall.

"Jackass" John mumbled as Randy frowned and looked in the direction the guy had gone.

"What?" John asked.

"I dunno, there was just something about him" Randy replied as he started walking again.

John followed and nearly ran straight into Randy when they turned a corner. Randy had stopped, watching people run in and out of a room, while another man shouted about security.

"Please don't tell me that's Melody's room" John stated

"That's Melody's room" Randy replied

The guy that was shouting about security looked over to them and John knew instantly that it was Becki's father, although he didn't look old enough to have a daughter that would be Becki's age there was no mistaking the features they both shared.

"He got to her" he said simply to Randy before shouting at someone about security again.

"That was him!" Randy realised.

No one heard him, John had already took off in the direction Dean had gone.


	20. Chapter 27

**_hey everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews. Just want to say please dont kill me when you've read this chapter! I'm gonna try my best to have the next one up by tomorrow x_**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Randy didn't know whether to go after John or not. 'What am I gonna do? I've only got one good arm' he thought to himself running after John anyway. He found John at the entrance to the hospital just in time to see Dean drive past and wave at them!

Randy couldn't believe it, the guy actually had the nerve to wave at them after everything he had done. Stunned he watched as John tore a trash can from its bolts and threw it at the car with every ounce of strength he had.

The back window shattered with the impact and the car promptly sped away.

"Son of a bitch!" John yelled in frustration.

"Dude that was bolted to the floor! You just tore it from its bolts!" Randy was impressed.

John shrugged "Just a pity it wasn't that assholes head I was tearing off! Did you see him? He waved at us!"

Randy frowned "Yeah I saw him"

Letting out a frustrated sigh John stated "I'm gonna rip his arms off and beat him to death with them! Then lets see him wave"

Before Randy could reply a bunch of cops came tearing over shouting at John for damaging hospital property.

John didn't care, if the hospitals so called security had done their job he wouldn't have had to throw the bin at the car and he told them so.

"Look can we go and see our friend now please?" Randy was getting tired of listening to the cops complain.

"I'm not sure sir" a young cop said.

Randy finally lost his patience "Instead of wasting your time keeping us from our friend, don't you think you should be out there catching the jackass that hurt her in the first place" he said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah" John added.

Finally the cops gave in and John and Randy headed back towards Melody's room.

* * *

"Don't you dare" Becki warned Jeff who was approaching her with an egg. 

"I think you'd best run" Matt laughed at Becki who was backing slowly away from his brother.

Becki squealed and ran as Jeff ran towards her preparing to throw the offending egg. Jeff easily caught up to her and grabbed her round the waist with a grin on his face.

"Do you really think I'd throw it at you?" he laughed and added "all I wanted was a hug"

Becki spun round warily, she liked Jeff, he was so eccentric, it took her mind off everything else because she was trying to figure him out.

"Can I have a hug then?" he asked grinning like a little boy and holding his arms out.

"Ok" Becki hugged him and screamed as he cracked the egg on her back and took off running.

Matt was falling over laughing from his position on the porch steps of Jeff's house.

"Eww that's not funny" Becki protested, turning round in circles trying to work out how to get the egg off her.

"Oh it was!" Matt spluttered

Becki glared at Matt, a sly smile spread across her face as she spotted the remaining eggs from the brothers 'egg dual' earlier. Slowly she moved to where they were resting, Matt was still laughing and hadn't noticed Becki moving. Becki picked up an egg and quickly lobbed it at Matt, it hit him in the stomach and stunned him.

"Now that was funny!" Becki laughed and ran as Matt grabbed an egg and threw it at her.

"Egg dual number two!" Jeff shouted as he joined in.

* * *

Randy and John arrived at Melody's room to find Becki's dad sat outside holding his head in his hands. 

"What happened?" Randy asked

"Doctors say its her leg, but they wont let me in yet" he replied not looking up.

Randy sat down next to him as John paced the hallway.

"Oh yeah, David this is John, John this is David, Becki's dad"

"Nice to meet you" David said looking up.

"Likewise" John replied still pacing.

"Guess you didn't catch him then" David said to Randy

"No he was in a car, dude sit down" Randy ordered John.

John stormed over and flopped down in a chair, he was still fuming.

"Calm down man" Randy said

"No"

"Becki said your temper was an act! Guess she was wrong" David snapped.

John was in no mood to be nice "He hurt the woman I love so excuse me if I don't hold my temper"

"You love Mel?" David asked

"No" John snapped, glaring at the wall.

"Then what do you mean?"

John was confused, then he remembered Randy saying only Bex and Mel knew the whole story.

"Nothing"

"No tell me what you mean!"

John sighed "I'm in love with Becki"

David sank into his chair "He hurt my daughter?"

"Yes, it's why she left"

John and Randy watched as David now paced the hallway.

"They told me he cheated and was the jealous type which was why Bex didn't want to see him"

The door to Melody's room opened and a doctor walked out looking grim. John and Randy stood up and joined David and the doctor.

"There was a heavy amount of pressure put on her leg, it looks like we will have to operate again"

John didn't even know Mel had been operated on to begin with, he glared at Randy, it seemed there was a lot he hadn't been told.

"He didn't do anything else?" Randy asked

"There are no additional injuries, no"

"Can we see her?" David asked

"Yes, but be aware she's under sedation at the moment and will most likely only gain consciousness tomorrow"

"Thank you" David replied walking into the room.

John and Randy followed. Randy glanced at John as they entered, he had wanted to tell him what to expect before he saw Mel but it was too late now.

John was speechless, he couldn't believe his eyes. 'That's not Mel' he said to himself. A girl was laying in the bed, her left leg had a huge cast on it with bars and tubes attached to it. Her right hand was heavily bandaged as was her left arm and her head. She was attached to two machines and a drip, an oxygen mask covered her bruised and cut face.

"My god" was all John could say.

David sat down and the side of the bed and watched Melody intently as Randy whispered "Sorry"

John couldn't stay in the room, he walked out and sat down in one of the chairs outside the door.

"You ok?" Randy asked as he sat next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you what injuries she had, you try describing that"

"Terrifying!" John stated.

"I know!"

"He wants Becki" John couldn't say anything else, that thought alone absolutely terrified him now, he couldn't bear to think of seeing Bex like that.

"He's not going to get to Becki, he doesn't know where she is" Randy tried to reassure his friend who looked mortified.

"Your right! And I swear if he even tries to get near Becki I'll kill him"

* * *

Becki opened her front door and bounced into her house. She had had a blast with Matt and Jeff and couldn't wait to do it again. She grabbed her cell and called Matt. 

"Hey you home?"

"Yes and all doors and windows are locked before you ask"

"Good, will you be ok tomorrow by yourself?"

Becki rolled her eyes "Yes dad!"

"I'll come round as soon as I get back tomorrow night ok"

"Matt I'll be fine"

"I'm sure you will I'm just coming to keep you company"

"No John's making you"

"He worries about you and besides I want to! So see ya tomorrow"

"Ok bye"

Becki curled up on her sofa and looked at her watch, she frowned 'John said he'd call once he'd seen Mel' she thought. 'That was hours ago' she picked up her cell again and called John.

"Hey"

"Hey are you ok?"

John sighed "Yes I'm fine"

"You don't sound fine" Becki stated

"I'm just tried"

"You sure?"

"Positive" John replied trying to sound normal.

"Ok"

"Did you have a good time with Matt and Jeff?" John wanted to change the subject before she asked about Mel.

"Yeah it was great, Jeff's amazing"

"Should I be jealous?" John teased, hearing her voice was starting to make him feel better.

"Um maybe!" she teased back.

"In that case I'll just go shall I?"

"No" Becki laughed

"I have to go anyway, I have to make my way to the interviews"

"oh ok, I'll talk to you later then"

"Bex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" John hung up before she could reply. She frowned, 'he's hiding something' she said to herself and vowed to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

The next day John spent the whole day doing interviews for different magazines and TV shows. Randy had gone with him to keep him company and they were now heading back to the hospital. John wasn't very keen on going back to the hospital, seeing Melody the way she was spooked him. 

"What time's your flight tomorrow?"

"Six thirty"

"Morning?"

"Nah"

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey to the hospital and amazingly Randy didn't get lost. Randy entered the room first, happy to see that Mel was awake he walked over and sat down at the side of her bed. David was sat at the other side. Mel smiled the best she could at Randy but then her eyes widened when she saw John in the doorway.

"What is it?" David asked looking from John to Mel.

Melody tried to get the oxygen mask away from her mouth but she couldn't, Randy gently reached out and moved it for her.

"Where….Where's Becki?"

"It's ok she's at home in North Carolina" David said soothingly

But Melody started to struggle and John got a sinking feeling in his stomach as Melody stared at him, she looked terrified and he knew what she was going to say.

"No!" she tried to shout.

"It's ok Mel" David tried to calm her

"No" still looking at John with wide eyes she cried "He knows where she is!"

David and Randy both turned to look at John in shock as he ran out of the room.

* * *

Becki was bored out her mind, 'if only John had left me my laptop' she thought. 

She lay down on her sofa and grabbed a book. She was just getting into it when there was a knock at her door. Looking at her watch she figured it would beMatt coming to check on her. Hopping up happily she made her way over to the door. Opening it she froze

"Hey baby" a familiar voice sneered.


	21. Chapter 28

**_Okay i'm sorry! Very sorry! I've just moved house and only got my phone line today so i promise that updates will be quicker! X_**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Becki tried to slam the door but Dean grabbed her arm and held the door with his other hand.

"That's very unsociable of you Becki"

"Go to hell" Becki hissed trying to free herself from his grip.

Dean pushed her backwards and she yelped as she hit the floor with a thud. Laughing Dean closed the door behind him and approached Bex as she desperately tried to scramble away.

"Now where do you think you're going?" he chuckled as he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

Becki whimpered as he dragged her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't convince Mel to tell me where you'd gone? A girl can only take so much pain Bex"

Becki stomped on his foot as hard as she could, he cursed and let her go and she took the opportunity to run. She got as far as her back door when Dean caught her, he grabbed her from behind as she screamed in frustration.

"you're gonna pay for that" he whispered menacingly in her ear.

Becki continued to struggle, she knew what he was capable of but there was no way she was going to give up. Yet again she stomped on his foot and tried to run but he kept hold of her arm, he spun her round to face him.

"You just don't listen do you?" he asked before he quickly pulled his arm back and punched her square in the face.

Becki fell to the floor hard and everything went black.

* * *

Matt checked his phone to see that he had five missed calls, he checked the id, frowning he rang the number back. 

"Where in hell are you?" John snapped

"I've just got out of an interview why?"

"I need you to get to Becki"

"Why?"

"Matt just get your ass to Becki's now"

"John what's going on?"

John was frantic, he wished Matt would do as he asked and stop asking questions, "She's in danger! I've tried calling her and there's no answer! Just please get to her"

"Ok, ok! I'm on my way, Jeff's nearer I'll call him and get him to go round now"

"Thank you! Hurry" John hung up.

Matt called Jeff,

"Yeah"

"Jeff can you go round Becki's please"

"Why?"

"John's just called, he says she's in danger"

"What?"

"I don't know what's going on! Can you just go round there?" Matt snapped as he hopped into his car.

"Sure I'm on my way" Jeff said

"Ok I'll see you there! Bye"

* * *

Becki groaned as she came to, she was in her living room. Dean was out in the hallway pacing, he hadn't noticed she was awake. On the floor to her right she noticed her cell phone, carefully she reached over for it before Dean turned around. Once she was sure he wasn't paying attention she quickly turned it to silent and shoved it in her pocket. Her head throbbed, she reached up to touch her nose and winced, she was pretty sure it was broken. 

"Ah sleeping beauty has decided to grace me with her presence" Dean sneered as he stalked over to her and pulled her to her feet roughly.

"Now let's see, how much fun can I have with you while you wrestler boyfriend is away?"

Becki's eyes widened and Dean laughed "That's right I know about him! Cant say I thought all that much of him when I met him"

A tear ran down her cheek, which gave Dean even more pleasure,

"Aww poor baby! Wasn't expecting that was you? Don't worry I didn't hurt him" he pulled her to him "Well not yet anyway"

"Leave him alone" Becki whispered

Dean sneered and threw her back to the floor, she fell on her arm and screamed.

"Broken arm?" he laughed "That's nothing! Now if you wanted me to leave him alone you shouldn't have told him anything." he walked around her as she lay curled up on the floor holding her arm.

Kneeling down he added "Just like you shouldn't have told Melody"

* * *

John felt like he was going insane, he had to wait two hours for the first flight back and it was two hours that felt like eternity. He tried calling Becki's cell what felt like a thousand times, he never got an answer and he knew deep down she was in trouble. His cell rang. 

"Hello"

"Where are you?" Randy asked

"The airport"

"Book me a ticket, I'm coming with you"

"What about Mel?"

"She asked me to go with you! Have you contacted Bex?"

"I'm not getting an answer"

"You think…"

"He has her!" saying it made it official to John, he swatted away a tear that escaped his eye.

"I'm on my way okay?"

"Ok!" John hung up and went to book Randy a ticket.

Once he'd booked a ticket he made his way back to the departures lounge, as he sat down his cell beeped with a message, he hit the call button to read the message, it was from Becki,

' _John please help me'_

His heart broke, he had no idea how he could help her, god knows what could happen to her before he could get there and he was wracked with guilt over it. 'I should have stayed with her' he thought

He sent her a message back hoping that Dean wouldn't realise she was using her phone.

* * *

There was a knock at Becki's door, Dean grabbed her and dragged her over to the hallway, turning off the lights and holding his hand over her mouth. 

"Becki?" Jeff called

Bex whimpered as Dean dragged her to her back door and outside, she could hear Jeff calling her and prayed he came round the back. Unfortunately for her Dean dragged her out into the trees behind her house so even if Jeff came round he wouldn't be able to see her.

"You had to go and get yourself friends didn't you!" Dean hissed as sure enough Jeff came round the back of the house.

"Damn it" Dean muttered as he realised he didn't close the back door, Jeff had noticed and he slowly entered the house.

Dean started to drag Becki through the trees , he stumbled and his hand slipped from her mouth

"JEFF!"

"big mistake" Dean snapped as he punched her again.

* * *

"BECKI?" Jeff shouted, he heard her shout his name but he couldn't see her anywhere. He went out back and called again but got no response, now he was worried, pulling his cell out of his pocket he called his brother. 

"You there?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"About two minutes away, is Becki there?"

"Matt something's not right here, she's not in the house and her back door was open. I heard her call my name but when I called back there's no response"

"Where did it sound like she called from?"

"Out back but I can't see anything"

"Ok wait till I get there"

"Ok" as Matt disconnected the call Jeff walked over to trees and called for Becki again, still no response.

'God I hope she's ok' he thought as he waited for Matt.

* * *

Dean had dragged a half conscious Becki into some woods, he'd found a small hut and decided that would be where he would stay for now, it wasn't like anyone would find them there for a while and by the time they did he would be long gone. 

He threw Becki aggressively into the hut and slammed the door shut while he checked out his surroundings. Becki could only whimper as she hit the floor, her body felt numb from pain, she gingerly pulled her cell from her pocket to check it before Dean came back. She had sent John a message when she had the chance and she sighed in relief when she saw he had sent one back,

'_I'm coming Bex, just hang on! I love you'_

She heard Dean coming back and quickly shoved the phone back in her pocket.

"Why did you have to listen to that conversation Bex? I really did love you, this isn't easy for me you know"

Becki wanted to laugh 'yeah right of course it is' she said to herself.

"And then you had to go and tell Melody, how does it feel to know that because of you the girl you grew up with is laying in a hospital with all kinds of awful injuries just waiting for me to go back and finish the job"

Tears ran down Becki's face, she knew what he meant, he was going to kill her and then go back and get Melody.

"Then there is that boyfriend of yours, what's his name? John Cena? How much have you told him?"

"I've told him nothing" Becki cried

Dean knelt down beside her "Why don't I believe you?"

Becki kicked him, she knew he'd hurt her even more but at least if he was concentrating on her he wouldn't be thinking about John.

"When are you going to learn?" Dean asked as he kicked her back, hard in her right side.

Gasping for air Becki curled up into the foetal position and hoped he would leave her alone, but he didn't. Pulling her up Dean wrapped his arms round her waist once more,

"I don't like having to do this" he whispered, his lips almost touching hers "I still love you, but you know too much"

Becki cried and tried to move her head but he stopped her as he leaned in and kissed her.


	22. Chapter 29

**_Hey everyone! Once again thanks for all the reviews! You all rock! So here's a chapter i think you may like. Especially the end:o)_**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

When Randy got out of the car he could barely walk, John had driven from the airport to Becki's like a crazy person and Randy felt lucky to get there in one piece. But he couldn't complain, he couldn't even begin to imagine what John must be thinking.

John ran up the steps and threw the front door open causing Matt and Jeff to jump up. Randy followed and watched as John started asking questions non stop.

"John sit down for a second please" Randy begged

"I need to find Becki" John snapped, the past fourteen hours had been agony for him, he didn't think he'd ever get there.

"Your not gonna find her unless you sit down and listen to Matt and Jeff" Randy guided John to the sofa and forced him to sit down.

Matt and Jeff told them all that they knew, they had searched the entire area at the back of the house and couldn't find her. Jeff thought she could be in the woods that lay just past the land Becki's house was on but it would take days to search them thoroughly. They had looked briefly but it became to dark.

"Lets start there then" John said standing up and heading outside.

Randy stopped John and asked "Have you called the cops?"

"Yeah, they're out looking for her, they need to speak to one of you though, we have no idea what's going on so we couldn't help them much" Matt said

"I'll speak to them" John had told Randy everything he knew on the flight back, he figured John wouldn't have the patience to speak to cops at the moment.

"Where's these woods?" John asked Jeff, itching to get out there.

"I'll go with you, Matt can take Randy to the cops"

"Ok lets go" John headed out the back door.

* * *

John charged through the woods like a man possessed, Jeff was struggling to keep up with him. 

"John slow down otherwise you'll be heard approaching" Jeff protested, John had filled him in on their way out and now Jeff was just as worried about Becki as John.

John stopped, he knew Jeff was right but all he wanted right now was to find Becki and he'd stop at nothing to do it.

"Sorry" he looked around "Which way do we go?"

There was two trails, one that seemed to lead deeper into the wooded area and one that was more open.

"That way" Jeff pointed towards the more open area, "It's more likely that there will be cabins in that direction"

John frowned "I think we should go that way" he nodded in the opposite direction. For reasons that he wasn't quite sure of he was drawn to that direction.

"It's dense woodland John, there isn't gonna be anywhere for them hide that way"

"There might be, I'm going that way!" John had already started walking.

"Ok, we're going that way" Jeff sighed as he followed John.

* * *

Becki lay on the floor sobbing, she wished he'd just kill her already. She had no idea what time it was or how long she had been there, although it felt like forever. Dean had broken her cell on one of the many occasions he had kicked her so she had no way of contacting anyone. He had left a while ago , she didn't know how far he'd gone but she couldn't escape, she was in so much pain she could barely crawl never mind run away. 

Hearing a noise outside she curled back up and pretended to be asleep, he seemed to leave her alone when he thought she was sleeping, she didn't understand why.

"Becki?" someone whispered, it didn't sound like Dean but she wasn't quite sure so she still pretended to sleep.

Whoever it was came nearer and said again "Becki?"

A hand touched her shoulder, that's when she knew it wasn't Dean, every time he touched her he was rough but this touch was gentle.

Opening her eyes, the air rushed from her lungs in relief "John?"

"Oh thank god" John had been holding his breath, he couldn't believe his luck, his instinct was right, it had taken a couple of hours but finally they came across what seemed to be the only small cabin in the area and Becki was in it. Jeff was outside hiding amongst the trees keeping watch.

Becki started to cry again, she could hardly believe he was there.

"Sssh, it's ok I'm here now. Can you walk?" John didn't want to look too closely at her, he was afraid of what he would see.

"No" she whimpered as she tried to sit up unsuccessfully.

John watched her, he was wracked with guilt once more but he didn't want to think about it, not now, he needed to get Becki out of the cabin.

"Where is he?" he asked as he very carefully picked her up. His heart broke again when Becki cried out in pain when he lifted her up.

"I don't know" she hissed through clenched teeth.

John quickly carried her outside towards the trees that Jeff was hiding in, as he got there Jeff whispered

"We've got company"

John turned around and saw Dean heading back to the cabin. Carefully he placed Becki on the floor,

"Stay with her" he said to Jeff

"Ok"

"John" Becki whispered

John knelt down in front of his injured girlfriend "I'll be fine Bex. Ok?"

"Kay" she murmured, she suddenly felt very sleepy.

John frowned as she began to lose consciousness "Jeff get her out of here and to a hospital"

* * *

Dean entered the cabin and knew what had happened immediately, someone had found her. Becki couldn't have walked out of here, he smirked and said out loud 

"She couldn't even crawl out of here, I saw to that"

"Funny you say that coz you wont be crawling out of here either" Dean spun round to find John entering the cabin and closing the door behind him.

He looked around trying to find a way out of the cabin that didn't involve trying to get past John.

John was fighting the urge to just knock him out, he wanted to make him suffer the same way he had made Bex and Mel suffer.

"The only way you're getting out of here is on a stretcher" John paused as he moved closer and smirked when Dean backed up.

"What's the matter buddy? Can't deal with guys yourself? Only beat up girls is that it?"

Dean continued to back up, he wasn't sure how to handle John, he had an idea but he wasn't sure if it would distract him or make him even angrier, but it was worth a try.

"Actually I don't tend to get my hands dirty! But in this case I just couldn't resist"

The look that flashed across John's face made Dean think it was just going to make him angrier.

"You should have resisted" John snapped as he grabbed the front of Deans shirt and dragged him closer.

Dean fell to the floor as Johns fist connected with his jaw. It hurt like hell but he wasn't going to show it. He tried once more to distract John, this time hitting closer to home.

"You throw a punch almost as good as Becki takes them"

John paused, his words caused a stabbing pain in Johns heart. Quickly he shook it off and kicked Dean hard in the side. He watched as Dean who was on his hands and knees fell back to the floor gasping for air. John rolled his eyes as Dean coughed out

"same goes for your kick"

John dragged him up to face him "If I were you I wouldn't make anymore remarks about Becki"

"What!" Dean coughed "Not even how good it was to kiss her again"

Stunned, John almost let his grip on Dean go, but then as Deans words processed in his head white hot anger rose up in John. Dean hardly had chance to yell in shock as John threw him against the cabin wall.


	23. Chapter 30

**_Hey guys, sorry it's took so long! Anywayz here's chapter 30 x_**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

John looked down at what was left of Dean, he was unconscious and a bloody mess which in Johns opinion was a lot less that he actually deserved. Dean had continued to spit out crap about Becki which only fuelled John's anger, especially when Dean tried to go into detail regarding the stuff he had already put Becki through, so in return John did to Dean what he was describing.

He heard a noise outside, it was Matt and Randy arriving with the cops, Jeff must have told them where to go.

John rolled his eyes as he thought 'couldn't wait till I had time to get out of here could ya'. He kicked Dean a couple more times for good measure before the door opened.

* * *

Officer White walked into the cabin and sighed. This was what he expected to find, he didn't want to be in charge of this case, he had a daughter around the same age of the girl involved and it didn't help that as he arrived at the young girls house he was greeted with another man practically running out of the house carrying the unconscious girl. She looked in a bad way and all Officer White could think of was his daughter being in this situation. He would have killed the guy that did it to her so he wasn't surprised to find the man beaten to a pulp on the floor. 

He looked at the young man stood over his fallen victim, his eyes burned with rage and if he looked closely he could see that his hands were shaking, he didn't need to ask to know that this was the girls boyfriend.

Sighing he said "Get out of here son"

"what?" John asked, he wasn't sure he heard right.

"Go to your girl, you weren't here when I arrived" not wanting to say anymore or do anything else against the rules of his job he pulled out his radio and called for paramedics as he waved John, Matt and Randy out of the cabin.

* * *

Matt and Randy followed John silently as he made his way back to Becki's house. Randy could see that John was still shaking, he figured it was from the adrenaline rush of beating the hell out of Dean. John knew he was shaking, he only wished it was from adrenaline, his anger was subsiding and was being replaced with guilt and fear. Dean had told him things that he didn't want to believe, but now as the words ran through his mind, fear of what he would find when he got to Becki was quickly growing. 

"John, you ok?" Randy asked as Becki's house came into view and John had visibly slowed down.

"no!" John replied as he looked at her house "I shouldn't have left her here" he thought out loud.

"You couldn't have known this would happen John" Randy said as he stopped at his friends side.

"I'll go wait in the car" Matt said and headed round to the front of the house.

Randy watched Matt leave, he knew Matt had his own feelings of guilt to deal with, once Randy had told him what was going on the only thing Matt could say was "John asked me to look out for her, I should have took her with me" and Matt hadn't said a word since they saw Jeff carrying Becki out of the house.

John had stopped at Becki's back door, his hand hovering over the handle.

Looking over his shoulder Randy asked "Want me to go in?"

"she must have been so scared" John turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"John" Randy put his hand on Johns shoulder "This isn't your fault"

"I promised I wouldn't let him hurt her"

Randy followed John into the house "You didn't know he would force Mel to tell him where Becki was, your not to blame for any of this. "What are you doing?" he asked as John headed up the stairs.

"Becki's gonna need stuff"

Randy followed him up to Becki's bedroom, he was starting to worry about John, it was like he was trying to avoid seeing Becki. He watched as John gathered some of Becki's clothes,

"John I don't think …."

"She'll need them" he snapped as he scurried round the room picking things up.

"No! She needs you" Randy stood in front on John and placed his hands on Johns shoulders

"You haven't seen her Randy" John sighed "I'm the last thing she needs"

"I have seen her" Randy said as John slumped back against a wall "Jeff was taking her to the hospital"

"How was she?" John had concentrated on not looking too closely at Becki's condition when he found her, the only thing he could remember was how she cried in pain when he picked her up. Even that memory was too much for him.

"You didn't see her?" Randy asked confused.

"I didn't want to see how hurt she was"

Randy was now officially worried about John, he wasn't handling any of this particularly well.

"I don't know how bad she's hurt" It wasn't a total lie, he didn't know how bad she was hurt but he could tell when he saw her that it would be pretty bad. When John didn't reply Randy continued

"That's why we have to go to the hospital now, you can get her things later John"

John sighed "I don't think I can handle seeing her hurt" he paused "especially if it's like Mel"

"Listen to me! Becki has gone through god knows what, you can't go to pieces because she needs you!"

John's anger was starting to rear its head once more "What would you know? It's not your girl that's lying in a hospital"

"your not thinking straight so I'm not answering that" Randy said slowly with a stern tone in his voice.

"Sorry" John sighed.

"Doesn't matter" Randy replied, he sounded angry "Come on Matt's waiting"

* * *

Matt drove them to the hospital in an awkward silence. Tension bounced between Randy and John, Matt wondered what had happened in Becki's house but thought better than to ask them. When they arrived at the hospital Randy jumped out of the car and rushed inside, surprisingly John trailed behind. 

Randy found Jeff sitting in a relatives waiting room staring at the floor.

"Jeff"

"Oh hey man" Jeff replied running a hand through his coloured hair.

"How is she?" he asked as Matt entered the room.

"I don't know, the doctors are still with her, no one will tell me anything. Where's John?"

Randy and Matt turned round but there was no sign of John.

"He was behind me a minute ago" Matt said

"I'm starting to worry about him, he's not handling this well at all" Randy stated.

"I'll go and look for him" Matt said

"Nah give him a minute, then I'll go get him" Randy said as he sat next to Jeff.

"Are they a couple?" Jeff asked

"Who?" Matt asked sitting at the other side of Jeff

"John and Becki, idiot!"

Randy smirked, despite everything that was going on the two brothers still managed to bicker and make him laugh "Yeah they are, John's crazy about her"

"Maybe that's why he's not handling it well, I know I wouldn't if it was my girlfriend"

Before anyone could reply a doctor walked in, Randy stood up first followed by Matt and Jeff.

"How is she?" Randy asked

"Are you family?"

"No her family are in England, we're the next best thing"

"Okay, we should have some news for you soon"

"So you can't tell us anything?" Jeff asked

"We are trying to access her injuries, she has a few broken bones but that is all we can tell you for now."

Jeff was about to complain but Matt cut him off "Thank you"

The doctor nodded and left the room. Randy flopped back down into the chair as Jeff muttered

"How long does it take to access injuries?"

"It must be pretty bad" Randy said to no one in particular.

"Don't you think we should find John?" Matt asked when he noticed John was still nowhere to be seen.

"I'll go" Randy sighed and stood up.

* * *

John stood outside the hospital in a world of his own. He could still hear Deans voice in his head telling him what he had done to Becki, it made him feel sick. 

"What are you doing?" Randy appeared at his side.

"Thinking"

"Bout?"

"Becki"

"John you have to stop blaming yourself"

"Easier said than done"

"Ok just go home, your gonna be no use to Bex" Randy was losing his patience with John, fast.

John was about to reply when he saw Joanne sprinting across the parking lot followed by Dawn and Mark.

"What's happened?" she puffed as she came to a stop in front of John.

John looked from Joanne to Randy, "I called her" Randy shrugged.

"Well?" Joanne asked again as Dawn and Mark joined them.

"Come inside and we'll fill you in" Randy said as he made his way back in.

Dawn, Joanne and Mark followed him but John stayed where he was. He was only beginning to realise just how much he cared about Becki, just the thought of her being hurt, which he knew she was, was driving him insane. He'd failed her because he couldn't protect her.

Around ten minutes later Joanne came outside to find John in the same place.

"You should be in there you know?" she said softly

John sighed "I know"

"So why aren't you?"

"I let her down Jo" he slumped against the wall.

"No you haven't John. You may not have been able to stop him hurting her but you stopped him from killing her" she placed a hand on his arm "You know that was what he was going to do"

Joanne like Randy was worried about John, she didn't expect him to handle any of this well but she did expect him to want to be at Becki's side, but instead it seemed like he was avoiding being anywhere near her.

"Do you have to put it like that?" John didn't want to think about what could have happened.

"Yeah I do, because that's what would have happened if you wasn't there! You didn't let her down you saved her and now she needs you"

"guys the doctors have news" Jeff stuck his head out of the entrance then went back inside.

Joanne looked at John, she'd never seen him look so frightened, holding out her hand she said

"Come on! She's gonna be fine" John gratefully took her hand and followed her inside.


	24. Chapters 31and32

**_Wow! 208 reviews as i write this! I luv you guys-keep em comin coz the story isnt finished yet! Okay you get an extra update tonight as i've been on holiday and managed to write quite a few chapters so hopefully (not promising this time) you'll have lots to read!But i must warn you the story gets a little dark from here, not for long though i promise.Once again thankyou so so much for the reviews they are very much appreciated x_**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Joanne squeezed Johns hand as the doctor spoke. He felt like he was watching this from somewhere else and a voice in his head kept telling him 'they're talking about someone else, it isn't Bex'.

"Is she awake?" Randy asked once the doctor had given them a list of injuries.

"She is going to be drowsy from the painkillers but yes she is conscious"

"Can we see her?"

"Only one at a time"

"Thank you" Joanne said as the doctor nodded and left.

Everyone sat in silence, thinking over what the doctor had just told them. Joanne and Randy both looked at John closely.

"Are you ok?" Joanne whispered

"Tell me again what he just said"

Joanne looked at Randy, not sure whether she should say anything. John was starting to freak her out.

"You want the short version?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"Ok, her right arm is broken, so is her nose, she has a couple of cracked ribs and lots of bruising. They have checked for internal bleeding but haven't found any but they want to keep an eye on her just in case. She suffered a concussion but luckily you got to her in time before he could do any other damage to her head. The worst injury is her left ankle, it's broken in a few places and they will have to operate on it."

Everyone stared at Randy in disbelief, it was plain to see John couldn't handle hearing what injuries Becki had sustained.

"Thanks" John said before leaving the room.

"Did you have to be so harsh" Jo snapped at Randy.

"Maybe it will shock him into caring" Randy was still mad at John for his comment back at Becki's house, he knew it was because John was upset but it still annoyed him.

"He does care, you know that"

Randy shrugged as Matt asked "What happened at the house?"

"Huh?" Jo asked

"He said something that annoyed me that's all" Randy sighed

"What did he say?"

"I told him Becki needed him and he said 'what would I know it's not my girl lying in a hospital'"

Joanne sighed and rested her head on Marks shoulder, she knew why Randy was annoyed.

"Mel may not be my girl Jo but I care about her! And Bex!"

"Yeah and remember what you were like when you got that phone call. You bit all our heads off, so I'm sure you have some sort of idea what John would have been thinking"

Randy sighed, she was right, as usual.

"I'll go and apologise" he said as he stood up.

"Leave him for now" Joanne looked at Randy as he sat back down.

"Why?"

"I'm hoping he's gone to see Bex" Randy nodded then continued

"What do you think the other injuries are?"

"Don't know but it cant be good if they can only discuss it with family" Joanne answered as silence took over the room.

* * *

John held his breath as he entered the room, Becki was lying in the bed with her eyes closed. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping so he remained silent. Her face was bruised, he figured that would be from her broken nose which was covered by a little cast like plate. Her arm was in a cast but otherwise she looked peaceful. For a moment he felt relief that her condition wasn't as bad as Melody's but then was overtook with guilt and shame for thinking that. Slowly he made his way over to the bed and sat down on her left. 

"Hey" Becki whispered causing John to jump.

"Hey" he tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it.

"Do I look that bad" Becki mumbled, it hurt to breathe never mind talk.

"You look beautiful, you always do" John whispered as he gently took her hand, scared that he might hurt her more.

Becki gave him a slight smile as he continued "How are you feeling?"

John felt even worse as a tears escaped her eyes, she didn't know how to answer him. Part of her wished Dean had killed her so she wouldn't have to remember the things he had put her through. That part of her was reigning over the side of her that wanted to fight back.

"ssssh your gonna be fine" John wanted to wipe her tears away but he was too scared of hurting her.

"Sorry"

"you have nothing to be sorry for"

Becki turned her face away from John and asked "Where is he?"

"In a hospital most likely"

She closed her eyes as she whispered "ok"

John sat with her as she slept, nurses came in and out to check on her constantly but they never said anything to him. Joanne poked her head round the door

"Dawn and Mark are gonna go find a hotel, they said to say they'll see you later"

"Ok thanks" John sighed

"You ok?"

"Nope"

Joanne waved Randy over then turned back to John "Come get a coffee with me, Randy will stay with Bex"

"Nah its ok"

"John!" he knew from her tone not to argue. Sighing he stood up and walked over to Joanne as Randy entered the room. Randy patted John on the shoulder as he looked back at Becki before leaving with Joanne.

* * *

Sat in the hospital canteen, Joanne handed John a cup of coffee. He took it but didn't drink, instead he just stared at it. 

"Where's Matt and Jeff?" he asked

"Still in the waiting room, they said they are staying"

"ok" John mumbled

"I called Becki's dad, he's making arrangements for someone to stay with Melody so he can get here"

John nodded and took a sip of his coffee, he screwed up his face at the bitter taste.

"I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to go crazy"

"What is it?" he asked as he took a gulp of his coffee.

"Dean is in the hospital"

John glared at Joanne then asked through gritted teeth "What?"

"Apparently there isn't another hospital to take him too"

"Fine! Lets hope they have a good morgue" John stated as he stood up.

"John stop" Joanne chased after him

"You heard what he did to her! I'm going to kill him!" he didn't know where Dean would be but he was going to find him.

Joanne ran after John, as she ran past the waiting room she waved at Matt for help. Joanne managed to get in front of John as Matt came out of the waiting room followed by Jeff.

"You got away with beating the hell out of him but if you go after him now you wont! Then you cant stay with Becki and he will be in the same place as her without you around"

"She's right John" Matt said grabbing hold of Johns arm in case he tried to run off again.

John sighed "Fine" he shrugged Matt off and headed towards Becki's room.

* * *

Randy smiled as Becki woke up. He was relieved that she wasn't in the same condition as Mel, he didn't think he could handle seeing anyone else in that state. 

"Hey there sunshine"

"Hey" Becki whispered, the painkillers seemed to be wearing off and she was finding it hard to talk.

Randy frowned, she looked like she was gasping for air. He pressed the little buzzer to call a nurse. Less than thirty seconds later a nurse arrived.

"I don't think she can breathe" he stated as the nurse smiled and walked calmly over to Becki. She placed an oxygen mask over her mouth whilst telling Becki in a soothing voice to try and breathe normally.

"Is she ok?" Randy asked

"She'll be fine, she'll find it hard to breathe sometimes because of her ribs"

"Oh ok thanks"

"No problem" she smiled before leaving the room.

"Where's John?" Becki asked pulling the mask off

"Bex put that back on" Randy said taking the mask and placing it back over her face.

"Where is he?" she said again lifting the mask away from her mouth.

"I'm here" John said from the doorway

Becki went to take the mask off again but Randy stopped her.

"Leave it on" he ordered

"He's right Bex" John said softly as he walked into the room.

"I'll be in the waiting room" Randy said to John as he got up to leave.

"See ya later Bex"

"Bye" Becki muttered under the oxygen mask.

John sat down next to her as she lifted the mask again.

"Where did you go?" she gasped, talking was getting too difficult.

John gently took the mask and placed it back over her mouth "Bex leave it on, at least until you can breathe normally"

Becki nodded and looked at him as he continued "Joanne dragged me for a coffee, she needed to talk to me"

"ok" Becki winced

"What's wrong?"

"Hurts" John wished he could take her pain away, he felt a stab a guilt again for not being able to protect her. He pushed the same button Randy had earlier to call a nurse.

The same nurse entered the room seconds later.

"Can Bex have anymore painkillers yet?" John asked

"I'll check with the doctor" the nurse replied

A few minutes later she returned with a needle. Becki squeezed Johns hand, she hated needles.

"This should help" the nurse said as she jabbed Becki in the arm with the needle.

"Thanks" John said as the nurse left.

John rubbed Becki's hand until she relaxed. She pulled the mask off and said before he could protest

"I'm ok now"

"ok, just make sure you put it back on if you feel like you cant breathe again"

Becki nodded, it still hurt to talk but she didn't want John to leave again.

"Are you ok?" she said quietly

John smiled, 'she's just been put through hell and here she is asking me if I'm ok' he thought.

"I'm fine"

"Don't look it" she mumbled

"Thanks!" John laughed "Ok I admit it, I'd feel much better if you were fine"

"I'm sleepy" she whispered

"okay, go to sleep" John rubbed her hand again.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will"

"You weren't before" Becki started to cry which hurt her even more, she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"ssssh, I'll be here, don't cry" John could see it was hurting her to cry, he felt helpless and he hated it.

"What if he comes back?" she was struggling to breathe again, John noticed. He reached across her carefully and located the oxygen mask, placing it over her face he moved and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Don't talk anymore, just try and relax" he took her hand and held it gently, he wasn't sure he should tell her about Dean being in the hospital but he'd rather she found out from him than someone else.

"Bex I need you to listen to me ok?" she nodded so John continued,

"Dean is in this hospital" Becki tensed and whimpered in pain, she looked petrified.

"Ssssh, I promise you that I'm not gonna leave your side, I couldn't stop him before but if he even tries to come near you, which I doubt he will, I'll be right here"

Becki lifted the mask and whimpered "I'm scared John"

John leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead "I know, but its gonna be fine I'm with you and I'm not going anywhere"

"You don't understand he…."

"He what?"

"I love you" she whispered as she closed her eyes, she was so tired and didn't have the energy to tell him yet.

"I love you too Bex" John said as he sat back down on the chair beside her and watched her sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

The following night John was sat in the waiting room with Joanne while the doctor checked Becki over. She had been very distant all day and John was starting to worry even more about her. Matt and Jeff had gone home for a while, they had stayed there all night and most of the day until Joanne chased them away. Mark and Dawn had also spent the day there but they had to go back to work and had left about an hour ago. Randy was on his way back to England to stay with Mel while David came to see Becki.

"You look shattered" Joanne observed.

"I feel it! How long have they given me off work?"

"A week! But they'll extend it if they need too"

John sighed "Yeah but the belt goes right?"

"Sorry" Joanne shrugged, she didn't think it was fair that John would have to sacrifice his championship belt because he wanted to be with his injured girlfriend, but that was the company they worked for, it sucked sometimes.

"Well they can have it! I'm not leaving her"

"Becki wouldn't want you to do that! You never know the doctor may let her out by next week"

"You think?" John said sarcastically.

"Actually he might, he said himself she will be better off at home once they know that she definitely hasn't got any internal injuries"

The doctor entered the room before John could reply, "How is she?" Joanne asked

"Under the circumstances she's doing good" he paused "how long till her father arrives?"

"He should be here tomorrow" Joanne answered with a frown, she was determined to find out what it was the doctor only wanted to discuss with Becki's family.

"Ok good"

"When can she leave?" John asked

"Hopefully in a few days, providing her operation goes well in the morning"

"Thanks"

The doctor smiled and left.

"Why does he want to know when David will be here?" John asked

"He said yesterday that there was injuries he could only discuss with her family"

"Why cant he tell me?" as far as John was concerned he had as much right to know as her family.

"I don't know, I don't think he knows you're her boyfriend though"

"I'm gonna go ask him once I've seen Bex, can you sit with her when I do?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" John headed back to Becki.

* * *

When John entered the room Becki was staring at the wall. He glanced at the wall, there was nothing there, when he looked back at her he realised she was crying. 

"What's the matter?" he asked as he approached the bed.

"I don't know" she sniffed. It was true she didn't know why she was crying, her emotions where all over the place.

"That's ok" John took her left hand and kissed the back of it as he sat on the bed.

"How you feeling?"

"Like crap" she replied simply

John was worried about her, since he told her Dean was in the hospital she seemed to have switched off from everyone and everything including him.

"I need to go and speak to the doctor, will you be ok with Joanne while I do?"

Becki panicked "What about him?"

"I've checked, he's unconscious Bex"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Ok"

John kissed her forehead before he stood up "I wont be long"

* * *

John headed down to reception and asked one of the nurses if he could speak to Becki's doctor. 

"I think he's busy at the moment but I'll page him for you, if you take a seat"

"Thanks" John replied before sitting down.

He watched as the nurses rushed around, he couldn't help over hearing a conversation between two of them.

"What's that?" nurse number one asked

"File for that poor girl in room 22, Becki Cross"

"Oh yeah, did you know the guy that did that to her is upstairs, her boyfriend beat the hell out of him"

"Good for him, he deserves more than just getting beaten up"

"I know, I feel so sorry for that poor girl, imagine having to go through all of that"

Their conversation was interrupted then by the nurse John had first spoken to, she coughed and motioned over to John, the two nurses muttered sorry and left. John noticed they had left Becki's file on the side. He waited until all the nurses had been called away before he quickly walked over to the file, he looked around to make sure no one was watching him then opened the file. Quickly he read through the notes, it listed her injuries, he scanned through them quickly but his attention was drawn to the last comment written on the page.

'_Suspected assault'_

He heard someone approaching so he quickly shut the file and sat back down. Becki's doctor approached, he received a message to come to reception as someone wished to speak to him regarding one of his patients. When he saw John he realised what this conversation would be about.

"I believe you want to speak with me"

"Yeah, um" John wasn't sure what to say, he was thinking about what he'd just seen in Becki's file.

Dr Anderson sighed, this must be Becki's boyfriend and he knew what was coming.

"See Becki's my girl and I wasn't exactly listening yesterday when you told us her condition! Um"

"Is this regarding her other injuries?"

John shrugged "Well yeah"

"Come with me" the doctor led John to a small office, he stepped aside to let John in then closed the door behind them.

He motioned for John to sit down before he sat down himself at a small desk. John took a seat and waited for the doctor to speak.

"I apologise, I didn't realise you were her boyfriend"

"That's alright! But I want to know what else is wrong. You can tell me right?"

"Yes, it just wasn't appropriate to say so in front of the others"

"Ok! So what is it?" John wasn't sure he wanted to hear this anymore, he already had an idea but didn't want to believe it. But when he thought about it, Dean had pretty much told him anyway.

"We found additional injuries of a sensitive nature, we cant be a hundred percent sure as there are many reasons she could have sustained the injuries but it looks like assault or attempted assault"

'Why cant doctors speak English' John said to himself.

"You mean rape?" he asked, he already knew the answer.

Dr Anderson nodded solemnly "yes"

Right there was the moment Johns world crumbled around him.


	25. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Two days later John sat at Becki's bedside as she slept. Her operation had gone well the previous day and the doctor was saying she would be able to go home in four days max. David had arrived about twenty minutes ago and was currently sat in the waiting room with Joanne while she updated him on the situation, John had told her what he had discovered from his conversation with Dr Anderson and he felt that it would be better for David to find out from Jo rather than him.

Becki whimpered in her sleep, John rubbed her hand trying to soothe her. He hadn't left her room since she came back from surgery, which was over 24 hours ago. Becki had spent most of the time sleeping which John had found easier to deal with as he had no idea how to ask Becki about what the doctor had told him. Sighing he realised he wouldn't be able to avoid it much longer, once David found out.

As if on cue the door opened, but it wasn't David, it was Jeff.

"Um…Joanne and Matt need your help"

John frowned "Why? What's up?"

"Becki's dad has gone a bit crazy. Don't know why"

John did, it was the same way he reacted, "Where are they?"

"Waiting room when I left, may not be anymore" Jeff glanced behind him "I'll stay with Bex"

"Ok thanks" John said as stood up "If Bex wakes up tell her I've gone to get a coffee"

"No problem" Jeff replied as John left the room.

* * *

All hell was breaking loose when John arrived at the waiting room. Matt was trying to hold David back as he yelled about killing Dean, Joanne was trying to calm him down but failing miserably.

"John, help, this dude is strong" Matt struggled with David, the guy was huge, Batista huge!

John watched as David broke free from Matt and stormed towards John,

"Where is he?" he said with vengeance in his voice.

"Upstairs, Room 120" John replied as he stepped aside, letting David storm past.

"John what are you doing?" Joanne cried as she ran after David.

Matt walked over to John "I know you don't care what happens to Dean, but you cant let David get arrested, for Becki's sake"

John sighed as he ran a hand over his tired face "I know, come on, we best help Jo"

* * *

Matt and John arrived on Deans floor to find Joanne pleading with the cops guarding Deans room not to arrest David. He was doing his best to get in the room and screaming at the top of his voice to Dean that he was going to kill him. John knew that Dean couldn't hear him though, he checked every day and Dean was still very unconscious, information that gave John a small amount of pleasure.

"John, please help me" Joanne pleaded as Matt joined her in trying to convince the cops to let David go.

Calmly John walked over to them, he helped the cops get a better hold of David as he said "Any of you guys got a daughter or girlfriend?"

The two cops nodded, "Well David here has just found out what the jackass in that room did to his daughter! Do I need to remind you guys what that was?"

Both cops shook their heads, they didn't need reminding of what the monster they were guarding had done to the young girl downstairs.

"I understand, but just keep him under control"

John nodded "Thanks"

Matt grabbed hold of David as he started to scream and shout again, his blue eyes blazing with anger, one of the cops said

"I think you best take him outside to calm down, we'll help you with him"

"What about him?" the other cop asked, motioning with his head towards Deans room

"Don't think he's going anywhere, do you?"

The cop shrugged, then proceeded to help his partner and Matt with David, Joanne followed leaving John outside an unguarded room that he had been dying to enter.

* * *

Becki winced as she woke up. She wished the pain would go away already, luckily enough her arm and ankle didn't seem to hurt that much but her head and ribs more than made up for it.

"Hi, how you feeling?" Becki slowly turned her head to find Jeff smiling at her, she was fed up of that question, but she'd forgive Jeff seeing as it was he first time she'd seen him since she had been in the hospital.

"Terrible, Where's John?" she croaked as she tried to reach for a glass of water unsuccessfully.

Jeff picked up the glass and helped Becki take a sip, "He's gone to get a coffee"

"Oh ok" Becki didn't feel comfortable when John wasn't around, she wasn't really sure why but she felt better knowing he was nearby.

"He wont be long" Jeff said sensing she was uncomfortable.

"Thanks"

"For what hun?"

"Getting me here, John told me it was you that brought me here" Becki coughed and winced again, she felt like her lungs were going to explode.

Jeff picked up the oxygen mask and placed it over Becki's mouth, even though this was the first time Jeff had been in the room with her, he'd been instructed by John on about ten different occasions to do this if she started coughing or struggling to breathe.

"No thanks needed for that" Becki was about to say something else but Jeff stopped her

"You don't need to say anything, just concentrate on breathing for now" Becki nodded and did as she was told.

* * *

John entered the room and couldn't help but smile at the mess in the bed. He was hooked up to a couple of machines, his head was bandaged, so was his left arm, his other arm was in a cast and John could tell that at least one of his legs was also in a cast.

'I think I did a pretty good job' he thought.

Still smiling John walked over to Deans side and bent down so his mouth was near his ear,

"They say you can still hear people even though your unconscious, which by the way I thoroughly enjoyed making you this way" John said quite happily, but then his voice changed, with conviction he whispered menacingly,

"I know what you did to her, so hear me when I say this, if you ever go near Becki again I swear to god…" John paused and glared at Deans battered and bruised face as the machines beeped.

Leaning back down to Deans ear, he said slowly "I **will** kill you!"

The machine monitoring Deans heartbeat started to beep faster as John quickly left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

David was beginning to calm down when John got back to the waiting room.

"Where have you been?" Joanne asked as she sat down beside David and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Just checking in with an old friend" John replied with a smirk.

Joanne raised an eyebrow, she could tell by the look on his face that he had been up to no good. She also had a pretty good idea that Dean would be involved, so she decided to ask John later when David wasn't around.

"When can I see Bex?" David asked taking a gulp of coffee

"When you have calmed down" Joanne said sternly

"I am calm" David muttered, then glared when John laughed.

"What's so funny?" he snapped as Joanne glared at John.

"Now I see where Bex gets it from" John replied with a smile, it was true, when David had muttered those words it sounded just like Becki.

David softened at the mention of his daughter, smiling as he ran a hand through his brown hair, he replied "yeah she gets that from me"

"I think she gets a lot from you" John replied honestly.

He hadn't really got off to a good start with David, they'd pretty much snapped at each other from the moment they met. John didn't dislike David, they'd just met at a rather stressful time. But they had one thing in common, they both loved Becki, so John decided he would try and start again with David.

David actually laughed "All the bad things!"

"She looks like you" Joanne observed "Otherwise I wouldn't have believed you were her dad"

"Why?" David asked as Matt handed John a coffee

"You don't look old enough" Matt answered

David smirked "Thanks"

"It's true" John added

"Well I was rather young when she was born"

"Mind me asking how old?" Joanne was being nosy

"Seventeen" John replied for him, when David looked over to him, John continued

"Bex told me! So you've been a single parent since you were eighteen?"

"Wow" Joanne said as she took a swig of her soda.

"Yeah" David nodded "So I'm sure you can understand that I'm finding this hard to deal with"

"Your not the only one" Matt said looking at John.

David sighed and looked at John "Thank you"

Joanne stood up and said "I'm gonna go get something to eat, Matt you coming?" she gave him a look that said 'if you know what's good for you, say yes'.

"Um..yeah sure!" Matt replied standing up.

"See ya later" Joanne said as she dragged Matt out of the room.

* * *

John and David sat in silence for a moment before John asked "Thank you for what?"

"You saved her life, I can never thank you enough for that"

"Honestly, you don't need to thank me" John said as he finished off his coffee

"Have you spoken to her about….." David couldn't bring himself to say it, he didn't need too, John knew what he was talking about.

"No, she's been sleeping a lot since the operation and quite frankly I don't know how to"

David nodded "I don't think I know either"

They both sat in silence, united in their concern for Becki but neither knowing what to do to help her.

John broke the silence "Do you want to see Becki now?"

"I'd love too" David replied as he stood with John and followed him out of the room.

* * *

Becki pulled the oxygen mask off, John had been gone for a long time and she was starting to panic.

"Jeff, where's John? He's been gone for ages"

"Bex calm down" Becki was trying to sit up, but all she was doing was hurting herself more.

"Where is he then?"

Jeff had no idea what to do, he couldn't tell her that her dad had arrived and gone insane, so instead he tried to get her to lay back down. Only problem was Becki didn't want to lay back down, she was now totally panicking and hurting herself in the process. Jeff sighed with relief when he heard John in the doorway.

"Bex it's ok I'm here" John said rushing over to her side and gently laid her back down.

"I'll leave you to it" Jeff whispered

"Thanks Jeff" John mumbled before turning his attention back to Becki.

"Where were you?" Becki started to cry, she knew she was being un rational but she didn't care.

David watched from the doorway as John carefully wiped his daughters tears away and replied

"Ssssh, it's ok now"

David smiled, John had said back in Manchester that he loved Becki but David hadn't really believed him. But now he could plainly see that John loved his daughter and that made him unbelievably happy as he knew she would be safe with him. But he also realised that much the same as himself, John was most likely falling to pieces trying to come to terms with what Dean had done to Becki.

John swatted a tear away before Becki noticed, it tore him apart to see her like this, his thoughts were consumed with the conversation he had had with Dr Anderson, he couldn't bring himself to talk to Becki about it and he felt totally helpless.

"You said you wouldn't leave, what if he comes back?"

"He's not gonna come back Bex and I didn't leave, I've brought you a visitor, see" John pointed to the doorway where David stood, trying to hold back his tears at seeing his beloved daughter in such a state.

"Dad?" Becki whispered as she started to cry again.

"Hi sweetie" David walked over and took her undamaged hand.

Becki looked at John and said "Thanks"

"Not a problem, I'll wait outside"

"John! No!" Becki panicked again, she really didn't feel comfortable without him there, even if it was her dad in the room with her.

David watched concerned as John came back over to her, "What is it?"

"Don't go, I need you here" it killed him to see Bex so scared, he was overcome with guilt again as she started to cough.

David freaked out when she started coughing and struggling to breathe, he watched in utter horror as John placed the mask over her face and tried to calm her down, telling her he wouldn't go anywhere.

"I cant do it" David said as he stood up, John looked up stunned as David walked out of the room.


	26. Chapter 34

**_Told you guys you'd have lots of reading to do didnt I? Yet again thankyou so much for the reviews, i'm glad y'all are enjoying the story so much. But i'll apologise for the end of this chapter - dont kill me plz! x

* * *

_**

**Chapter 34**

"So what did you do to Dean?" Joanne asked as she sat next to John in the waiting room.

"You know what I did to him" John replied distractedly, he'd finally got Becki to chill out but then he had to convince David to go back in the room and he took a lot of convincing! He couldn't handle seeing Becki so hurt.

"I mean when the cops helped get David outside"

John looked up and smirked "I didn't do anything"

"Oh John you haven't gone and done something stupid have you?"

Rolling his eyes John replied "I didn't do anything Jo!"

"You'd better not have" Joanne warned.

"I haven't" John swore.

"I'll believe you, thousands wouldn't" Joanne looked at him warily.

"Jo, after everything that's happened in the past three days, as much as I would love to kill him, do you really think I'd do anything that would cause me to be away from Bex?" he asked sincerely.

"Ok, Ok! You didn't do anything! Have you brought up the subject of….you know with Bex?"

"No! I'm not gonna unless she says something to me and neither is David"

Joanne frowned "But wont the cops bring it up when they question her?"

John hadn't thought of that, "I guess"

"Then you should say something before they do"

"Jo I cant do it!" John held his head in his hands, he really couldn't bring himself to say anything to Becki about it, main reason being was he didn't want to hear her answer.

"I spoke to Randy earlier" Joanne decided to change the subject.

Grateful for the sudden switch in topic John asked "How's Mel?"

"She's getting better physically, other than her leg."

"That's good"

"Yeah but Randy's still worried about her, the only time she'll speak is to ask about Becki"

"I call him later" John replied, he didn't really know what else to say.

"I've been ordered to send you back" David smiled as he opened the door.

"Bex ok?" John asked standing up

"Oh she's fine, ordering me around as usual" he sighed

John laughed "Sounds like Bex" he was used to her ordering him around.

"Yep, she'll be back to herself in no time" David said as he sat down in the chair John had vacated.

"That's what I'm hoping for" John said before heading back to Becki.

* * *

Becki was trying to sit herself up when John walked in, he frowned and rushed over to her side. 

"What are you trying to do? Your gonna hurt yourself"

"Too late really don't you think" she snapped.

John sighed, she'd been like this for the past two days. One minute she'd be fine, then she'd be weepy and two minutes later she would be all snappy. He couldn't say he blamed her though, he'd be cranky if he was stuck in a hospital bed unable to do anything for himself.

"Sorry" Becki mumbled before John could say anything.

"It's ok"

"I don't mean to snap at you" she paused and looked away from him "Just cant help it sometimes"

"I feel ya!" he placed a finger under her chin and guided her face back to him "For the record, you can snap at me all ya want, it's cute!"

"I'm not cute!" Becki muttered as she let him guide her back onto the bed.

John smiled his trademark smile and despite her pain Becki's heart fluttered, "didn't say you were did I? I said its cute when you get all snappy"

"I'm not a crocodile either" Becki smiled back, it was the first time she'd genuinely smiled since she'd been in hospital, although it did hurt her nose a little and she winced.

John couldn't help but laugh, relief washed over him when she smiled, he didn't think he'd see her smile for a long time. His smile quickly faded when she winced

"You ok?"

"Yeah, smiling isn't good for the nose" she replied with a faint smirk.

John kissed her forehead before making himself comfortable on the chair beside her; well as comfortable as you could get on hospital furniture.

"Randy says Mel's getting better"

"Is she really gonna be ok?"

"Yes Bex, she's gonna be fine"

"So she wasn't hurt that bad?" Becki had tried to get an answer from her dad regarding Melody but he wasn't very forthcoming with a reply.

John paused, should he tell her the truth or not?

"No Bex, she was hurt bad" he decided that there would be no more lying or hiding stuff, with the exception of one thing.

"Thought so! That's why I've told dad to go home" she failed to mention that her dad was insisting that she go with him, she'd pacified him with saying she would think about it.

"You have? I thought you'd want him here"

"Mel is as much his daughter as I am and she's hurt more! Plus I'm ok here" Becki replied as she studied John's face, she knew then her dad would be going home alone. She loved Melody to bits and wished she could be with her but when she looked at John, she'd fallen too far to leave him, it would be too hard.

John smiled 'that means she's staying' he thought happily. It had crossed his mind that she may want to go back to England to be with Mel.

"When can I get out of here?" she asked

"Soon" John replied as a nurse walked in.

She walked over to the phone that was hooked up just to the right of Becki's bed. Pulling it round nearer to Bex, she lifted the receiver and pressed a couple of buttons before handing it to Becki.

"You have a phone call" she said smiling.

Becki frowned and looked between John and the nurse before taking the phone with her good hand.

"Hello?"

"Howdy" a faint voice replied

"Mel?"

"yep that's me" she sounded tired.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Becki started to cough

"I've been better, you ok?" Mel asked as Becki continued to cough.

John had taken the phone from Becki as the nurse held the oxygen mask over her mouth, telling her to breathe normally.

"Hey Mel" he said into the phone.

"She ok?" Mel replied wearily.

"Yeah she's fine, just give her a minute"

"Ribs?" Mel coughed herself

"Yeah" John replied whilst watching Becki trying to control her breathing.

"Know the feeling"

The line went quiet then, John wondered what was going on.

"Mel?"

"Yeah" she whispered

Becki reached out for the phone at that point.

"Hang on" John said into the phone.

Handing the phone back to Becki he whispered "Relax"

Becki ignored him, "Mel?"

"Hey"

Becki didn't know what to say, she could tell Mel was in bad shape just from her voice, Becki started to cry.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, ignoring John who was trying to keep her calm.

"I'm the one that should be sorry"

"Why?"

"I told him"

"You should have told him to begin with" Becki sniffed

"No way" Mel sobbed "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, just get better" she could hear Melody gasping for air.

"Gotta go" Mel rasped "Luv ya"

"You too" Bex replied before the line went dead.

* * *

For the next hour all Becki did was cry, both John and David tried to calm her down but neither succeeded. In the end one of the nurses gave her an injection to calm her down. It sent her to sleep. 

John sat with her as she slept. David paced the hallway. Matt and Jeff arrived and sat in the waiting room, it was becoming their second home. Joanne however was receiving news from a doctor and Officer White, news she was stunned to hear.

John was watching Becki sleep, he could watch her forever. He brushed her hair out of her face before he crossed the room to get a glass of water. As he was sitting back down the door opened.

"Hey" he whispered as Joanne entered.

"Hi" she whispered back, she seemed distracted.

"Can I speak to you a sec?" she asked, shooting a worried look in Becki's direction.

John frowned "Go ahead"

"No! Not in here" Joanne cast another look at Becki.

"Well the hallway will have to do" John said standing up, that was as far from Becki as he wanted to go at the moment.

Joanne shrugged "Fine"

Joanne stepped out into the hall, she wasn't looking forward to this but the doctor and Officer White mainly, requested that she tell John. She'd spent ten minutes convincing David to join Matt and Jeff in the waiting room, the last thing anyone wanted was for him to hear what she was about to say. Although Joanne knew Johns reaction would be no better.

"Ok what's up?" John asked as he stepped into the hallway, glancing back at Becki before closing the door.

"I need to tell you something"

"Okay" John didn't like the look on her face, it was like she was scared of him.

"I've just finished talking with Officer White and a doctor" she paused trying to find the courage for her next sentence.

"And?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well….um"

"Jo spit it out"

"Deans awake and he wants to speak to you"


	27. Chapter 35

**_Hey guys! so here's chapter 35! Thanks once more for all the reviews! This time i'm requesting them in a bid to cheer me up! I had some scary news today! It seems that i've been walking round on a broken ankle for the past year and i've been told today that pretty much like Bex (ironic huh?) i have to have surgery on it! So i'm totally freaked out today! But i guess every cloud has a silver lining-the time i have off work will be time that i can write! Plus I get to see Mr Cena himself a week on thursday so I can look forward to that! Anywayz hope you enjoy, here it is! x_**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

John spent the night sat at Becki's bedside, his mind racing. He had literally laughed in Joanne's face when she told him but then as he thought about it he began to boil with anger. What the hell was wrong with that guy? What did he think was gonna be able to do? John would have loved nothing more than to go up there and beat the hell out of him some more, unfortunately that wouldn't happen, he wouldn't be able to get away with it again. Which was why he had no intention of going up there, because if he did there was no way in hell that he would be able to control his fury.

Officer White had also informed them that a detective would be coming in the morning to question Becki about what happened at her house as well as what occurred in England. That had John worried too, he still hadn't said anything to her about what he'd been told by Dr Anderson but he knew it would be a topic the detective would bring up. Joanne had said to say something before he got there, even if it was just to warn her that they were gonna ask about it but John just couldn't do it. Becki hadn't made any attempt to say anything to him about it so maybe it never happened. That's what he told himself at least!

"What you thinking about?" Becki interrupted Johns thoughts.

"Nothing, go back to sleep" John whispered

Becki looked closely at him, it was dark apart from the light from the hallway but Becki could see the dark circles under his eyes and how pale his skin looked, he was shattered.

"You should be the one sleeping"

"I'm fine" he replied rubbing his face

"No your not" she wasn't comfortable, well frankly, she was scared when he wasn't around and she knew that's why he stayed with her.

"Your gonna be the one in the hospital bed if you don't get some sleep" she murmured as she reached for his hand.

"I'm ok Bex, I'll sleep when you get out of here" he didn't mention that he only had three days left before he went back to work or gave up his belt.

"You need sleep now John, go and get some sleep"

"No! I'm not leaving especially not now" he froze, he hadn't meant to say that.

"Why not now? What's happened?"

John sighed, he couldn't keep it from her but he knew what was going to happen. Squeezing her hand he replied "Dean's awake"

"Oh" she looked away and stared at the ceiling.

"Bex?"

"When can I go home?" she asked still looking at the ceiling.

"I'll ask the doctor tomorrow"

"Thanks"

"Are you ok?" John moved and sat on the bed next to her.

"I just wanna get out of here and away from him John"

"I know baby" Becki shuddered, that's what Dean used to call her. John noticed,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dean used to call me that, that's all"

"Call you what?" then he realised, "You mean baby?"

As Becki nodded he replied, "Sorry, I wont do it again"

"Its ok, it sounds different when you say it"

John smiled "How so?"

"It sounds….I dunno….nice"

"Well I'll not to say it too much, ok?" he said as he leant down and kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong with my lips?"

"Huh?"

"Are they broken?"

"What?" John had no clue what she was talking about.

"Well you kiss my head all the time!"

John understood and smiled slightly "There's nothing wrong with them" as an afterthought he added

"They're very beautiful actually" he was just afraid of hurting her anymore than she already was.

"Then kiss me stupid" Becki smiled as he leant down and captured her lips.

* * *

The next day John felt and looked pretty much like a zombie. He'd stayed up all night with Bex, after she knew Dean was awake she didn't feel like sleeping. She got even worse when he told her about the detective, telling John she didn't want to talk to anyone and freaking out until he managed to convince her that everything would be fine. 

"Morning sunshine" Joanne said as she entered the waiting room, after looking at John she added

"Or maybe not!"

"Thanks" he replied, flopping into a chair.

"You need to get some sleep John"

"I will"

"When?"

"When Becki gets out of here"

Joanne sighed, both Matt and Jeff had offered to stay nights with Becki but John refused.

"When's that gonna be?"

"Don't know, I need to ask Dr Anderson when he's finished checking her over"

"You thought about work yet?" Joanne didn't want to push him but she'd been getting phone calls asking if he was going to come back or give up the belt, she hated the company sometimes.

John sighed, he didn't want to give up the belt but he wouldn't leave Becki.

"No I haven't thought about it"

"Matt and Jeff have both offered to stay with Bex, until she can travel at least"

"I'll think about it later Jo" John said standing up and heading back to Becki's room to speak to the doctor.

* * *

John stopped Dr Anderson as he left Becki's room. 

"How can I help you?" the doctor asked

"I was just wondering when Bex can go home, she's not very comfortable being here now he's awake"

Dr Anderson nodded "I understand completely, she should be able to go home providing there will be someone to care for her at all times, she cant be left alone for a while"

'Looks like I'm giving up the belt' John thought

"Her job requires her to travel, when will she be able to do that?"

"You're a wrestler yes?"

"Yeah"

"So you travel constantly? Does Becki travel with you?"

"Yeah and yeah, that's her job"

"Ok well I'd say no constant travelling for at least six weeks and even then it should be kept to a minimum until her injuries have healed"

John sighed "Thanks doc"

"Not a problem I'll arrange for all her papers and she'll be able to leave tomorrow"

John nodded and watched the doctor leave before entering the room.

* * *

A few hours later John was pacing the waiting room as Joanne, Matt and Jeff watched. David had visited earlier to say goodbye to Bex, he was going back to England as per Becki's request. He had pulled John aside before he left, telling him to take care of Becki for him, doing the whole protective dad routine. Now though the detective had arrived and was talking to Becki, no one was particularly happy with him as he had refused to let anyone stay in the room with Becki and John knew she was terrified. 

"John sit down your making me dizzy" Matt said as he watched John pace back and forth.

John was about to reply when someone came in and asked Joanne to come outside. John started pacing again.

"What's that about?" Jeff frowned watching Joanne through the glass.

"No idea" Matt replied

The room was silent other than the sound of John pacing until Joanne came back a few minutes later.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked as she slowly walked over to John.

John just growled and asked "What now?"

"It seems the cops want you to talk to Dean"

"What!" Matt and Jeff said simultaneously

"The lovely detective guy has suggested it"

"Well he can go to hell" John snapped

Joanne frowned and moved over to Jeff, like she was looking for protection,

"They want to record the conversation, apparently the more you can get him to say the less they will have to question Becki"

Joanne grabbed at Jeff's arm as John stormed past her and out of the room.

* * *

John was about to storm into Becki's room and confront the detective but he stopped when he saw a nurse rushing into the room and the detective walking out. All thoughts of killing the stupid detective went out of his mind and he ran to his girlfriends room. 

The nurse had placed the oxygen mask over Becki's face and as John walked in the nurse was jabbing her with a needle.

"It's to calm her down" the nurse smiled as John walked over to the bed

"Thanks" he replied, sitting on the bed and grabbing Becki's hand.

"Make him go away" Becki sobbed

"Who?"

"That detective! He keeps asking me the same questions over and over, make him go away please" she was crying and gasping for air.

"Ssssh it's ok" he brushed hair from her face "Just calm down Bex it's ok"

He stayed with her until she finally calmed down, until she fell asleep. He knew what he had to do, seeing her so frightened and upset damn near broke his heart. Anything he could do to stop her from hurting anymore he'd do it.

Carefully he removed his hand from hers and walked out into the hallway to find Joanne talking to the detective.

Walking over to them he sighed and said to the detective "What do you want me to do?"


	28. Chapter 36

**_Hi guys, so here's chapter 36. I dont know how soon i'm gonna be able to update after this one, i'm gonna do my best inbetween doctors appointments and hospital visits (sucks but will make some great writing later!) Anywayz thanks to all of you that review and that love this story-i luv you all! I promise to try and not let you down by not updating for ages! luv Angel X_**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

John felt like he should be in a movie! He was stood in the hallway near Deans room, Joanne was stood beside him listening to Detective Woodworth lecture John.

"Just remember, let him talk, if he thinks your trying to get anything extra out of him he'll realise what's going on"

John nodded as a cop fiddled with the 'wire' they had attached to him.

'Can I just punch him instead?' he thought to himself as the detective continued to instruct him on what to do.

"And most importantly, no matter what he says, hold your temper! He will want to make you mad"

"Do you know him well?" John smirked.

Joanne slapped him on the arm as Detective Woodworth looked at John unimpressed.

"This is no joke son!"

John would have liked nothing better than to punch this guy too, but he was doing this for Becki so he kept reminding himself of that.

"I know that! Its my girl lying in the hospital bed downstairs remember!"

"John, shut up" Joanne whispered

"Yes I'm perfectly aware of that" the detective replied before moving over to speak to the officers outside Deans room.

Sighing John muttered "I hate that guy"

"Yeah I know, so do I! Just think of Bex" Joanne replied

That's all John was doing, she had no idea what he was about to do and he never intended to tell her.

'So much for no more hiding stuff' he thought.

"Ok Mr Cena, everything's ready" the detective said as he came back over.

"Remember no punching" Joanne whispered to John before he headed over to Deans room.

* * *

"Where's John gone now?" Becki asked Matt who was sat in the chair on her left. 

"Gone for coffee" he lied

"Hmmm, that's the only place he seems to go" Becki was starting to wonder if they were telling her the truth.

"It's the only thing that keeps him awake" Matt wasn't lying there, he wasn't sure John had slept at all since Bex was admitted.

"He needs to sleep instead of guzzling coffee"

"Yeah I know, we've all tried to get him to go home but he refuses to leave you" Matt smiled

"Drag him away, he needs to sleep" Becki didn't really want him to be away from her but his health was more important to her.

"He has a lot on his mind with the belt and stuff" Matt mused, then realised what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing" Matt was silently kicking himself, John was going to kill him for letting that slip.

"Matt, tell me what you meant"

Sighing Matt replied "John is gonna kill me"

"Well if I was able I'd kill you first, but he'll kill you anyway cos if you don't tell me I'll nag him to tell me" Becki started to cough.

Matt grabbed the oxygen mask but Becki took it from him and placed it over her face herself,

"I know the drill" she mumbled.

"Ok, I'm not telling you anything till your alright"

"You'll have a long wait! Just tell me" Becki replied slowly whilst trying to control her breathing.

"Fine, they gave John a week off to be with you but if he wants any longer he has to give up the championship"

"He cant do that!" Becki coughed,

"He's already said he will but Jo told him to think about it"

Becki was stunned, she knew how much that belt meant to John and there was no way she was letting him give it up. Matt continued

"Both Jeff and I have offered to stay with you until you can travel again. John hasn't given any reply to that"

"Then I'll answer for him, he's not giving up that belt, so can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can hun!" Matt grinned

"That's sorted then" Becki coughed once again

"Yeah it is! Don't talk anymore ok"

Becki nodded as the room fell silent.

* * *

John had only stepped into the room when he wanted to kill him. Dean had the nerve to smirk at him! 

"So you decided to visit?" it seemed Dean wasn't going have as much trouble talking as Becki, if John could have his way he would have fixed that right there.

"What do you want?" John answered, his voice was strained, somehow he didn't think he would be able to hold his temper. Just looking at him was driving him insane.

He was only hooked up to one machine now, the one monitoring his heart rate. John got some comfort seeing his injuries. He had been right about one leg being broken and the other one was bandaged heavily along with his head. That along with all the cuts and bruises that covered his body wasn't enough to calm Johns urge to kill him however.

"Please, take a seat"

John clenched his fists before slowly walking over to the chair beside the bed, glaring at Dean he sat down.

"That's better" Dean smirked

John held onto the edge of the chair, he was gripping it so tight his knuckles were turning white as Dean continued, "First thing I wanted to ask is how is Bex doing?"

"That would be none of your business" John slowly forced the words out as his grip on the chair tightened even more.

"Well it is really seeing as I put her here, I take it she is in this hospital"

"No she's not" John snapped

"Shame! I would have liked to visit her" the chair John was gripping was plastic and Dean blanched as part of it snapped off in Johns hand.

"You seem a little tense" Dean smirked, he was more confident in goading John because he knew cops were outside, if he tried to hurt him all he had to do was yell and they'd come running. Which was what Dean wanted, get John arrested then it would be easier to get to Bex.

"I'll ask you again….What do you want?"

"You know this isn't over?"

"Somehow I think it is" John angrily replied

Dean actually laughed and John had to force himself to stay in the chair "Maybe Bex was telling the truth when she said she'd told you nothing. Just because you put me in here doesn't mean nothing else can happen to Bex or have you forgotten that I have people that work for me?"

Truthfully John had forgotten but he'd be damned if he'd let Dean see that he had got to him.

"But there is a way you can stop that" Dean added

John's temper was starting to get the better of him, it was taking all of his will power to stop him from jumping up and beating the hell out of Dean all over again.

"Not very talkative are you? How about I tell you about the time I spent with Becki in that cabin? Would that help you talk?"

John jumped out of the chair, he stopped just short of lunging for Dean. Instead he leant towards him and snarled "I know what you did to her! If you try and touch her again you'll never leave a hospital"

Dean smiled, he'd found his way to get at John! "But I like to touch her"

"Shut your mouth" John warned

"What did you think you were the first person to touch her? Believe me you were far from the first"

John gripped the edge of the bed, he couldn't take much more of this.

"I told you….shut… your…mouth"

Dean didn't like the look in Johns eyes, primal, like he wanted to tear him apart.

"Fine, I'll get to the point! You know what Bex found out about me, that it was me that ordered that guy dead, so unless you want her to end up the same way you need to do one thing for me" when John didn't reply he continued "Leave her"

It was Johns turn to laugh "Somehow I don't think that's gonna happen"

"Thought you may say that but somehow I think you will"

John rolled his eyes "Oh really and why's that?"

Dean smirked triumphantly "Because every time you look at her you'll see me!"

John thought about it and realised Dean was right, when he looked at Becki in that hospital bed, so frightened and hurt he'd think of Dean, how long could he deal with that? Would he ever be able to see her without thinking of him and what he had done?

"Hell you never know she could even be pregnant and then you'll have a little me to look at!"

Johns emotions and temper got the better of him then, he grabbed Dean roughly by his bandaged arm, Dean winced but held his smirk as John paused. Sighing in frustration John let him go and stormed out of the room as Dean laughed.

* * *

Joanne found John sat outside the hospital, he was holding his head in his hands and when she got closer she could tell he'd been crying. 

"What happened?" she asked as she sat beside him on a bench. All she had seen was John charge out of Deans room, rip the 'wire' off and throw it at Detective Woodworth before storming out of the hospital.

"Didn't let you listen then?" John asked without looking up.

"No, so tell me"

"He wants me to leave Becki"

"That's ridiculous! Why does he think you'd even consider that?"

John sighed as he stared at the floor "Because every time I look at her I'll see him"

Joanne could sense from his tone of voice that he actually believed what he was saying.

"Did he say that or have you come to that conclusion yourself?"

John didn't reply, he just swatted away another tear that fell from his eye. He had no idea how to explain what he was feeling at that point. He certainly didn't want to think about Deans last comment.

"I'll take your silence as he said it and you believe it" the only reply she got was a shrug.

"John, you really need to find out exactly what happened"

"We know what happened" John snapped

Joanne sighed "No you don't"

"What!" John finally looked at her.

Taking his hand Joanne replied "You cant believe what Dean tells you, it seems to me he'd say anything to get to you. You need to ask Becki what happened"

"No!"

"So what are you gonna do? Leave her?"

"No" John whispered, he felt like he had no energy left for any of this.

"Your letting this eat away at you but you don't even know what actually happened"

"What is it with you and always being right?" John sighed

"it's a gift" Joanne grinned and John couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Thanks"

"Done nothing" she shrugged

"You're an angel and you know it" John replied as he stood up "I guess I best get back to Bex, I'd have drank about six coffees by now and Matt's a useless liar"

"He doesn't need to say anything, there is no way Bex will believe you've been drinking coffee all this time, just talk to her John"

"Yes mom!" John mumbled as he made his way back inside.

* * *

Matt was stood outside Becki's room when John got back. 

"What's goin on?" he asked as he approached

"Docs checking her over"

"Why? He did that earlier"

"Don't know"

Dr Anderson walked out of the room and smiled at John "You can take her home"

"What, now?"

"Yes" the doctor chuckled at the look on Johns face.

"Really?" he asked incredulously

"Really, she'll have to come in for regular check ups but otherwise she's better off at home"

"Thanks, I'll have her outta here as soon as I can" John had to say he was relieved, the further he could get her away from Dean the better.

"Take as long you need" the doctor said before walking away.

"I'll go tell Jo and Jeff" Matt said

"Okay" John replied as he entered Bex room.

"Where've you been?" Becki asked as John walked in

"Drinking coffee, didn't Matt tell you?" John replied as he sat on the bed

"That's what he told me, not that I believe him, or you for that matter" Becki knew he hadn't been drinking coffee, plus his eyes were red, coffee didn't do that!

"So what have you been doing really?"

"Preparing to take you home" John lied, he knew from the look on her face that she could tell he was still lying.

"I can go home?" she knew he was lying but decided to wait till later to try and get it out of him.

"Yes you can" John smiled

"I don't wanna"

"What!"

"I don't think I can go back in the house yet" Becki replied

"That's ok we can stay with Matt"

"He won't mind?"

"Of course not, he's offered"

"When can I go?"

"Soon as you like" John smiled as Becki grinned and said

"Ok lets go, can you help me change into the clothes Jo brought me please?"

"Sure"

John located the clothes and brought them over to her, he helped her get dressed but as he did seeing all the bruises on her body made him think of Dean and his conversation with him flooded his thoughts. Another tear escaped but this time Becki caught it.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she reached out and wiped it away.

John sighed, he didn't want to know, yet he did. Joanne was right, he needed to find out otherwise it would eat away at him.

"The detective is gonna want to talk to you again"

"Thought so much, but that's not what's wrong is it?" she watched as he shook his head.

"No! Bex I need to know what happened"

"What?" she knew what he meant but wanted him to confirm it.

"I need to know what exactly Dean did to you"


	29. Chapter 37

**_I only have one thing to say on this update._**

**_RIP Eddie we will never forget you_**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"Make yourself at home, Matt's house is everyone's house"

John carried Becki inside as Matt ran into his living room and plumped up the cushions on his sofa.

"Thanks Matt" John said as he carefully placed Becki on the sofa.

Becki literally sank into it, she looked like she'd been swallowed by the huge cushions but she wasn't complaining, it was the first time she'd had something comfy to lie on since everything had happened.

"Comfy?" John grinned as she sank even further into the sofa.

"Yep"

Matt had ran upstairs and gathered a duvet and pillows, he placed the duvet over Becki and handed the pillows to John.

"Unless you guys need anything else, I'll leave you two alone for a while and go and bug Jeff"

"You don't have too Matt" Becki replied.

Matt grinned "I know, but I want too"

"Thanks man" John replied as Matt smiled at them both then left.

"Here, not that you need any pillows by the looks of it" John helped Bex sit up so he could put the pillows behind her.

"Don't want them" she said once she was sat up.

"Okay" John threw them on the floor and reached out to help Becki lay back down.

"Sit" Becki pointed to the space behind her

"Huh?" John frowned

"You forgot already that I employed you as my pillow?" Bex smiled

John laughed as he positioned himself behind her, he threw one leg onto the sofa so it was to the right of Becki's body and left his other leg on the floor.

"I don't recall excepting that job!"

Resting against the arm of the sofa he gently helped Bex lay back against his chest and pulled the duvet over them both.

"Better?" he asked as Becki sighed and rested her head against his left shoulder.

"Much better thank you"

"Can we talk now?" John gently wrapped his arms around her, his right arm carefully encircled her waist and Bex rested her left arm on top of it.

Becki sighed as John ran his left hand down her arm until their hands joined and replied "Yeah"

John hadn't wanted to talk at the hospital, he had said he wanted to get her home and comfortable first. Becki was fine with that, in truth since she found out Dean was awake she couldn't have got out of there quick enough. But this was a conversation neither of them really wanted to have.

"Dr Anderson told you didn't he?" Becki whispered

"He told me you had injuries of a sensitive nature"

Becki stared at the doorway in front of her "You can say it you know"

John sighed "Ok! I wont dance around the subject, did he or did he not rape you?"

John hadn't meant it to come out sounding so harsh but at the same time he didn't want to go back and forth for ages trying to get round it sensitively.

Had John's voice backed up his comment Becki would have been even more upset than she already was, but his voice lacked any sort of energy, he just sounded exhausted. There was no point in trying to soften her reply, nothing would make it any easier for either of them.

"Yes"

She felt John take a deep breath as his hand tightened around hers, but he said nothing.

* * *

They sat in silence for what felt like forever. John didn't know what to say or do, he just couldn't get his head round it even though he pretty much knew what her answer would be. He had too many thoughts running round in his head for him to form any sort of response. 

"John say something please" At that point Bex didn't care what he said as long as he said something. She was terrified of what he would do, she had no explanation for her thoughts or emotions and the only thing running through her thoughts was that he was going to leave her now that he knew.

John was so caught up in his own thoughts he'd forgotten that Becki would be waiting for him to say something.

"I don't know what to say" he'd said it before he could even think about it.

"Oh" Bex didn't really know what she was expecting John to say, but it wasn't that.

The silence returned as John tried to compose himself and his thoughts. Becki just rested against him savouring the feel of his arms around her because she feared she wouldn't feel that again after this.

John's mind raced, he thought back to earlier that day and one comment burst into the forefront of his mind.

"_Hell you never know she could even be pregnant and then you'll have a little me to look at!"_

"Have you had tests?" he could have kicked himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth especially when Becki failed to hold back a sob.

"I'm sorry Bex, I didn't mean it to sound like that"

"It's ok" Becki whispered, she was trying her hardest not to cry, there was no emotion at all in John's voice and she wasn't sure how to take his comment.

"No it's not! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

"They did tests, they'll call when they get the results. They gave me the morning after pill thing too but I'll still have to do a pregnancy test. Is that what you wanted to know?"

When John didn't reply Becki decided to get the inevitable over with,

"Are you going to leave now?"

That snapped John out of his thoughts.

"What!"

"Are you going to leave now?" Becki whispered once more.

John stared at the top of her head for a moment, he'd been so caught up in his own thoughts he'd forgotten that Becki would be going through hell along with him.

"I'm not going anywhere! Baby I love you, why would you think I'd leave you?"

"Thought you wouldn't want me anymore" she didn't know why she thought that, she couldn't explain anything she thought anymore.

"Oh Bex" John whispered, he hugged her carefully and kissed the top of her head "I could never not want you! None of this is your fault, please don't think that it is."

Becki sank against him and whispered "sorry"

"No apologies! I'm here and we're gonna get through this together, no matter what happens!"

* * *

A couple of hours later Matt returned to find John and Becki still in the same position on the sofa. Becki was asleep and John was staring at the TV screen but not really watching it. 

"Hey" Matt whispered

"Oh hey" John replied when he noticed Matt standing in the doorway

"You alright?"

John sighed "I guess"

"How about Bex?"

"She will be" John replied looking down at his sleeping girlfriend.

"Did you talk about work?"

"Nope, there's nothing to talk about"

Matt screwed up his face "Um….Bex knows about the belt and stuff"

"How did I know you'd spill!" John smirked then continued "Doesn't matter, I'm staying with Bex"

"Your not giving up that belt!" Becki said sleepily

"Bex…"

"No arguing! I wont let you give that up"

"think I best leave" Matt said before making a speedy exit.

"Becki I don't care about the belt!"

"That's a lie and you know it! I may not know much about wrestling but I can tell that winning that belt meant everything to you. You love what you do and I love you so I wont let you give it up, if you did you'd be unhappy and I don't want that"

"But you cant travel and I want you with me"

"Matt and Jeff are gonna be with me while your away, I'll be fine!"

"No Bex"

"Yes John"

John sighed "I'm not gonna win am I?"

"Nope! How long have you got till you have to go?"

"Day after tomorrow is when my week is up but there isn't a show till two days after that so I'm staying till then don't care what anyone says!"

Becki smiled "Ok I wont say anything"

"Good coz you wouldn't win!"

"Whatever" Becki replied as she snuggled up and went back to sleep.


	30. Chapter 38

**_Hey guys, see i can still do quick updates! Now plz plz plz no wanting to harm me when you get to the end of this chapter! Once again thankyou for all the reviews you guys rock! X_**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

When Becki opened her eyes the following morning it took her a moment to realise where she was, still on the sofa but there was no sign of John.

"Yo, yo, yo I'm back" Matt announced as he walked through the door followed by Jeff.

"Homie stop stealing my lines!" John appeared in the doorway as Matt and Jeff headed towards the kitchen.

John grinned when he saw Becki watching him "Morning sunshine"

"Morning" Becki smiled as John walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"CENA! What have you done to my kitchen!"

"Whoops, think I best get in there" John smirked

"What have you done?" Bex asked his retreating back as Jeff walked in laughing.

"What's he done?" she asked as Jeff sat on the floor next to her still chuckling.

"Think he was making you breakfast but I don't think he knew where to find what he needed!"

"Huh?" Bex tried to sit up unsuccessfully.

"Oh sorry" Jeff jumped up and helped Becki into a sitting position "Kitchen is a bombsite, food and gadgets everywhere! I think Matt's head is gonna explode"

Becki laughed as she heard Matt complaining from the kitchen.

"I'll just go and make sure he doesn't kill your boy" Jeff laughed before heading in the direction of the shouting.

All Becki could do was sit and listen, it was already driving her crazy not being able to get up and do whatever she wanted.

'Being injured sucks' she thought

Before she could dwell on it anymore a cute little brown/grey dog jumped up onto the sofa with her and clambered over the duvet to her.

"Hey Lucas" Becki laughed as he started licking her face.

She'd been introduced to Matt's dog when she spent the day watching the brothers throw eggs around. Lucas settled down on her lap as John walked in carrying a tray, he was doing his best not to laugh while Matt followed him in still complaining.

"Dude I'll clean it up!" John smirked as he put the tray down on the table.

Becki hadn't noticed before but John had what looked like flour smeared on his black t-shirt and on his face.

"Two words man…order in!" Matt sighed as he flopped down on a chair, Lucas noticed his dad and promptly jumped off Becki and ran over to Matt.

"You said make myself at home…..so I did!" John replied as he handed Becki a plate of pancakes.

Jeff had sat back down on the floor next to Bex, as John turned his back he stole one of the pancakes from her plate.

"Hey, thief!" Bex whined

Jeff had already stuffed the entire thing in his mouth as John turned back around. Jeff just looked up with an innocent look on his face and Becki couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeff did you just steal from my girl?"

Jeff shook his head as John smirked.

"I cant believe after all the mess you've left in my kitchen you haven't even made enough for us" Matt complained as Lucas abandoned him for Becki and her pancakes.

"Man your giving me a headache" John replied handing Matt a pancake.

"Good" Matt grumbled as he took the offered food.

John walked over to the sofa and sat down at Becki's feet, placing a cushion under her cast covered one as he did. As he was about to eat his cell phone rang.

"Yo!" he held the phone out to Becki

"For you"

Becki frowned the took the cell "Hello"

"Hey sunshine" Randy replied

"Hey you"

"How you feeling?"

"Better now I'm out of the hospital, how's Mel?"

"Doing better, will be a while before she's out of hospital though"

"As long as she's gonna be ok"

"She will be don't worry, Anyway I'm coming back in two days"

"Really? Why?"

"Your Dad and Mel are kicking me out so I can keep you company" as an afterthought he added

"Plus John said I had too"

Becki laughed "Since when did anyone listen to John?"

"Hey" John mumbled with a mouth full of pancake as his girlfriend smiled sweetly at him.

"Good point" Randy laughed "But I listen to your dad, he's scary"

"No he isn't…well ok sometimes he is"

"Exactly! So are you still gonna be at Matt's when I get back?"

"Um yeah providing he doesn't kick me out"

"Nah how could anyone kick someone as beautiful as you out"

"Mr Orton are you flirting with me?"

John sat up and almost spat out his food, he reached out for the phone as Becki laughed

"Me? Never! Is John there?"

"No he's not in the room so you can carry on" Becki couldn't help but laugh at the look on Johns face.

"He is really though isn't he?" Randy asked catching on

"Yeah" Becki giggled

"Gimme the phone" John said as he snatched it from a laughing Becki.

"Dude stay in England!"

Randy laughed as John disconnected the call.

* * *

A few hours later Becki was back using John as her pillow as they watched TV. Matt and Jeff had gone to visit one of their friends leaving them alone with Lucas who was currently sat on Becki trying to lick her face. 

"Looks like you've got competition" Bex said as she tried to get Lucas away from her face.

"Nah, I'm better looking!" John kissed the top of her head

"Don't know about that" Becki smirked

"Hey! I'm offended!"

"Aww sorry hun!" Becki turned her head so John could capture her lips.

Lucas gave up, he jumped down and happily trotted out of the room as Matt returned carrying a baby.

"Hey guys, John can you give us a hand?" Matt asked as he struggled in the door with loads of bags and the baby.

"Ok" John untangled himself from Becki and went over to help.

"Here take her" Matt handed a stunned John the baby then dragged all the bags in.

Becki smiled at the sight of John holding the little baby at arms length looking mystified.

"What are you doing?" Matt looked at John like he was crazy.

"Holding this!" John lifted the baby up a little

"This is what your in love with?" Matt said to Becki as she lay there smirking

"Yeah great isn't he? John you don't hold a baby like a ball!"

"I know that!"

"Well why are you holding her like that?" Matt asked

John glared at them both before gingerly bringing the baby towards him and cradled her gently in his arms.

"Better?" John asked Matt

"Yeah! Just don't break her she's only five months old"

"Who is this anyway?" John looked down at the tiny girl

"Madison! She's one of Jeff's buddies kid I'm stuck with her for a day while Jeff and his buddy go off doing whatever it is they do! Give me two minutes and I'll take her off you"

"Fine!" John looked down at Madison and frowned, he was hopeless with babies, sure when they are all quiet and cute it's all good but when they cry…that's Johns cue to get out of there.

He walked back over to the sofa and sat down, it was then he noticed Becki watching him intently.

"What?"

"Nothing" Becki quickly looked away, seeing John with a baby had made her think.

"Nah, what's up?"

Before she could reply Madison started screaming. It took all of Becki's willpower not to laugh at the look on Johns face. He looked like a little boy, staring down at the baby with a complete look of horror on his face.

Becki took pity on him "Give her to me"

John didn't need to be asked twice, he quickly placed the baby in Becki's arms. He watched as his girlfriend softly rocked the screaming child and whispered stuff that seemed soothing. Within minutes Madison had stopped crying.

"How'd you do that?" John asked

"I'm talented" Becki smiled slightly.

"Thanks guys" Matt said as he returned. He walked over and carefully took Madison from Becki.

"I'll get her out of your way, I'll be upstairs, if you need me yell!" he looked down at the baby and added "Actually don't yell!"

* * *

John repositioned himself back behind Becki, she sighed and leant back against him. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah! Do you not like babies?" she asked as she rested her head against his shoulder.

John kissed the side of her head "I like em! They don't like me"

"Ok"

John frowned, she seemed distracted by something.

"What's up Bex?"

"Nothing"

John wrapped his arm round her waist and linked his hand with hers.

"You can tell me"

Becki sighed, she'd have to ask him sometime may as well be now!

"What are you gonna do if I am pregnant?"


	31. Chapter 39

**_okay people heres 39! See how much i luv you giving you two updates in one night! I've abandoned my painkillers today so i've been typing non stop to distract myself! Anyhow i know your gonna wanna strangle me coz yes its another cliffhanger! And yes Maxine i am insane evil laugh lol. Right i'm going to stop rambling now-enjoy! Keep the reviews coming, you know i love them x_**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

John kissed the top of Becki's head softly before burying his face in her hair. He wasn't quite sure he'd heard right.

"What did you say?"

Becki sighed "What are you gonna do if I am pregnant?"

John stared at the wall as he gripped Bex hand, "Honestly, I don't know! What do you want to do?"

"I don't want his baby!" John had expected that, he nodded and kissed her head once more.

"But it could be yours!" Becki added as a tear slid down her cheek.

That stopped John in his tracks, he'd never thought about it that way but he knew it was true. If Bex was pregnant there was a 50/50 chance the baby was his.

"How about we think about it if the time comes?"

"I need to know John" Becki whispered as he stroked her hair with his free hand.

"I don't know how I'd feel or what I'd do! All I can promise you is I'll be right here with you no matter what"

Becki just let the tears roll down her cheeks, she was sick of crying and she felt pathetic. The last thing she wanted was to end up pregnant and not be able to tell if the man she loved or the monster that tortured her was the father.

"Knowing my luck I'll be pregnant!" she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Hey, look at me!"

Becki turned her head so she was looking up at him, not really wanting him to see that she was crying yet again.

"Don't think like that! Whatever happens I'll be with you and we'll get through it together! Please don't cry anymore baby, everything's gonna be fine" he hugged her to him protectively, trying not to hurt her in the process.

"I love you" Becki whispered

"Love you too"

"John?"

"yup?"

"When can I have my laptop back?"

* * *

Becki was sleeping on the sofa with Lucas at her side as John watched them. He'd called Joanne who was staying at Jeff's house so she could go over to Becki's with him to get her some stuff. Plus he'd told Bex she could have her laptop back but he didn't dare tell her it was hidden in her house all along! 

"What's up?" Matt interrupted his thoughts

"Just watching her sleep" John replied

"Can you hold Maddie for me while I grab something to eat?"

"Sure" John walked over and took the sleeping baby from Matt.

This time he got it right, he cradled her in his arms as he looked down at her sleeping peacefully. He tried to imagine what it would be like if Becki did have a baby.

'I guess it would be kinda cool to be a dad' he said to himself.

Whatever happened he knew he'd stand by Bex but he wasn't sure if he could be a father to another mans child, especially Deans child.

"Aww look at you" Joanne whispered as she entered

"Hey" he whispered back

Joanne looked over to the sofa at Becki and Lucas, "Aww look at them"

"Have you gone soft or something?" John asked as Matt came back and took Madison from him.

"Hey Matt and no I haven't"

"Hey Jo, whatcha here for?"

"Gee nice to see you too"

Matt blew her a kiss before heading back upstairs with the baby.

"When did Matt have a baby anyways?" Jo asked scratching her head

"Today!"

"Okay I'm not gonna ask" she replied "You ready?"

"Yeah I'm just gonna tell Matt so he can look out for Bex"

"aight I'll wait in the car"

* * *

"So how is Bex? Did you talk to her?" 

"It's hard to tell how she is, emotional is the best way to describe her I guess"

Joanne took her eyes off the road to glance at John.

"Okay! So did you talk to her?"

John sighed and ran a hand over his face "Yeah"

"And?"

"He raped her Jo!" a tear ran down his cheek and he swatted it away. He'd tried so hard to stay strong in front of Bex but it tore him up inside to think about what that monster had done to her.

"Are you ok?" she glanced over at him quickly.

"Not really! She might be pregnant!"

"Oh!" was all Joanne could say.

"Your supposed to be my fountain of knowledge and all you can say is oh!"

Joanne smirked slightly then returned to her serious face "How do you feel about it?"

"Which bit?"

"Well, the pregnancy thing"

"I don't know! Holding Madison when you came in I was thinking it would be kinda cool to be a dad"

"I sense a but"

"But I don't know if I can be a father to someone else's child…especially his!"

"But it could be yours right?"

"Yeah"

"I really don't know what to tell you John! Maybe Randy will be better with this one, you know get a guys perspective"

"But what do you think?"

"I think Bex must be going through hell! I cant even imagine being in her position"

"Thanks for that!" John replied as he head fell back against the headrest.

"Sorry! That's why I think Randy may be more help, I can help you from Becki's perspective but yours…not in my fountain of knowledge I'm afraid"

"Okay help me from Bex side of things"

"Think about it! Being raped is awful enough but then being faced with the prospect of being pregnant. Then to top it off if she is pregnant she doesn't know if the baby belongs to the man she loves or the jackass that put her through hell. I'd say she's terrified!"

John didn't reply, he just swatted away more tears that were trying to escape.

* * *

The drive to Becki's continued in silence, when they were about ten minutes away John said distractedly while staring out the window. 

"She thought I'd leave her when I found out"

Joanne glanced at him, he looked so tired and lost. She wished she could help him but there was nothing she could do apart from listen.

"That doesn't surprise me"

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain, kinda like you'd think she was tainted or something"

"I'd never think that"

"I know you wouldn't, but like you said she's emotional. She wont know why she's thinking what she's thinking"

"I just wish I could take her pain away"

"It just takes time, we're all here for you both and Bex knows your there for her. Now you just both need to take the time to heal"

"But I'm not gonna be there to help her am I?"

"Yes you will, just because your going back on the road doesn't mean you wont be there for her!"

"I think I'm gonna stay"

"She wont let you!"

"I wont give her a choice"

"John! Bex knows you love having the belt and she wont let you give it up! You know why? Because she loves you and wants you to be happy"

"I wont be happy unless she's with me"

"She will be"

"No she wont"

"When she's recovered she will be"

"I don't want to leave her"

"You cant be with her 24/7 John"

"I know that but I want to be near her"

"Ok listen to me. You both need to take time to heal, especially Bex, but if you are with her constantly she's just gonna depend on you! Then you'll end up totally drained and you'll resent her because you gave up the title and neither of you will heal!"

"When did you become so wise?"

"Secretly I'm two hundred years old!"

"You look good for your age" John quipped

"Why thank you Mr Cena"

* * *

Joanne frowned as she pulled up in front of Becki's house, John noticed, he looked in the same direction and a frown quickly appeared on his face also. 

"This doesn't look good" Jo said as she got out of the car.

John got out of the car and followed Joanne to the front door which was half open and hanging off its hinges.

"Don't touch anything" John said as Jo was about to touch the door.

He grabbed a stick and pushed the door aside so they could enter. Joanne gasped once she was inside, John followed her in and sighed. The kitchen was completely trashed, nothing had been left untouched and was strewn all over the floor. John walked over to the living room which was in the same state, he sighed and ran his hands over his face when he saw the wall. Joanne had followed him and her breath caught when she saw what he was looking at.

Scrawled across the wall in black spray paint was a message

'_You can't hide! See you soon baby!'_


	32. Chapter 40

**Breathe 40**

"Your sure he's still in the hospital?" Joanne asked Detective Woodworth as John paced around the lawn outside Becki's house.

"I'm positive, he's in no condition to get out of there any time soon"

"Then what's that?" John asked flailing his arms in the direction of the house.

"Do you know of anyone else that may want to get to Rebecca?"

"Her name is Becki and no!" John snapped.

Joanne tried to grab Johns arm but he continued to pace around, his temper building by the minute.

"So it's someone working for him?" Jo asked

"It seems so, however it has been impossible for him to contact anyone since he's been in the hospital"

"Look dude I don't care about how he's contacted anyone! What I care about is Becki's safety!"

"John calm down" Joanne ordered as the detective stared at John with a sour look on his face.

"Arrgh!" John tugged at his hair and stormed off to the car.

"Sorry" Joanne murmured as she watched John climb into the car and slam the door.

"That's quite alright"

"What happens now?"

"We'll question him some more and I suggest you relocate Miss Cross somewhere else"

Joanne frowned "Like where?"

"Anywhere she will be hard to find! Excuse me" with that Detective Woodworth headed towards the house.

"Well that was oh so helpful!" Joanne muttered to herself as she made her way to the car.

* * *

John was glaring at the house as Joanne got into the car. He was turning red with anger.

"Please calm down"

John turned to look at her, she actually looked a little scared which caused John to sigh as he tried to calm his temper.

"Sorry, what else did he say?" he nodded his head towards the house.

"To move Bex somewhere that she will be hard to find!"

"Oh well that's just fantastic!" John almost shouted "She's been through enough!"

Joanne had never seen him so angry, he was freaking her out!

"John stop shouting"

"Well what am I supposed to do!" he yelled

"Ok I'm going to go and see if I can take some of Becki's things I don't like you when your like this! Just calm down before you see Bex!"

John watched as Joanne climbed out of the car, he jumped a little as she slammed the door with all the strength she had and stomped away.

* * *

John called Matt as he waited for Joanne to come back.

"Hey"

"Where's Bex?"

"Asleep on the sofa. Why?"

"Are you with her? Are the doors locked?"

"John what's going on?"

John sighed "Matt just answer me first"

"I'm in the kitchen and the doors are locked! Now what's going on?"

"Bex house was trashed and they left a nice little message on her living room wall"

"What! He can't be out of hospital can he?"

"No! Someone is working for him and now I need to move Becki somewhere she will be hard to find!"

"What was the message?"

"You cant hide, see you soon baby"

Matt walked to the living room doorway to check on Becki, she was still sleeping peacefully.

"Someone needs to cut her some slack"

"Just keep an eye on her and don't tell her anything till we get back"

"She'll probably still be asleep but I wont say anything if she wakes up"

"Thanks Matt" he saw Joanne making her way back "Gotta go"

"See ya" Matt replied before hanging up.

"You ready to be civil?" Jo asked as she got back into the drivers seat

"Sorry" was Johns muttered reply.

"So you should be!" she replied before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

The ride back to Matt's was silent, Joanne was afraid to speak in case John started yelling again and John was too distracted to speak. He was trying to work out what to do, he needed to think of somewhere to take Becki that would be safe. But he couldn't think of anywhere and it was driving him nuts.

As soon as Jo pulled up at Matt's house John was out of the car and banging on the door to get in.

"Are you trying to wake the dead?" Matt asked as he opened the door

"Sorry" John replied as he noticed Madison fussing in Matt's arms, it seemed Johns banging on the door had woke her.

Joanne followed them both inside, she closed the door behind her quietly as John went to check on Bex. John leant against the door frame and watched her sleep peacefully.

"See she's fine" Jo whispered

"I'm amazed she's still asleep after the racket you made" Matt added

"That would be the painkillers she's full of" John replied, never taking his eyes off her.

"Ok someone fill me in" Matt ordered as he headed to the kitchen.

"Come on, let her sleep!" Joanne took Johns hand and led him to the kitchen.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Matt asked once they were all seated at the kitchen counter.

"Someone working for Dean trashed Bex house" Jo replied glancing at John who was staring at the counter top in his own little world.

"And they left a message saying she can't hide?"

"How'd you know that?"

Matt tilted his head towards John, Jo understood and nodded.

"So now we need to think of somewhere Bex can go where they cant find her" she added

"How about Randy's?" Matt suggested

"Too easy" John mumbled

"Huh?" Matt didn't even think John was listening.

"She cant stay here because it's too close to home and he knows Randy. I'm giving the jackass more credit than he deserves but I figure he's found out where Randy and I live" John thought out loud

"He's gonna be able to find out where any of us live!" Matt pointed out.

"Not if no ones knows about it!"

Both John and Matt looked over to Jo, she had a look of deep concentration on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked

"He cant find a house that no one knows about"

Totally confused, Matt asked "Have you bumped your head?"

"Shut up! I'm serious"

"well you need to explain what your talking about coz we have no clue" Matt shot back.

Jo was still thinking "You said he can find out where any of us live right? So if one of us owns a house that no one knows about how is he gonna find out about it?"

"Who owns a house that no one knows about?" Matt still had no idea what she was talking about.

"Mark does" Jo replied simply.

"Huh?"

"I think its you that's bumped your head Matt!"

Speaking like she was talking to someone who didn't understand English Jo repeated "Mark owns a house that no one knows about!"

"So how do you know about it?" Matt retorted

"Cos I helped him choose it!"

"Where is it?" John asked

"Miami!"

"Mark owns a house in Miami?" Matt asked trying not to laugh

"Yeah!"

"Well now I know why no ones knows about it! The Undertaker living in Miami!"

"He's only ever been there once! Think about it even if Dean heard from somewhere that Bex was staying in Marks house everyone would think Texas! No one would ever think Miami! I'll call him"

"Jo I could kiss you" John said as he stood up

"Please don't!" Joanne replied looking worried

John laughed "Hey I'm not that bad am I?"

"Oh sorry didn't you know?…. Bex is blind!" Jo smirked

"Babe you know you love me!"

"Like I've said before! I love it when you leave"

Matt laughed as John flipped her off and headed towards the living room.

* * *

Becki was just starting to stir as John sat down next to her on the floor. A small smile spread across his face as he watched her.

"What?" Becki murmured as she rubbed at her eyes

"Nothing" John replied smiling

"Stop staring at me then!" she tried to hide her face in a cushion as Lucas woke and stretched sleepily.

"Ok sorry!" John said turning his back to her.

Even the back of his head made Becki tingle when she looked at him, she was beginning to think she was insane.

"Ok idiot, help me sit up please"

John laughed as he got up and carefully helped Bex sit up. He sat on the sofa with her legs across his lap. Lucas wasn't happy with all the rearranging so he jumped off the sofa in protest.

"While you were asleep Jo and I went over to your house"

Becki could tell by the tone of his voice something was wrong "What's wrong?"

"Your house was trashed Bex"

She showed absolutely no emotion at all to that comment. John wasn't surprised, the only emotion he could muster was anger at the fact that they just couldn't leave her alone. If he had been through what Bex had he wouldn't have shown any emotion either.

"I should have known! Let me guess, someone is working for him?"

John nodded as she linked hands with him.

"So now what happens?"

"We're gonna have to take you somewhere else"

"Where?"

"Hopefully Miami and I'm staying with you"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Don't argue with me, I don't care what you say your going back to work!"

"Told ya!" Joanne said from the doorway "Hey Bex"

"Hey"

"Aww look he's sulking" Jo smirked at John

"Poor baby" Bex squeezed his hand

"I'm not going" he protested

"Yes you are!" Bex and Jo said together.

John didn't have time to reply, there was a loud crash that came from the kitchen and Madison started crying. Joanne ran into the kitchen as John carefully removed himself from Becki.

"John get in here!" Joanne yelled

John rushed into the kitchen, Madison was sat in a baby bouncer screaming. Johns first instinct was to pick her up, she calmed down as soon as he had her in his arms. It was only then that John looked around, the kitchen window was smashed and glass was everywhere. Joanne was knelt on the floor talking frantically on her cell phone, at her side was quite a big rock. But the bigger problem was on the floor in front of Joanne.

The rock had come through the window….but it had hit Matt!


	33. Chapter 41

**_Hey guys! How are ya all? Sorry but its only a short chapter, i'm blaming it on the stupid stronger painkillers that send me to sleep everytime i take em! But i'm sure most of you are gonna be liking this chapter! Anyway thanks once again for all of the reviews, ya know i love getting them! And as my boredom is growing by the minute feel free to e-mail or message me-all i do is sit on a sofa all day so i'll definately reply! Ok enough of my rambling-on with the story! X_**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"Nice to see you again Miss Cross" Detective Woodworth said as he entered the hospital waiting room.

John who was once again pacing the room turned and glared at the detective.

"Hi" Becki replied

"I just need to ask you a few questions"

Becki was sat in a wheelchair that was positioned in the corner of the room, she watched John storm over as the detective sat down in front of her.

"why does she need to answer anymore questions?" John snapped

"It's ok John" Becki reached for his hand in an attempt to calm him down.

The detective ignored John completely which infuriated him more, he took Becki's hand and stood scowling.

"Do you know the names of anyone that could be working for Mr Tyrell?"

As John snorted in the background Becki replied "No, I have no idea who works for him"

"Do you know how many people work for him?"

"She just told you she has no idea who works for him so how is she gonna know how many people work for him?" John muttered

Detective Woodworth sighed, John had been nothing but hostile towards him since he had been assigned to this case. He didn't really blame him for being protective of his girlfriend but it was getting tiresome having to deal with him snapping at the drop of a hat.

"Could you give us a moment alone please"

"No!" John replied sitting down beside Becki's wheelchair, he knew the detective hadn't meant it as a question but he didn't care.

Becki glanced at John, she wasn't quite sure whether she wanted to laugh at John or tell him it was ok for him to leave. She settled on answering the detective.

"I don't know how many people work for him, sorry"

Detective Woodworth nodded "Thank you for your time"

He gave John a stern look before leaving the room.

"Thank you for your time" John mimicked him before flipping off the closing door.

Becki laughed at Johns antics "I don't like him either but he's only doing his job ya know?"

"Don't care, hate him" John pouted

Becki smiled "You look cute when you pout"

John adopted a stern manly look "Now what have I said about calling me cute?"

Becki just laughed as Joanne walked in. Reality came rushing back to John and Bex then, both of them had being trying to distract themselves from what was going on.

"How is he?" Bex asked the second Jo was in the room.

Joanne ran a hand over her face and sighed "He'll be fine thank god, has a big bump on his head! They want him to stay here for a few more hours just to make sure he's okay, then he can go home"

"Is he gonna go home?" John asked

"Dunno, I'll ask him when they let us see him"

It was at that moment that Jeff came bounding into the waiting room, Jo had called him to tell him what had happened but before he could see Matt he had to take Madison back to her parents.

"How is he?"

"He's fine, he has concussion and they want to keep him here for a few more hours"

"Okay! Are you alright Bex?" he asked turning to Becki.

Becki was touched, it was because of her that Matt was in the hospital yet here was his brother checking on her.

"I'm fine" she replied as Jeff sat down across from her.

"Is it ok with you if I go for a walk?" John whispered in Becki's ear

"You ok?"

"Yeah just need to let off some steam"

"Okay" John leant over and kissed her softly before leaving the room.

* * *

John was stood in a corridor waiting for his opportunity. It took a while but finally the cops guarding the room left and John took his chance. 

Dean smirked when he saw who his visitor was.

"Decided to visit me again? I'm honoured!"

John didn't reply, he walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Deans broken leg. Dean frowned as John grinned down at him.

"I'm gonna say this once! Tell whoever it is that trashed Bex house to back off!"

"Why should I do that?" Dean glanced warily at Johns hand on his injured leg.

"Because" Dean yelped as John leant on his leg "I can inflict just as much pain, if not more on you as you did to Becki"

Dean couldn't reply, the pain in his leg was excruciating as John leant most of his weight onto it.

"Is this what you did to Mel in the hospital? Were you trying to break it again? Cos I can break yours again right now!" John sneered as he put even more pressure onto his leg.

"Ok" Dean gasped

"Ok what?" John asked as he eased the pressure up a little.

"I'll call them off" he had no intention of calling them off but he'd say anything to get John off his leg.

"Somehow I don't believe you, so I'll give you a little warning"

* * *

The two cops returned to their posts after their break, but they soon realised they were gonna be in big trouble. One of them was supposed to stay at the door at all times but seeing as the prisoner couldn't walk they didn't think it would matter. 

As they approached the door all they could hear was screaming, running into the room they discovered Dean hanging off his bed screaming in agony holding his leg, the cast covering his injured limb was cracked open.

"He broke my leg!" Dean yelled

One cop looked around the room as the other ran out and down the hallway but there was no-one to be found!


	34. Chapter 42

**_Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter isn't brilliant butI keeping geting distracted by annoying things! But on a good note,hopefullyI should have another chapter up in the next few days! Once again thanx for all the reviews, 330 wow! Anywayz enjoy!

* * *

_****Chapter 42**

When John returned to the waiting room only Joanne was present talking into her cell phone. John couldn't hide the grin on his face, it had felt so good inflicting pain on Dean that he wanted to go back and do it again!

Once Joanne had ended her call she looked over to John who was sat smirking across from her. She knew that look. Either he was up to something or he had already caused havoc.

"What've you done?"

It was at that moment Detective Woodworth stormed into the room with a face like thunder and Joanne knew the havoc had already been caused.

John continued to smirk as the Detective stood in front of him glaring down at him.

"How can I help you Detective?" John asked trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Care to tell me where you have been for the past thirty minutes Mr Cena?"

"I've been right here with Jo! Why?"

Behind the detective Joanne flapped her arms around while shaking her head at John, she wanted no part in whatever he was up to. As the detective turned around she stopped and smiled politely at the detective.

"Is that correct?" she glanced over to John who just sat there grinning like a Cheshire cat because he knew Jo would back him up.

"Yeah that's right!" she couldn't help adding "Why?"

Detective Woodworth sighed, he knew that they were lying but he couldn't prove it. If he was honest he didn't really care that John had broken Deans leg, in his opinion he deserved it but it made things more tricky for the Detective and it was complications he didn't need.

"Mr Tyrell seems to think that Mr Cena broke his leg"

"I did!" John pointed out

"Excuse me!"

"How else do you think he ended up in that hospital bed" John replied as he leant back in his chair smiling.

The Detective frowned at John before turning back to Joanne "Or should I say re-broke his leg in the past thirty minutes"

"Now that wasn't me!" John added as Jo stared at the detective

"Ok" she was pretty much speechless "Um….well that couldn't have been John he was here!"

"Yes…it seems he was. But I suggest Mr Cena" he turned to John "That you stay as far away from Mr Tyrell as possible"

"You got it!" John replied as the detective left to sort out the whole mess.

* * *

"So where's Bex?" John asked Jo after five minutes silence 

"You broke his leg?"

"Like I said to inspector gadget how else do you think he ended up here?"

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah! So where's Bex"

"Visiting Matt with Jeff! You broke his leg?"

John laughed at Jo, she was in shock it seemed "Why are you so surprised?"

"Um.. Cos you broke his leg!" John shrugged

"I'm sure I'm gonna regret asking this but why and how did you even get in there?" Jo was completely stunned, she knew John was infuriated by the whole situation but she didn't think he would have done that.

"Cops guarding his door went for a walk!" Johns smile disappeared then as he became serious "Do you need to ask why I did it? After everything he's put Bex through it was time he was given a warning!"

"What sort of warning?"

"Doesn't matter now" Johns smile returned "he's gonna have his leg as a reminder"

There was something about his tone that bothered Joanne but she thought better of trying to find out what it was, instead she changed the subject.

"Randy changed his flight to Miami, he leaves in three hours. Mark is on his way there now and our flight is in five hours. Matt and Jeff are getting the flight after ours. So you and Bex need to grab some stuff."

"I'll get it, Bex can stay here with you guys"

"Nah I'll go with you" Bex replied as Jeff wheeled her back in the room.

"You sure?" John actually preferred to have her where he could see her so he wasn't gonna complain.

"I'm sure" Becki smiled as John grinned at her.

"How's Matt?" Jo asked

"The bump on his head makes no difference…..he's still an idiot" Jeff replied as everyone laughed.

"Well now we know Matt is still mentally challenged shall we go get your stuff?" John asked Bex as he stood up and walked over to her wheelchair.

"Okay"

Jeff flopped into a chair next to Jo as John turned Bex round towards the door.

"Why was all the cops running around before?" Jeff asked

"Dunno!" John laughed as Joanne glared at him.

Becki tilted her head back to look at John, she could tell by the look on his face that he knew why they were running around and she could put money on it that John was more than likely the reason.

"What did you do?" she asked

Joanne laughed as John looked from Bex to her "Why is it always me that must have done something?"

"You have that sort of face!" Jo replied

"Ok we're out!" John flipped Jo off as he wheeled Becki out the door.

* * *

Once they were in the car Becki tried again. 

"What did you do?"

John glanced over to her and smiled before pulling out of the parking lot.

"The cops were running around because Dean had an accident"

"What sort of accident?" knowing already that John would have caused the accident.

"He somehow managed to re-brake his leg"

John couldn't help but snigger as he finished saying that. He was surprised however when Becki laughed.

"You mean YOU somehow managed to re-brake his leg?"

"Me? I'd never do such a thing!"

Becki smiled "No, of course you wouldn't"

John just laughed as Bex shook her head.

"Did Jo try to kill you?"

"Only when I told detective stupid that I was with her the whole time"

"You're a bad man John Cena!"

"That's why the songs called Bad Bad Man"

"You're an idiot!" Bex laughed

"Yeah but you still love me"

"Yep" Bex knew she still had a lot to deal with but for the first time since everything had happened she was beginning to feel like herself again and she had John to thank! Smiling she closed her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep.


	35. Chapter 43

**_Hey guys! See two updates in two days! I've done well I think! This chapter is light relief coz Bex and John have had too much drama! Enjoy xx_**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

When John, Becki and Joanne arrived at the house in Miami, Mark was waiting for them. As it was in the very early hours of the morning they had managed to get through the airport pretty quickly as there wasn't very many people around.

As Jo unloaded the rental car John attempted to set up Bex wheelchair. It was easy enough to put it down but setting it up was proving difficult.

Mark chuckled as he approached John who was muttering to himself whilst trying to pull a lever on the chair.

"Your making that look complicated!" he pointed out

John gave up then and handing the offending chair to Mark said "You try then!"

Mark took the chair from him and within seconds the chair was restored to its original state. Joanne and Mark laughed as John stared at the chair with an incredulous look on his face.

"I hate that thing" he muttered as he turned to open the car door for Becki who was trying her hardest not to laugh at him.

"What?" he asked as Bex smirked at him

"Nothing" she replied sweetly as Joanne and Mark continued to laugh at John.

"Hmmm" John replied as he carefully helped her out of the car and into the wheelchair.

Mark had forgot to apply the brakes to the chair so as Becki sat in the chair with Johns help, the chair rolled backwards slightly. As John still had hold of Becki he ended up practically falling on top of her as it rolled backwards. Becki squealed and started laughing as John found his footing and grabbed the arms of the chair to stop it rolling any further.

Joanne and Mark who were talking to each other whilst grabbing all the bags turned around when Becki squealed.

"What happened?" Jo asked

John was still leant over the chair and was nose to nose with Bex as she continued laughing. He couldn't help but smile at her, it was good to see her laughing, even if it was at him. He kissed the tip of her nose before adopting an annoyed look and turning to face them.

Becki squeaked again as her chair rolled once more.

"Shit!" John muttered as he quickly grabbed the chair and applied the brake.

"Sorry baby!" he whispered before turning back to Joanne and Mark who were smirking.

"Mr wheelchair expert in all his wisdom there" John pointed at Mark before continuing "forget to put the brake on so I nearly joined Bex in the chair!"

Mark just laughed and made his way towards his secret house.

"You sure you can manage the big bad wheelchair?" Jo asked like she was speaking to a child before following Mark inside.

That set off a fresh burst of laughter from Bex as John pulled a face at Joanne's back.

"And why are you laughing?" John turned back to his girlfriend and smiled

"Imagine, the WWE champion foiled by a wheelchair!"

"Smartass!" John laughed and shook his head as Becki continued to giggle.

He checked that Mark and Joanne had got everything before he walked behind the wheelchair.

"You got everything?" he asked Bex

"Yep" she replied

"Ok let's roll!" John pushed the chair and almost toppled over when it didn't budge. Becki burst out laughing again, she tilted her head back trying not to laugh.

"Don't say it!" John warned as he leant down and took the brake off.

"If only your fans could see you now!" Becki giggled as he wheeled her into the house.

* * *

Once inside the house Mark showed them round quickly before John and Becki went to bed. Both Mark and Joanne decided to stay up and wait for Matt and Jeff who would be arriving in a few hours. 

"He did what?"

"Went into his hospital room and re broke his leg!"

Mark laughed "Now that's something I wish I could have seen"

"Honestly I'm quite freaked out by it!" Jo confessed

"Why?" Mark asked as he handed her a cup of coffee and led her out of the kitchen into the living room.

"I don't know! I mean, I understand why he'd do something like that but there's something in his tone that makes me think he'd do worse"

"He probably would" Mark stated as he sat down

"Really?" Jo asked as she sat beside him.

Mark nodded as he took a swig of his coffee "I would!"

"Yeah I know you would. But you're not John"

"No but in a situation like this I don't think it matters who it is! I would say providing this Dean stays away from Bex then you don't need to worry. I don't think John will go looking for him if he doesn't start something first"

Joanne didn't understand him "But Deans already started something!"

Mark smiled "Yes and John finished it! So unless he does something else John wont either"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about all of this?" Joanne knew it wasn't over yet.

"Because you're a smart girl" Mark replied, he knew also that it wasn't over.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking to themselves.

"Poor Bex" Jo mumbled as she finished her coffee

"She'll be fine here, you covered all your tracks so even if he has someone following her they can't trace her to here"

"We hope!"

"They can't! All anyone can find out is that Bex is staying at my house which everyone thinks is in Texas. So if someone is following her they'll show up there and I'll break their necks if they do!"

Joanne grinned, she didn't doubt for a minute that he would "Ok I'll quit worrying for now"

"That's my girl!" Mark took her cup and dumped it on the floor "Wanna watch a movie while we wait for the terrible twosome?"

"Sure why not"

* * *

Joanne forced Mark to sit through some girly romantic rubbish and he was thoroughly bored when the movie ended. 

"Next time I'm choosing the movie" he announced as they heard a car pull up outside.

No sooner had the car arrived than doors started slamming and voices started bickering with one another.

"They've arrived!" Joanne laughed as she made her way outside with Mark.

"Will you two shut up or are you trying to wake the whole of Miami?" Jo said as stepped outside.

"Its not my fault he cant read directions" Jeff muttered

"Its not my fault you cant drive" Matt shot back

"I see the bump on the head didn't effect you much" Mark observed

"Made him a bit more stupid if that's possible" Jeff replied

"Do you want me to beat the hell out of you?" Matt snapped

Jeff turned his back on his brother, mimicking him as grabbed their bags. When he turned back around Matt was still glaring at him as Joanne and Mark sniggered. Anyone who didn't know them would think they hated each other but in truth they'd be lost without each other. It was just being in confined spaces with each other that drove them crazy! Plus life would be boring if they didn't bicker with each other.

Jeff glared back at his brother before bouncing past him and towards the house.

"You brought a dog?" Mark stated as he watched Matt take Lucas out of the car

"I couldn't leave him! Dads busy and I'm not giving him to Amy! Plus Bex loves him, you don't mind do ya?"

"No! Just wasn't expecting to see a dog" Mark replied before heading back in the house.

"How's the head?" Jo asked as she walked into the house with Matt.

"Got one hell of a headache but I think that's more to do with Jeff than anything else" Matt replied with a smile.

"Seriously Matt, are you ok? You did get hit with a rock!"

"My head hurts but I'll be fine, stop worrying Jo" Matt let Lucas down once they were inside and he ran off after Jeff who was bounding round the house investigating his new temporary home.

"How can he be so energetic at this time of the morning?" Mark asked as he flopped down on the sofa.

"Too much coffee" Matt replied falling onto another sofa with Joanne.

Two minutes later they heard a small crash, Matt rolled his eyes as Joanne stood up to go and investigate.

"Wasn't me" Jeff shouted as Joanne followed the din.

Jeff was telling the truth, it wasn't him. Lucas had got tangled in a telephone cable in another room and had managed to knock over a small stand. No damage had been done and Jeff had already put everything back as it was when Joanne arrived.

"What'd you do?"

"Wasn't me! Lucas knocked that stand over, but it's ok now I've put everything back"

"okay, come and sit down before you wake John and Bex up"

* * *

It was too late, the brothers arrival had dragged both John and Becki from their sleep. They'd been listening to the whole fracas downstairs since the first car door slammed. 

Becki giggled as Jeff shouted "Wasn't me"

John snorted and replied "Yeah right!"

"Maybe it wasn't" Becki replied as she stared at the ceiling, she had to sleep on her back because of her ribs which drove her nuts as she preferred to sleep on her side.

"Now you don't really believe what you just said do you?" John smirked, he was laying on his side facing Bex.

Becki grinned "No not really"

"Want me to go tell them to shut up so you can get back to sleep?" he asked as he brushed some hair out of her face.

"No its ok"

"Sure?"

"Yeah but you can tell them to shut up so you can go back to sleep"

"I'm fine"

"Uh huh"

"What? I am"

"John how many hours have you slept in the past week?" Bex asked as she looked over to him.

"I don't know" he shrugged

"Not enough that's how many!"

"I never get enough sleep, that's part of my job"

"yeah well you've had less in the past week!"

"Stop worrying about me, your worse than Joanne! I'm fine" John smiled and kissed her gently.

"I'm allowed to worry, that's part of my job!"

"No it ain't" John replied as they heard scratching at their door.

"What's that?" Bex asked

John frowned, he hopped out of the bed, walked over to the door and opened it. He groaned as Lucas bounded into the room and jumped straight onto the bed, he plodded happily over to Becki and started trying to lick her face.

"Lucas! What you doing here?" Becki giggled as the cute little dog curled up at her side.

"Remind me to kill Matt later" John grumbled as he got back into the bed, Lucas wriggled around which caused John to move further away from Becki.

Becki laughed as John scowled at the dog and muttered "this is ridiculous"

"Aww poor baby! Foiled by a wheelchair and now outdone by a dog" Bex teased.

"Yeah so gonna kill Matt later!" John said as Becki laughed and played with Lucas.


	36. Chapter 44

**_Hey everyone! As per Meaghans request here is the third chapter in three days! Dont get too used to this! Hope you enjoy! xx_**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

Becki woke to an empty bed. No John, no Lucas. There was a strong smell of coffee drifting throughout the house that was making Becki's mouth water. But unfortunately for her she couldn't move till someone came to help her. She could hear people chattering downstairs as the door to her room was slightly open but she had no idea how to get anyone's attention.

'Great I'm stuck here till someone remembers me' she thought to herself as she attempted to sit herself up. It proved too difficult and she winced in pain as her ribs protested against her movement. Being as stubborn as she was Becki gritted her teeth and ignored the pain as she forced herself to sit up. It took her a few minutes to get herself into a position that was comfortable and her ribs were killing her by this point. Luckily enough John had left his cell on the bedside table, Bex gingerly reached over for it. Once it was in her possession she sent a message to Joanne, knowing that Jo without fail would always have her cell phone on her person.

'_Hey remember me!'_

A minute later she heard Jo's cell beep and the unmistakable sound of Jo laughing. That was followed by what sounded like two people bickering and then footsteps bounding up the stairs.

Within seconds the door to her bedroom flew open "Morning sunshine! Or should I say afternoon?"

"Randy!" Bex squealed and held her arms out for a hug.

Randy didn't need a second invitation, he quickly and carefully jumped on the bed and hugged Becki.

"How did you sit yourself up?" he asked when he realised she was sitting up

"With difficulty! How's Mel?"

Randy laughed "Geez Bex, give me a minute! How about we start with how are you?"

"Fine! Now how's Mel?"

Sighing Randy replied "Getting better, once the painkillers started working she was back to herself! She couldn't string a sentence together when I was in the room"

Becki laughed "That's good!"

"Well I'd prefer it if she could actually have a conversation with me!" Randy pointed out

"It means she's ok!" Bex replied.

She was relieved that it sounded like Mel was okay, now all she needed to do was talk to her.

"Her injuries are still pretty bad Bex but she's not letting it affect her which is good"

"How long will she be in hospital?" Becki was still worried about Mel but she knew that if Mel was still acting like an idiot in front of Randy that she was gonna be fine.

"No idea! A while!"

Becki nodded, she didn't know what exactly Mel's injuries where but it didn't sound good. "She is okay right?"

"Yeah hun!" Randy rubbed her arm "don't worry okay?"

"Okay! Now take me to the coffee!"

* * *

For some reason when Randy carried Becki into kitchen John felt jealously stir up inside of him. It should be him doing that, it should be him that would be taking care of her but instead he was leaving the next day and it would be Randy taking care of her and he didn't like it. 

Shaking his head he chastised himself 'Snap out of it!'

Jo noticed his action and frowned looking from John to the direction he was looking in. There was only one chair left free at the kitchen table, Randy had also noticed Johns actions so he walked over and sat Bex in Johns lap before taking the free seat next to Joanne.

Becki winced once more as she tried to get comfortable on John. "You ok?" John asked as he tried to help her.

"Yeah, my ribs are hurting at the moment"

"Well if someone hadn't sat themselves up!" Randy pointed out, Bex response was to stick her tongue out at him.

"Bex!" John tried to sound stern but failed hopelessly as Bex grinned mischievously at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed the top of her head as Randy laughed.

"Dude your so wrapped round her little finger!"

"Fine by me!" John replied as Bex snuggled up to him.

"Want a coffee kitten?" Mark who was pottering around in the kitchen asked.

Becki smiled, since the day she met him Mark had called her nothing but kitten, she had no idea why but she liked it!

"Yes please!"

As soon as Mark placed the cup on the table Becki grabbed it and literally drank it in one go as John and everyone else watched amused.

"I thought British people were tea drinkers?" Jeff quipped

"Yeah!" Randy added

"Thirsty?" John asked as Bex held the cup out to Mark for more.

"Haven't had coffee for days" she replied as Mark took the cup from her laughing.

"Oh god! Not another one that's going to be climbing the walls later!" Matt said glancing at his brother who had already drank endless amounts of coffee and was drumming on the table with his hands.

"What?" Jeff asked looking back at Matt

"Nothing!" Matt replied as Bex giggled at them and took her second cup of coffee from Mark.

"So what are we doing today?" Randy asked, changing the subject before Matt and Jeff started bickering.

"Dunno! What'd you wanna do?" Jo replied

"Anything! Bex how bout you?"

"Hmmm, I'm quite happy doing what I'm doin" she replied as she rested her head back on Johns shoulder.

"Ugh! Who's got the sick bucket?" Randy replied and laughed when both John and Becki flipped him off without even looking at him.

"Okay well I think we've established that they are staying here!" Jo observed "So how about the rest of us go out and find something to do?"

"Sure" they all replied

"Take the dog with you!" John took a swig of his coffee as hewatched Lucas try to jump on Bex.

"Don't worry boy, he'll be gone tomorrow!" Matt said to Lucas as he picked him up and carried him out of the room followed Randy, Jeff, Jo and Mark.

"Later!" Randy yelled as they left.

* * *

"What time do you leave?" Bex asked an hour later when she was curled up on the sofa in Johns arms. 

"Around midday! But I don't have to go ya know?"

"Yes you do!"

John sighed "It was worth a try!"

"Try all ya want! You're going" Bex replied as she toyed with Johns hand.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Now who's worrying?" Bex replied smiling

"I'm serious!"

"John! Randy, Matt and Jeff are all gonna be here! I'll be fine! Besides it wont be that long till I can travel with you again"

"Any amount of time your not with me is too long!" he pouted

"Aww! I'll miss you too"

"You better!" John replied as he wrapped both his arms round her waist and hugged her back to him, careful not to hurt her ribs.

"I will" she whispered, leaning her head back against his shoulder. She didn't want to be away from him at all really but there was no way she would let him give up his title.

John knew she was upset about him leaving and that she was hiding it because she didn't want him to give up his championship. That was the only reason he was going, because she wanted him to!

They sat in a comfortable silence watching TV for a while before Bex broke the silence.

"Do they all know what Dean did?"

"Just Joanne! Why? Do you want them to know?"

Becki shrugged "I guess Matt, Jeff and Randy should know! They're the ones that are gonna be with me."

That sent another wave of jealously through John, he should be the one with her, no one else should have to know!

"Or just Randy! I guess Matt and Jeff don't really need to know" she continued, unaware that John was now raging with jealously and he had no idea why.

What was it that was bugging him about Bex being with Randy? Matt and Jeff didn't bother him, it was just Randy! He didn't want them getting close! In fact he was beginning to feel like he didn't want Randy anywhere near Becki! But why?

John frowned and tried to stop thinking about it. Randy was his best friend he had no reason to be feeling the way he did.

"Okay, I'll tell him later, if that's what you want"

"You ok?" Bex noticed an edge in his voice.

"Yeah" John kissed her cheek, he had no choice, he needed to speak to Randy.

But it wouldn't just be about Dean!


	37. Chapter 45

**_Hey everyone! You guys are being treated so nicely-four chapters in four nights! takes a bow Sorry but you wont get five coz i'm stuck at my mums house and her computer sucks!_**

**_Thankyou so much for all the reviews and messages, you all brighten my day so keep em coming! So heres Chapter 45, enjoy! x_**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

Later that night once Bex had fallen asleep John went to find Randy but was stopped by Joanne first.

"What's up?" John asked as Jo dragged him into her room.

"What's up with you?"

"huh?"

"I saw you earlier when Randy carried Bex into the kitchen! Randy saw it too! What was that look?"

"There wasn't a look!"

"Bull! What's going on?"

John sighed "It's nothing Jo"

"Well obviously it is something, so spill! Now!"

"Fine! I can't help but feel jealous when I see them together"

Joanne stared at him for a moment, sometimes she really didn't understand guys. Completely dumbstruck all she could reply was "Um…ok"

John stood glaring at her, he wished sometimes she'd just leave stuff alone as she obviously didn't have an answer for him.

"So you make me tell you, then all you say is ok? Jo why can't you just leave something's alone? If I needed your advice I'd come to you!" he growled

"Whoa" Jo was shocked at his outburst, it was the first time he'd ever really got fired up in front of her outside of work.

"First of all, all I can say is ok because it sounds ridiculous! You have absolutely no reason to be jealous of Randy. And secondly don't take it out on me, I'm only trying to help"

"You can't help though can you?" John lost it then.

Joanne took a step backwards as John continued to yell at her "Your always trying to fix everything! So how are you gonna fix all of this" John waved his arms around "Just leave it alone for once in your life…"

John froze as Joanne followed her first instinct and slapped him hard across his face.

Randy and Mark opened the door to see what all the shouting was about as Joanne said through clenched teeth "I understand that you have a lot to deal with right now…but don't you EVER speak to me like that again"

John hung his head as Joanne stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes. Mark followed her as Matt and Jeff came out of their rooms to see what was going on, when they noticed that Joanne was crying they followed her too.

* * *

Randy stood in the doorway and watched John. He hadn't moved at all, he was just stood there looking at the floor. Then without warning he spun round and walked straight past Randy. 

After a minute Randy followed him, he found him stood in the doorway to Bex room watching her sleep. When John noticed him he sighed and closed the door quietly before heading downstairs. Randy continued to follow him, he hadn't had a proper chance to speak to John since he came back from England and it had been obvious that something was bothering John. Joanne had told him that John had a lot to deal with but he had never seen him like this and he certainly had never seen him yell at Joanne before. He watched John go out back and sit on the porch steps. He decided to check on Jo first before he got to the bottom of Johns problem.

Joanne was sat in living roomwith Mark, Matt and Jeff. She wasn't quite sure whether she was upset or fuming. She figured it was both.

"You ok?" Randy asked from the doorway

"Yeah" Jo shrugged

"What's his problem?" Mark asked

Randy shrugged as Jo replied "He has a lot to deal with, stuff you guys don't know about"

"still doesn't excuse him yelling at you" Randy replied but now he was intrigued.

"I know! I guess he's just not handling it as well as I thought he was" she sniffed

"I'll go knock some sense into him if you like" Mark offered knowing it would make her smile.

Sure enough Jo smiled "I can do that myself thanks!"

"Well before you do that let me have my chance to read him the riot act" Randy grinned at Jo as she nodded.

'Ok here we go' Randy said to himself as he headed out back.

* * *

Randy took a seat next to John on the steps. John didn't look at him he just sighed and ran his hands over his face. 

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Randy asked

"I don't think I know anymore, its all driving me nuts" John mumbled

"Okso start at the beginning? Jo said you've had a lot to deal with while I was in England"

"Yeah! You could say that!"

"So?"

John sighed and turned to look at Randy "He raped her!"

"Wha…What?" Randy didn't know what to say.

John looked away, he had no intention of saying it out loud again. "You heard me! Then you know what happened after that, with the jackass sending someone after her! It's not over either! I know its not!"

"Whoa! Slow down. Let me get this straight! Not the first bit, we'll come back to that. Dean sent someone after Bex, they trashed her house then threw a rock through Matt's kitchen window which hit him?"

"Yeah"

"So you went and broke his leg again?"

"Yeah!"

"But you don't think its over with?"

"I know its not, he wont stop just cos I broke his leg"

"He might!"

"Nah! He wont! The guy had the nerve to ask to speak to me and when I did he made it quite clear he wont stop"

"Wait you actually went and spoke to him?" Randy was beginning to think he'd entered the twilight zone.

"The cops wanted me too! So they could record it to gain evidence against him" John replied as he rested his head in his hands.

"Ok! So what exactly did he say that made it clear he wont stop?"

"He said if I didn't want Bex to end up the same way as the guy he ordered dead I'd have to leave her. Then…Jo doesn't know this so don't tell her!"

"Ok"

"When I re-broke his leg he told me that it didn't matter if he went to prison, he'd keep sending people and the only way I could stop him would be to kill him!"

Randy was stunned, he had no idea what to say but he could understand why John was so stressed out.

"Does Bex know that?"

"Hell no! Are you crazy?" John snapped

"Sorry" Randy held his hands up "Just thought you may have told her"

"She has enough to worry about! She doesn't need to know her boyfriend has to murder to someone to keep her safe"

"Whoa! What? Your not actually thinking about killing him?"

Johns only response was to look at Randy and sigh.

"You cant be serious?" Randy was getting freaked out.

"I'm not gonna kill him! But how do I protect Bex? He's just gonna keep sending people"

"If he's in prison how's he gonna contact them?"

"They have phones in prison dumbass!"

Randy rolled his eyes "I know that! But they can also keep a track of his calls"

John shrugged "I guess"

"Only thing you can do is deal with it when or if it happens"

"Oh it will happen and your right I guess!" John replied as he stood up and started pacing he decided not mention that he really was willing to kill Dean if he came anywhere near Becki again.

Randy watched him quietly for while before plucking up the courage to say

"Ok back to what you said first!"

* * *

John stood still and ran his hand over his face again, he'd done his best to act like everything was fine in front of Bex but really he was anything but fine. 

"He raped her?" Randy had to check he had heard right because he didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah and she might be pregnant!" John replied as he flopped back down onto a step.

"How's Becki coping with this?" Randy was struggling to process all this information, how can one person have to go through so much?

"She's scared, she thought I'd leave her because of it"

"Your not gonna are you?"

John felt another flash of jealousy and anger as he turned to look at Randy "Of course not! What sort of question is that?"

"Sorry, just checking. If she is pregnant could the kid be yours?" John nodded

"Ok so stupid question but how are you coping with this?"

John snorted "I'm coping by screaming at the one person who's been there for me through all of this crap!"

"Jo understands, so what are you gonna do if Bex is pregnant?"

"I don't know. It would be cool to be a dad but I'm not sure I could be a father to his child"

"What's Jo said? She's normally full of wisdom"

"She didn't have any advice, she could only look at it from Bex point of view"

Randy shrugged "That makes sense I guess but I don't think that would have helped you much"

"Made me feel worse if anything"

"God I feel so bad for Bex" as an afterthought he added "and you"

"What do I do?" John felt totally lost, it didn't help that he would be leaving soon.

"I don't know what to say buddy"

"what would you do?" John asked

Randy thought about it, he didn't know what he would do. He was pretty certain he'd handle it worse than John.

"I'd cross each bridge as I'd come to it"

"That's helpful" John sniggered despite himself

"Well it's true! As far as the whole pregnancy thing goes do you think you'd be able to try and forget that Dean could be the father?"

"Um…not really"

"So would you ask her to have an abortion?"

"No, I'd never suggest that unless Bex wanted to do that, but I don't think she would"

"Ok well the way I'd look at it is, if the baby was Deans and Bex wanted to keep it I'd hope that the fact the baby would be part of Bex would be enough to help me get through it and love the baby"

John was impressed, he'd never thought of it that way and it made sense to him. The first bit of sense he'd been able to make of the situation actually.

"Randall I do believe you've just become wise!"

"Why thank you" Randy pretended to take a bow even though he was sitting down.

* * *

After a few more minutes silence Randy sighed and asked "John I need to ask you something" 

"Shoot" John replied, he was holding his head in his hands again. Completely drained of energy now.

"Um…well I think it's something to do with what you and Jo were arguing about earlier"

'Well Jo said he'd noticed' John said to himself as he looked up.

"Spit it out Randy!"

"When I brought Bex into the kitchen after she'd woke up you had this weird look on your face when you looked at us. What was that about?"

John had intended to have a conversation with Randy about it but he had no energy for it now. Plus he was beginning to think he was being stupid.

"It was nothing"

Randy sighed "Dude! It was something. Look I'll feel uncomfortable if you leave and I'm here with Bex if you've got a problem with it"

"I'm just being stupid, I have no problem with you staying with Bex"

"Just tell me what's bothering you then" Randy was getting impatient, he knew there was something behind the look John had given him earlier in the day and he was determined to find out what it was.

John could feel his temper rising so he decided he may as well just get it over with before he lost his cool completely again.

"Ok! I cant help but feel jealous when I see you with her"

Randy thought about it for a minute then laughed "Your right you are being stupid. You have no need to be jealous dude. I like Mel remember!"

"Yeah, Yeah. There's just something about the way you two interact that's all"

Randy realised John was right and it made him question himself. Had he gone to England because Bex wanted him too or because he cared about Mel? He'd always flirted with Bex but wasn't that just harmless fun? Bex was his friend, sure she was pretty, beautiful even. But he wasn't attracted to her, was he?


	38. Chapter 46

**_Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is quite short but dont worry the next one makes up for it! Thankyou so much once again for all the reviews and messages! Seeing as we now have forums i've decided to set up a forum for you guys to talk about the story and any others that you like! Plus its another place for someone (cough) Meaghan (cough) to nag me! Plus if anyone would like to do a joint fic or to give me ideas for the story go on the forum and let me know! Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 46

The following night Randy was sat in the living room by himself. Matt, Jeff and Joanne, who had decided she would work from there, had gone out to grab some food. Bex had opted to stay in her room since Johns emotional departure earlier in the day. John had delayed his leaving for as long as he possibly could and in the end Mark had to drag him out of the door as Randy pushed! Bex had held it together until he had left, once he was out of sight she had tearfully asked Randy to help her to her room and had refused to come out since.

Randy was actually quite grateful for her absence, it gave him time to sort his thoughts out. He was pretty sure John hadn't noticed his reaction last night and that he'd convinced him he had nothing to worry about, so Randy was worrying instead!

'She's my friend that's all! You wanna look out for her coz she's like a sister, yeah that's it she's like a little sister! Isn't she?' Randy shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts before they drove him crazy.

He jumped slightly as his cell phone started to ring beside him.

"hello?"

"Hey man, how's Bex?"

Randy chuckled "Well finally! I was expecting this phone call umm say…two minutes after you left!"

"Yeah shut up jackass! Is she ok?"

"Dude she's fine!"

"Let me speak to her!"

"She's in her room"

At the other end of the phone John frowned "And where are you? Why's she in her room? What's wrong?"

"Chill out man! I'm downstairs, she's in her room because she wants to be and nothing is wrong"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Geez how has Mark not killed you?"

John had driven Mark loopy with his worrying about Becki and Mark had promptly abandoned him when they reached a hotel, it wasn't Johns fault, he couldn't help worrying about her.

"By disappearing when he got to the hotel! You sure she's ok?"

"John if you ask that again I'm hanging up! She's fine, I think she was a bit upset when you left but that was to be expected!"

Randy's cell started beeping, indicating a call waiting "Dude go away I've got a call waiting!"

"Gee thanks!" John sighed "Ok well…tell Bex I said hi and I'll call her in the morning"

"Yeah I will"

"Thanks! Later"

* * *

As John disconnected Randy hit a button to answer his other call. 

"hello?"

"Um..hi"

Randy smiled "Mel?"

"Yeah" was the squeaky reply

"You alright?"

"Yeah" Mel coughed "Just wanted to check on Bex"

"What's with everyone checking on Bex? I am capable of taking care of her ya know?" Randy teased

"Um..what?" Mel had no idea what he was talking about

Laughing Randy replied "John went back on the road today so I've just had him on the phone asking me about a thousand times if Bex is ok! Then as soon as I get rid of him, you call!"

"Oh! Sorry"

"Honey I prefer you calling me to John any day!" Randy smirked as he knew Mel would have gone bright red then. When she didn't reply he asked

"Mel? You there?"

"Yeah" she half whispered, half squeaked.

"Come on now, I know you cant speak to me when I'm in the same room coz your dazzled by my good looks but as I'm on the other end of the line you don't have them to distract you, so you can speak to me!"

Mel actually laughed, but winced when it hurt "How do you know it's your good looks that dazzle me? Maybe I just cant believe how ugly you are!"

"Ouch! Now that hurt!" he laughed before adding "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus! But it's a step up from a train I guess!"

Randy laughed "Yeah it is, but seriously how are you?"

Mel sighed "Still hurts a lot but I'm feeling better. I just wish I could go home"

"It wont be that long honey!"

"Yes it will! I don't have a TV to watch and I don't do books so the time will drag!"

That gave Randy an idea "I'm sure you'll have something to do!"

"Hmmm, how's Bex? You said Johns gone back on the road right?"

"Yeah he has and she's okay. She hasn't come out of her room since he left though."

"Does she have a new phone yet?"

"Nah, John's bringing her one when he comes back"

"Well give her yours tomorrow so I can talk to her"

"I can take the cell to her now!" Randy said standing up

"Nah it's ok, I only have so many minutes I can use this phone for and it's about to die"

"Oh ok then!" Randy sat back down

"Tell her I said howdy"

"I will"

"ok thanks, I gotta go now"

"Ok honey, I'll speak to you soon"

"Bye" Mel whispered

"Bye"

Randy disconnected the call and leant back smiling.

'Yep you definitely like Melody!' he said to himself.

Then he remembered his idea, grabbing his cell phone wandered into the kitchen while making the call.

* * *

Two hours later Randy was back in the living room laying on the sofa. Matt, Jeff and Joanne still hadn't returned and last time he checked on Becki she was sleeping. His thoughts had wandered back to Becki and he was getting confused again. He knew he liked Mel, that he was certain of but something kept niggling him when he thought about Bex and he couldn't work out what it was. 

His cell once more distracted him from his thoughts. He checked the id and smirked,

"Hey"

"Hi" Mel replied

"What can I do for you?"

"Thank you"

"What for?" Randy smiled

"You know what for! The TV"

"Your welcome honey"

"Ok I gotta go the phones dying, thanks again! Bye"

"Bye sweetie"

Randy had no time to reflect on the conversation, no sooner had he put his cell back down than something caused him to jump off the sofa.

That something was the sound of Becki screaming!


	39. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Randy ran up to Becki's room as fast as he could. When he threw the door open he found her thrashing around in her sleep.

'How has she not woke up? That has to be hurting her' he thought as he walked over to the bed.

He couldn't remember when it was that your not supposed to wake someone up. Was it sleep walking or nightmares?

He had to wake her up, the way she was thrashing about had to be hurting her considering she struggled to move when she was conscious. Cautiously he reached out and touched her arm

"Bex wake up"

He grabbed both arms to restrain her when her only response was to trash about more and half cry, half scream in her sleep.

"BECKI WAKE UP!" he shouted and sighed when her eyes shot open.

Momentarily dazed, Bex stared straight at him before she realised where she was and burst into tears. That was the first nightmare she'd had since it had happened and she wanted John.

Randy's first instinct was to gather her into his arms, so that's what he did as he whispered

"it's ok, it was nightmare that's all"

Becki continued to sob into his chest, holding her ribs that were screaming in agony. Randy noticed and tried to lay her back on the bed so he wasn't hurting her but she clung onto him.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he tried again to get her to lay back down unsuccessfully.

"It hurts" she sobbed

"Ok, Bex lay back down, its gonna hurt more if you stay like this"

Carefully he helped her lay down, he winced himself as she cried out in pain and grabbed at her sides, it looked extremely painful.

'why couldn't this happen when John's here?' he thought to himself then mentally slapped himself for thinking it.

"I'm gonna take you to the emergency room to get you checked out! Hang on while I get the car"

"Randy don't leave me!" Bex didn't want to be by herself while her nightmare was still fresh in her mind.

"Bex I …"

"Please?" she cried

Sighing Randy replied "Let me get my cell then" he didn't wait for a reply, he ran downstairs grabbed the phone and ran back up in a matter of seconds.

He sat down on the bed beside her and held her hand as she tried to calm down, with his free hand he called Matt.

"Hey what's up?"

"Can you come back please?"

"Yeah! Why what's wrong?"

"I need to take Bex to the emergency room" he replied looking down at the still sobbing form beside him.

"we're on our way" Matt replied before hanging up.

* * *

The following morning Joanne was attempting to do some work while Jeff bounced around the house doing nothing in particular other than make noise and annoy her.

"Jeff go and find something to do!"

"There isn't anything to do! Normally I'd bug Matt so seeing as he's not here I'm bugging you instead" he grinned.

'Why didn't I stay at the hospital?' she thought as Jeff started drumming on the door.

Doing her best to ignore Jeff she turned her attention back to her laptop but was interrupted once more by her cell phone. Growling she picked it up and checked the id, she sighed, she was hoping she wouldn't be the one to have this conversation.

"Hey John!"

"Why's Randy's cell off? Where's Bex?"

"Hello to you too!" she tried to sound cheerful

"Sorry! Hey! Where's Bex?"

"Chill out!"

John sighed "Jo! Tell me why Randy's cell is off please"

Joanne screwed up her face and replied quickly "Coz he had to turn it off!"

"Why?"

"He's at the hospital" Joanne replied as she pulled the cell away from her ear.

"WHAT? Jo where's Bex?" Jo stared at the tiny phone in her hand, she didn't need it near her ear to hear him. Quickly she said into the mouthpiece before holding it away from her again.

"The hospital!"

"WHAT? Right that's it, I'm coming back!"

Jo sighed and brought the cell back to her ear "No your not! She's fine, stop freaking out!"

"If she's fine why is she in the hospital?" John was already throwing stuff into his bag.

"She had a pretty bad nightmare and aggravated her ribs coz she was thrashing around in her sleep, Randy took her to the emergency room and they kept her in overnight to make sure she was ok so Randy stayed with her. Matt's on his way to pick them up now so you can stop packing your bag!"

John stopped what he was doing "How'd you know that?"

Jo laughed "I know you! She'll be fine, Randy is very capable of taking care of her!"

"Hmm if you say so"

"What? John your still not going on with this jealously thing are you?"

"No!" he lied

"Uh huh! Sure your not!"

"Cant help it!"

"Well get over it" Jo snapped back "It's ridiculous, Randy's your best friend"

"Yeah Yeah! Get Bex to call me when she gets back ok?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, later"

Sighing Joanne returned to her work while she waited for Matt, Randy and Bex to return.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Joanne had given up on work as Jeff had driven her crazy, she was now sat on the sofa with Lucas and Jeff, who had wore himself out annoying her, watching TV.

"Hey people" Matt said as he walked in and flopped down beside Jo.

"Hey" Jo replied

"Hi Bex" Jeff called

"Hi" she called back as Randy carried her into the house.

"How you feeling?" Jo asked as Randy brought her into the room and carefully placed her on the other sofa.

"I'm ok, just a little sore" she was a little embarrassed too but chose not to mention that.

"Want anything?" Randy asked once he was satisfied she was comfortable.

"No thanks" Bex smiled

"Ok well I'm gonna go get some sleep if that's ok with everyone?" Randy had stayed up all night at Bex bedside, she had been scared to go back to sleep, the painkillers she'd been given knocked her out anyway but Randy had promised he'd stay awake in case she had another nightmare. She didn't and he was shattered.

"Sure lazy bones!" Jo teased.

Randy turned around and shot her an evil look as Becki smiled slightly "Thanks Randy"

She knew he'd stayed up all night for her and she was grateful but she also felt guilty as he looked so tired.

"Not a problem sweetie" he replied smiling before heading to bed.

"You hungry?" Jo asked once Randy had left

"Not really" Bex replied

"Ok! Right you two, come and help me cook!" Jo said shooting looks at both Matt and Jeff.

They knew that look, it meant get out! "Okay" the replied in unison and headed to the kitchen.

Joanne smirked as she watched them leave, they were well trained, much better than John and Randy! Walking over to Bex she held out her cell "Call John, he called earlier"

"Thanks" Bex replied taking the phone.

Jo smiled and headed to the kitchen to join the brothers.

* * *

Once Joanne had left the room Bex sighed and dialled Johns number.

"Yo!"

"Hey" Bex replied

"Are you ok?"

Bex smiled "Yeah"

"You sure?"

"Yes John!"

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare" Becki didn't want to think about it

"About him!" John growled,

"Yeah! John can we not talk about it please!"

John frowned "okay baby! How's your ribs? Do you want me to come back?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

Bex paused, she wanted nothing more than for him to come back but she couldn't let him "You know the answer to that! And my ribs hurt a bit more that's all"

"It was worth a try! I miss you"

"I miss you too" Bex whispered back

"Is Randy looking after you properly?"

Becki thought about Randy and smiled, it was sweet of him to stay with her last night and to stay awake for her.

"Yeah he is!" she replied and John caught the change in her voice, it was perkier!

Frowning he replied "Good"

"What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed the edge in his voice

"Nothing babe! Just worried about you?"

"Stop worrying, I'm ok!"

"I'm not gonna stop worrying till your with me! So you gonna watch Raw tomorrow night?"

"I told you yesterday after you told me a thousand times that I would! I still don't know why I have to watch it! I never watch it and your not even on that show!"

John chuckled "Just watch it!"

"I will! Geez!"

"Make sure you do! I gotta go babe"

"Oh! Ok"

"I'll call you later! I love you"

"Love you too"

John smiled "Catch ya later"

"Bye"

* * *

Later that night after John had called Bex another three times she was sat on the sofa with Randy. It was late and everyone else had gone to bed. Becki however was trying to avoid going to bed, she didn't want anymore nightmares and she was afraid she would have one if she went to sleep.

"Your gonna have to sleep sometime ya know?" Randy said, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I know" she replied with a sigh.

"Come on" Randy picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room.

Carefully he placed her on the bed "Ok I'll be back in a minute to tuck you in!" he joked

"Um…Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…I need to change!" Joanne had helped her the previous night before she went out with Matt and Jeff, and a nurse had helped her at the hospital but she had no one else to help her now.

"Huh?" Randy was hoping she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

"I need help to change!"

"Oh….right ok!" he replied as he walked back over to her "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you grab my night clothes?" she pointed to a chair at the other side of the bed

"Um…yeah sure" Randy replied as he walked round the bed and picked them up.

'oh god! This is awkward!' he thought as he walked back to Bex and handed her the items of clothing.

Becki smiled and took them from him, she was kind of embarrassed by this, Randy was Johns best friend, it didn't help that he's cute and she wasn't comfortable with being half naked in front of him, it was obvious Randy was uncomfortable with it also, even though their relationship was purely platonic. Or so she thought!

"What next?" he asked

"Um….can you help me with my top?" she asked as she took off her jacket and slowly raised her arms "You'll have to pull it off"

Randy tried to hide his gulp, slowly and carefully he grasped the bottom of her vest top and raised it up over her head. His breath caught as he looked at her, he wasn't sure if it was from the sight of her in a bra or all the bruises that he could see covering her body along with her ribs being heavily taped up. He gulped again as his eyes quickly wandered over her.

'She's your friend! Just your friend!' he kept repeating to himself as Becki handed him one of the items he had earlier brought to her.

It was one of Johns 'The Champ Is Here' t-shirts and Randy felt a flash of guilt for looking at his best friends girlfriend the way he just had.

'Just my friend!' he repeated as he pulled the shirt down over her arms and head.

"thanks!" Bex said as she adjusted the t-shirt "Can you help me up please?"

"Sure" Randy replied as he helped her into a standing position.

'Oh crap!' he thought as he watched her unfasten her baggy khaki pants. She let them fall and they caught at her knees as she motioned for Randy to help her sit back down. He helped her back down and stood there staring, not knowing what to do.

"Um…Randy?"

"Huh! Oh yeah sorry" he replied shaking his head and looking down at her

"I cant bend" she replied looking down at her half covered legs, she couldn't even kick them off because of the cast covering her foot.

"Oh… right! Yeah! Sorry!" he muttered and he knelt down and slowly pulled the pants off her legs, trying his hardest not to look at her.

Becki was starting to feel even more uncomfortable than she already was, there was some sort of tension radiating off Randy and she was starting to feel it!

Randy let his eyes wander for a brief moment, her toned legs were covered in cuts and bruises too, no wonder John went crazy! The thought of John sent another wave of guilt through him and he tried to shake his thoughts out of his mind as Bex handed him a pair of shorts.

He held them out so she could put her feet through the holes but because of her cast he had to help her. Slower than he should have he pulled them up to her knees then helped her stand up. Once she was standing he realised she still couldn't bend to reach them. He took a deep breath and again slower than he should have, pulled the shorts up her thighs. His breath caught again as his knuckles brushed against her skin.

'Snap out of it Randy!' his mind screamed and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Bex hands connected with his. He'd reached the top of her thighs and she could reach the shorts from there.

"Thanks" she mumbled, looking him straight in the eye, his hands still joined with hers, the tension was bouncing between them now and it was starting to freak her out.

"No problem" he replied as he pulled his hands away quickly. She adjusted the shorts and he helped her sit back down.

"You get comfy, I'll be back in a minute" Randy told her before practically running out of the room.

Becki let out a sigh of relief as the door closed. What was that? She didn't know what that was but it had made her feel extremely uncomfortable, she had felt like she couldn't breathe!

She shrugged it off and gingerly moved up the bed before realising she needed Randy's help to get under the covers.

'I wish John would hurry up and come back!' she thought as she waited for Randy to return.

Randy had ran to his own room to try and compose himself. 'what the hell is wrong with me?' he shouted at himself.

'She's your friend and your best friends girl! Pull yourself together man!'

He sat on his bed until he had regained his composure and realised he'd been gone for nearly an hour.

'Crap' he thought as he rushed back to Becki's room.

When he arrived he instantly felt guilty. She wasn't able to get under the covers by herself and had fallen asleep propped up against the headboard. He jumped slightly when she yelped quietly and he realised she was having another nightmare. Sitting down beside her he woke her up before it got any worse. As Bex opened her eyes sleepily she whispered "John?"

Randy felt guilty for what felt like the thousandth time that night and whispered back "Nah it's Randy, you looked like you were having another nightmare"

"Oh! Yeah" Bex replied as she woke up a bit and shivered

"Sorry" Randy said as he picked Bex up and pulled the covers down then placed her back in the bed and covered her with the duvet.

"Thank you" she replied with a yawn.

"Your welcome, go back to sleep" he replied as he headed to the door.

"Randy?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Can you stay with me?" she had completely forgotten the tension from earlier but Randy hadn't!

"What?"

"Can you stay with me please? I don't want to have another nightmare"

Randy sighed "Okay"

He walked over to the bed and climbed in fully clothed, no way he was confusing himself anymore! He shut the light off as he continued his mantra in his head.

'She's your friend! Just your friend!'


	40. Chapter 48

**_Hey guys! See i'm doin it again-3 chapters in 3 nights! I treat you so well! Ok here ya go enjoy chapter 48, keep the reviews coming-you know i luv em! Oh and get ure booties into the forum, Meaghan and I are lonely in there!_**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

The next night Bex was sat on the sofa in between Matt and Jeff waiting for Raw to start. Randy and Jo were sat on the other sofa eating popcorn and talking amongst themselves. Randy had pretty much avoided Becki like the plague for most of the day so she spent it with Jeff which proved to be entertaining as he spent the day annoying his brother in various ways whilst Bex watched.

Randy's cell started to ring, he searched around for a minute until he finally found it stuffed under a cushion.

"hello?" he smiled before getting up and holding the phone out to Bex.

"for you" thinking it was John she grabbed the cell out of his hand.

"Hey"

"Howdy!"

"Mel!" Bex squealed "Hang on isn't it like ten to two in the morning there?"

"Yup!"

"Why are you up?"  
"I'm waiting for Raw to start!"

"Huh? How can you watch Raw in hospital?"

"Randy got me a TV and cable!"

"Oh did he?" Bex replied smirking at Randy

"Yeah he did! Anyhow are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but you should be asleep!"

"sleep? What's that? Besides it's the first night of the draft and I don't wanna wait till Thursday to see who gets drafted"

"What? What's a draft?" Bex asked as everyone around her sniggered

"Bloody hell Bex! You work for the company!"

"Yeah but I don't have to know anything about it!"

"Your boyfriend is the wwe champion and you know nothing! He should be with me not you!"

"Paws off, John's mine!" That comment made Randy pay attention, he assumed Mel had said something regarding John and he felt a hint of jealously at the thought of Mel and John. That actually made him feel relieved, John and Bex didn't make him feel jealous, just guilty, but Mel and John did!

'Now I'm making progress' he thought to himself.

Mel and Bex continued to question each other, making sure the other one was definitely ok before Mel said,

"Right go away it's about to start!"

"Well thanks very much!"

"Love you" Mel sang sweetly, she felt a hundred times better for hearing Bex voice and being able to tell she would be ok. At the other end of the line Becki felt exactly the same,

"You too!" she replied before Mel hung up

"Yeah bye Mel" Bex said to the phone before she threw it back to Randy.

"Feel better now?" he asked

"Yeah!"

"Ok Raw's starting, turn it up!" Matt ordered

* * *

Becki sat there as Chris Jericho came out and started rambling on about something or other, she wasn't really interested to be honest. She tried to grab a magazine that was beside her but Jeff pulled it away 

"It's about time you started watching!" he grinned as she pouted

"Sssh he's about to bring them out" Matt said

"Bring who out?" Bex asked as she looked back to the TV

"The first person to be drafted to Raw from Smackdown! We don't know who it is!" Jo explained

"Oh ok!" Bex replied as Jericho called whoever it was out.

She almost jumped out of her skin as the music started, beside her Matt spat out the soda he was drinking and Randy and Joanne both jumped up from the sofa sending popcorn flying in all directions.

"What the…" Randy spluttered as John appeared on the screen

Bex smiled as she heard the roar of the crowd, she figured this was a big deal judging by the reactions of the people in the room with her. Even Jeff was staring at screen with his mouth wide open,

"The sly little…" Jo mumbled as she grinned at the screen.

Becki watched the segment with a huge smile on her face, she was just happy to be looking at John! It was the first time she had watched him on TV and he looked so happy, she decided if he couldn't be with her then watching him on TV would be the next best thing.

No sooner had Raw gone to commercial than Joanne's cell rang, it was nearest to Becki and she grabbed it as Jo and Randy simultaneously dived for it!

"Hey"

"Hey baby, you watchin?"

"Yep!"

"And you understand it?" John laughed

"Well judging by the reactions of this lot and the crowd it's a big deal!"

"Well yeah I guess it is"

"If he's just said its not a big deal I'm gonna slap him!" Jo shouted

John laughed "Sssh don't tell her!"

"I wont" Bex laughed

"Good! Babe I gotta go I have another segment to film, keep watchin!"

"I will!"

"I'll call ya later, love ya"

"You too, bye"

Randy's cell rang five minutes after Bex had spoke to John. Randy grabbed it and checked the id, laughing he passed it to Becki.

"It's for you!"

Bex took the cell and hit the call button "Hello?"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Did you know? No course you didn't you wouldn't have a clue what it meant anyway!"

Laughing Bex replied "Hi Mel and thanks!"

"Well did you know?"

"No!"

"See I was right! Wow that was amazing! Finally John's on the best show!"

"If you say so"

At the other end of the line Mel rolled her eyes "Your surrounded by wrestlers! Get them to teach you something! Wait hang on!"

"What?"

"Does that mean Randy is gonna be on Smackdown? NO! he cant go to Smackdown!"

"I have no idea, why don't you ask him" Bex handed the phone back to Randy and turned her attention back to the screen.

Smirking Randy said "How can I help you honey?"

"Are you going to Smackdown?"

"I don't know"

"You are, aren't you? Oh that's so not fair!"

Laughing Randy replied "Mel you don't know that and neither do I!"

"Oh you so are! There's no way they'll have you and John on the same show"

Randy had to admit she had a point, but he didn't really mind going to Smackdown!

"Well we'll have to wait and see wont we?"

"It's not fair" Mel pouted

"Why's that sweetheart?" both Bex and Jo raised their eyebrows as they listened to him.

"Coz Raw is the better show!"

"Well now if I go to Smackdown that will be the better show coz I'll be on it!" Everyone in the room sniggered and so did Mel at the other end of the line.

"Yeah your right!" Mel yawned

"I am aint I? Go to sleep"

"Ok ok! See ya later"

"Bye honey"

Randy looked at Jo and Bex as he put his cell on the table.

"What?" he asked as they smirked at him

"Honey! Sweetheart!" Bex teased

"Someone's in love!" Jo sang

"Oh shut up!"

"Nope!" Jo shot back

"Just imagine the conversations when they are in the same place" Bex said to Jo who laughed.

"Oh yeah! I'd pay money to see that"

"You two are evil!" Randy pouted, he chucked bits of popcorn at them before heading to his room.

"I think you upset him" Matt teased

"Nah he's just being a brat!" Jo replied.

* * *

Raw finished and John called Bex again, he was totally hyped up from the show and spent about an hour talking to her about it. He finally stopped talking when she yawned 

"Sorry baby I'll let you go to sleep now"

"It's ok, I'm happy for you!" she knew now she'd done the right thing making him go back to work.

"Thanks but you need to sleep!"

"Ok"

"I'll call you in the morning" he smiled, he'd be doing more than calling!

"Ok, goodnight"

"Night. Love you"

"Love you too"

"Well finally" Jeff appeared in the doorway "I thought he'd never shut up!"

Bex laughed "He can talk all he wants as long as he's happy"

"Aww how cute!" Jeff teased in a girly voice

"Shut up!" Bex stuck her tongue out at him.

"I figured you'd need help getting ready for bed" Jeff said as he walked over and offered to help her up.

"Yeah, thanks" she replied as she let him help her into a standing position.

"Someone had to remember you!" he teased, referring to the fact everyone else had gone to their rooms and left Becki downstairs.

Bex grinned "Thanks!"

"Welcome!" Jeff said as he scooped her up in his arms and bounded up the stairs.

"I think I almost had a heart attack!" Bex gasped as Jeff sat her on the bed.

"What? No one ever ran up the stairs while carrying you before?"

"Umm.. NO!"

Jeff started laughing "Where's your night clothes?" Bex pointed to the chair, Jeff nodded and reached over the bed for them.

"Right clothes off!" Jeff teased

"Well your gonna have to help me!"

"I know!" Jeff wiggled his eyebrows as Becki burst out laughing.

Jeff proceeded to help her change, it was totally different to the previous night when Randy had helped her. Jeff didn't bat an eyelid at helping her and to make her feel more comfortable he acted like a total idiot as he did. The wayJeff was compared to Randy started to make Bex feel uncomfortable, what was it that happened between them?

"Thanks" Bex said as Jeff acted like a he was tucking her in

"Not a problem, you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, if need me yell, you'll have to yell loud though I'm at the other side of the house"

Bex laughed "I'll be fine!"

"K sweetie! Night" he blew her kiss as he turned out the light.

Bex giggled "Night"

A few hours later a noise woke Randy up, he didn't know where it had come from but he thought he'd best investigate. As his room was nearest to Becki's, he checked on her first. He was nervous about being near her, he'd kept his distance all day and he was fine. He knew he liked Mel but the second Bex was anywhere near him he was confused again.

He soon found that the noise he'd heard had come from her room, it seemed she'd been moving around in her sleep again and had knocked a clock off the bedside table. He walked over to the bed as she whimpered softly.

'Put the asshole in hospital so he comes to her in her sleep instead!' he thought to himself as he shook her awake gently.

"Sssh Bex, it's just a dream" he whispered as she stirred from her sleep with a whimper.

Rubbing her eyes Bex murmured "Randy?"

"Yeah hun, it's ok, go back to sleep"

"Stay with me!"

Randy sighed he really didn't want to, but what choice did he have? "Okay"

He climbed into the bed beside her as she fidgeted and winced, "You ok?"

"Yeah it just hurts a little"

He helped her move into and comfortable position and sighed when that position was Randy having his arm round her and Bex resting her head on his arm.

'John is so gonna kill me!' he thought as Becki got comfortable.

"Thank you"

"It's ok, go back to sleep now" he whispered as he desperately tried to sleep himself.

* * *

In the very early hours of the morning the front door slowly creaked open and a figure stepped inside. They closed the door quietly behind them before sneaking up the stairs. Walking along the hallway they located the door they were looking for and pushed it open slowly to find two figures sleeping. 

'What the hell?' John thought as he looked at the figures in the bed. He'd come back to surprise Bex and now he was beginning to wish he hadn't.

Randy and Becki were asleep but what made John boil with anger was the fact Randy was practically wrapped around her. One arm was under her neck and she was resting her head against his shoulder, his other arm was slung across her waist and he couldn't get any closer to her without lying on top of her.

John saw red but he didn't want to wake Bex up so he stomped into another room thinking

'No reason to be jealous? Yeah right!'


	41. Chapter 49

**_Hey Guys! Ok not much to say today, i apologise if this chapter is bad but my foot hurts today so i'm distracted! Anyhow no shouting at me for this chapter! Yes I am evil! Right i'm gonna crawl back to my bed and stick my foot up in the air now! Thanks again for all the reviews-luv u all! Enjoy x_**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Randy woke at the crack of dawn. Still half asleep he smiled as he felt a soft warm body curled up next to him, he snuggled closer to the warmth as he opened his eyes.

He almost recoiled in shock when he realised it was Becki that his arms were wrapped around. Panicking he quickly but carefully disentangled himself from her before making a speedy exit from her room while Bex still slept peacefully.

Now wide awake he made his way down to the kitchen, he didn't bother to go to his room first and throw on a shirt, he didn't think anyone would care if he walked around in just his sweat pants.

"Oh…um…hey!" he stuttered as he came across another person in the kitchen.

"Yeah…hey!" John muttered as he looked up from his cup of coffee.

Randy felt like a deer caught in the headlights, he knew John would have seen him in bed with Bex and even though he hadn't done anything wrong he still felt like he had something to hide. But he did have something to hide, didn't he?

"Um…what you doing here?"

"Came back to surprise Bex. You seem uncomfortable Randy! Why?" John asked as he stood up his blood boiling, it didn't help that Randy was shirtless and he had just got out of bed with Bex.

Randy gulped, John looked pissed and that meant trouble for Randy.

"Just wasn't expecting you back that's all" he replied as John approached him.

"Oh I bet you wasn't!"

"Look John…."

"Shut up Randy" John snapped "Care to explain why you are sharing a bed with MY girl?"

"John, she had a nightmare and asked me to stay with her, that's all" Randy tried to explain.

"Doesn't explain why you were wrapped around her"

"The only way she could get comfortable was if I put my arm round her. Dude it was harmless" Randy replied unconvincingly.

By now John had backed Randy up against the wall "You don't sound very convincing! I'll tell you this once man, and you'd better listen…..keep your hands off Bex! You hear me?" Randy started to get mad, he'd done nothing wrong.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Get off my back, I've done nothing other than take care of her which is what YOU wanted me to do!" he shoved John away from him as Joanne walked in rubbing her eyes, she was still half asleep.

She jumped as John shoved Randy back up against the wall and shouted "Why so defensive? Keep your hands off my girlfriend!"

"John get off him" Jo tried to prise John off of Randy "What's going on?"

Joanne had already guessed it had something to do with Randy sleeping in Becki's bed. The previous morning she had walked in on them curled up together, she had shrugged it off as she knew it was completely innocent but judging by the look on Johns face, he didn't! Looking at Randy she began to think he didn't find it completely innocent either.

"He is being totally unreasonable! She had a nightmare! She needed comfort" Randy yelled

"Not from you she doesn't" John yelled back as Jo forced him backwards and away from Randy.

"You've lost it man! What was I supposed to do? Leave her to cry in her sleep? Get over yourself!"

Joanne yelped as she jumped out of the way of John who lunged at Randy. Jeff appeared as they started rolling around fighting while Jo shouted at them to stop.

"What the hell?" Jeff muttered as he ran over and tried to separate them.

"Jo, go get Matt" he ordered as he tried to pull Randy off John but ended up landing on his ass as John pushed Randy off him and lunged at him again, knocking him into the hallway.

* * *

Jeff had given up by the time Matt came down, he just stood there with his hands in the air as Randy John rolled around on the floor at his feet. 

"Stop them" Joanne pleaded from her position on the stairs.

"Ok, Ok" Matt mumbled as he headed over to Jeff.

"You get him" Matt pointed to Randy before he bent down and wrapped his arms round John's waist.

Jeff did the same to Randy and the brothers forcefully pulled Randy and John apart.

"Your crazy" Randy spat as he shrugged Jeff off and stormed up the stairs past Joanne to his room.

Joanne winced as she heard his bedroom door slam,

'Well if Bex wasn't awake she is now!' she thought to herself as she watched both Matt and Jeff force John back into the kitchen as he fumed.

Deciding it was best to leave John to Matt and Jeff she headed back upstairs to check on Bex. Randy's door slamming had woke her up slightly but she was still quite groggy due to the painkillers she was taking.

"What's going on?" she mumbled as Joanne appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, nothing! Just Jeff trying to wake the dead! Go back to sleep" Jo silently thanked the painkillers for leaving Bex drowsy, she didn't want to explain to her that John and Randy had been fighting over her.

"Hmmm ok" Jo smiled and quietly shut the door behind her.

Walking a little further down the hall she stopped outside a door and knocked.

"What!"

"Can I come in?" she heard movement at the other side of the door and a few seconds later the door opened.

"I don't think I need to ask what that was about" she said as she followed Randy over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Then don't!" Randy snapped

"Sheesh!" Jo replied

"Sorry! Its just…..argh what's his problem?" Randy started pacing in front of her.

"Monster…green eyes….ring a bell?"

"Yeah well that's not my problem"

Joanne pulled him back down to sit next to her "Your making me dizzy! Rand tell me something?"

"What?" he sighed

"The look you had on your face when John was yelling, it was like you were guilty of something!"

"Why would I be guilty?" he asked but he couldn't look her in the eye.

"You tell me"

Randy was silent for a moment before he sighed loudly and held his head in his hands "I'm so confused Jo!"

'Uh-oh' Jo thought

"Why?"

"I think I like her!"

"Oh Randy!" Jo sighed exasperated "I thought you were into Mel"

"I am! When Bex isn't there I know I like Mel but when Bex is there it gets all confused"

'Why can things not be simple?' Jo asked herself.

"So John has been right?"

"I never really thought anything of it till he said something"

"Are you jealous when you see them together?"

"No, not really" Randy fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"It's probably just a crush!"

"Your so helpful Jo" Randy replied sarcastically

Hitting him in the stomach Jo replied "Just don't act on it or make it anymore obvious to John"

"Oh yeah like I'd do that"

"Stay here I'm gonna go talk to John"

* * *

Matt and Jeff had barricaded John into the kitchen, he'd kept trying to get past them so he could either yell at or attack Randy some more. They'd managed to get him to sit down but he was still fuming and hadn't calmed down much when Jo arrived. 

"Hey" she said as she cautiously approached John at the table as Matt and Jeff watched from the doorway.

"Hi" John muttered

"Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"No!"

"Ok! I'm just gonna sit here with you while you calm down then"

"Fine" he muttered as Jo waved Matt and Jeff away. They shrugged and headed to the living room.

"Want another coffee?" Jo asked when she noticed he was staring into an empty cup.

"Thanks"

Joanne poured them both a cup in silence, she handed him the cup and sat back down opposite him.

"So….you kept last night quiet didn't you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah" John looked up and smiled slightly "I only got the call two days before and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone"

"How was it?"

"Amazing"

"Glad you went back to work then?"

John shrugged "Yeah! But I'd rather Bex be there with me"

"She will be soon! As long as you don't start attacking everyone that tries to take care of her"

"Jo!" John warned

"Sorry but its true. Randy was only doing as you asked"

"I didn't ask him to share a bed with her!" he snapped

"No! But you didn't see how she was when she had that nightmare, she was terrified"

John felt kinda stupid but he couldn't help it when he saw Randy in bed with Bex, he just saw red.

"I guess I've won the stupid award again huh?"

Joanne chuckled "Yup! Listen even if you had reason to be jealous of Randy, Bex loves you and you have nothing to worry about there" she had no intention of telling him that Randy did actually like Becki, she was hoping he'd snap out of it before John caught on.

John shrugged "Can I go see my girl now?"

"Your green eyed friend gone?"

"Yeah" John sniggered

"Ok your free to go"

* * *

John opened her bedroom door quietly and smiled when he found her still sleeping. Walking over to the bed he lay down beside her and threw his arm across her waist. He kissed her softly on the cheek as she stirred in her sleep and whispered, 

"Randy"


	42. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

John sat straight up stunned. His sudden movement however had jolted Becki from her sleep. Briefly she looked around dazed before she realised who the figure sat on the bed to her right, with their back to her was.

Rubbing her eyes with her left hand she said "John?"

John stared straight ahead, he was still stunned he'd only been gone two and half days and already Randy had wheedled his way into her bed and now her dreams.

'I'm so gonna kick his ass!' he thought but was interrupted.

"John?" Bex asked again

He turned around and felt like his heart would melt as a huge smile spread across her face

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" she squealed as she held her arms out to him.

"Took the house shows off so I could be with you" he laid back down and sighed as she wrapped her arms round him, he rested his head on her shoulder, their roles reversed.

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"They're not happy bout it, but they didn't have much of a choice"

"John! You…" John put his fingers to her lips as he turned to face her, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Sssh. It doesn't matter now coz I'm here and all I wanna do is be with you! Ok?"

"Ok" Bex grinned as he laid back down draping his arm over her waist.

They laid there in silence for what felt like forever, at first Bex was quite happy to do so but soon she noticed that John was tense and the silence soon became uncomfortable for them both. Becki wanting to know what was wrong and John trying to control his growing anger.

"John?"

"Huh? Oh…sorry what's up"

"I was gonna ask you that, you seem tense, what's wrong?"

John wasn't sure he could talk about without shouting and the last thing he wanted to do was shout at Bex or scare her. He was pretty sure that if he said anything it would more than likely end in both.

"Doesn't matter" it came out sounding harsh and angry, even just thinking about it had got him mad and he felt awful as he felt Bex flinch at his tone.

"Sorry" he said softer as he sat up.

"Please tell me what's wrong"

"Bex I don't wanna upset you and I don't think I can talk about this without doing that"

"Your upsetting me already" she whispered.

He was acting weird and she was scared he was gonna say he'd changed his mind about sticking with her through everything she still had to face.

"I'm sorry" he sighed

"You've changed your mind haven't you?" if this was what he wanted to do she wanted to get it over with.

"Huh?"

"You've changed your mind about staying with me" Becki would have cried but she had no more energy or tears left to cry.

"I have no idea what your talking about" John replied confused

"Your leaving me!" Bex stated

Johns mind reeled, where on earth had she got that conclusion? He'd been so caught up in being jealous of Randy he'd forgotten that Bex was still facing and fighting her demons.

"No! God no! Bex I'm not leaving you, not ever" he said venomously as he took her hands in his.

"Geez I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you think that" he gathered her carefully into his arms.

"Then tell me what's wrong"

John was starting to think he was over reacting, he didn't want to keep anything from her so he decided to tell Bex the truth. She was gonna get upset, mad too when he thought about it and he was gonna look like a complete fool when he'd finished.

"Ok, every time I see you with Randy I get jealous. This morning I found you in bed together and I sorta lost it, then when I came to wake you up you were whispering his name in your sleep"

"What do you mean you sorta lost it?"

"Um…Randy and I kinda had a fight"

Becki was speechless, she wasn't quite sure if she should be mad at John or not.

"John, Randy was in bed with me coz I asked him to stay with me. I was having a nightmare when he came and woke me up, I didn't want to have another one so I asked him to stay with me. As for saying his name in my sleep, I cant explain it but if you were trying to wake me up I probably thought it was him seeing as he had stayed with me. I cant believe you fought with him, he isn't hurt is he?"

"I don't think so"

"You need to apologise to him"

"I will" John replied as he hugged her to him.

"You don't need to be jealous, Randy and I are friends that's all" Bex mumbled feeling a little hurt.

"I know, I'm sorry I was being stupid" John replied

'Maybe your not being stupid' Bex thought as she remembered the tension in the room when Randy had helped her change. The way she felt like she couldn't breathe as Randy's hands touched her skin. The uncomfortable feeling she had the returned.

"You ok?" John asked as she attempted to snuggle closer to him.

"Yeah, just glad your back" she whispered as a feeling of guilt spread throughout her.

* * *

Later in the day Becki was sat with Jeff in the living room. Matt and Joanne had disappeared off somewhere with Lucas and John had gone to apologise to Randy who hadn't left his room since the earlier incident.

Becki was still trying to work out her feelings, she felt guilty about the altercation between her and Randy a few nights ago.

'Why? Nothing happened!' she thought but she couldn't shake the feeling of how she felt as he helped her get dressed. The tension between them simply took her breath away! But she loved John and that would never change!

Her thoughts were disturbed by a loud bang above her head.

"Oh not again!" Jeff sighed as he stood up to go and separate the fight.

"Take me with you" Bex ordered

"Bex, that's not a good idea" Jeff replied raising an eyebrow.

"Jeff, take me with you! This is getting ridiculous!"

"Ok" Jeff picked her up and took her with him.

They didn't need to get to Randy's room to see what was going on. As they reached the top of the stairs they found John and Randy fighting in the hallway, pushing each other into the walls and shouting at each other.

"K, I'm not trying to separate them again, I landed on my ass last time" Jeff said to Becki as he put her down and helped her stand next to him.

"You wont have too" she replied glaring at the scuffling pair.

"Your insane!" Randy shouted as he tackled John to the floor

"Oh really! Then why is guilt written all over your face?" John spat back as he attempted to get Randy into a headlock.

"Well at least they're not throwing punches" Jeff observed then winced as Randy punched John "I stand corrected" he added.

"Stop it" Bex said as Randy went to punch John again.

"Stop it" she repeated as John stopped the punch and rolled him over.

"STOP IT!" Bex yelled as John was about to punch Randy.

Both of them froze and looked over to see Bex stood next Jeff with a look of horror and anger on her face. John let Randy go and stood up, he was about to walk over to Bex when she held up her hand, stopping him.

"Why are you two are fighting again? Your acting like a couple of five year olds! Don't you think I have enough to deal with without worrying about you two fighting every ten minutes! Your best friends for gods sake! Get over it and until you two sort this crap out I don't wanna see either of you!"

"Wait Bex…."

"No John! Jeff help me back downstairs"

Jeff looked at Randy and John and shrugged. He picked Bex back up and took her downstairs, he was dying to laugh, the look on their faces when she yelled at them was priceless.

"You ok?" he asked as he placed her back on the sofa.

"Ugh! They make me so mad! They were punching each other! What is the matter with them?"

"Well actually John never got to throw a punch! You stopped him!" Jeff smirked

Becki was angry with them both but when Jeff pointed that out she felt more anger towards Randy, he'd thrown the first punch, she would have expected it to be John seeing as he was the one with the temper, but Randy, why was he punching John first? Her anger was soon focused on both of them again when she realised that John was about to punch Randy too if she hadn't stopped them.

"Idiots" she muttered as Jeff started laughing at her.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs both John and Randy were still stood in the hallway.

"Now see what you've done" John snapped

"What I've done? You're the one with the problem"

"Who attacked who?" John snapped.

When Randy didn't reply John continued "Yeah, you attacked me and now Bex is mad at me!"

"Sorry" Randy mumbled

"Whatever dude!"

"I am sorry! I don't want Bex to be mad at either of us"

"I'm sure you don't!" John replied sarcastically

"There you go again!"

"Its written all over your face Randy! That's why you attacked me when I called you on it"

Randy sighed "I attacked you coz it was the only way to shut you up"

"Yeah whatever! Keep telling yourself that even though we both know the real reason!"

"Fine I'll leave if that will make you feel better" Randy snapped

"No! Bex wants you here when I'm not! Take care of her, look out for her, make sure she's ok but keep your hands off her" John said before walking away.


	43. Chapter 51

**_Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit short, last minute shopping and fighting with visiting brothers is distracting! Will make it up to ya on the next update, promise! Anyway here's Chapter 51, hope you enjoy. Thanks again for all the reviews and Happy Holidays to you all! X_**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

Becki was beginning to calm down when John appeared in the doorway to the living room. She didn't see him but Jeff did.

"I've just remembered I left my monkey in the kitchen!" he said before quickly exiting the room.

"Huh?" Bex realised what he had said and looked up to see Jeff's retreating back leaving the room. It was then she noticed John in the doorway.

"Oh" she muttered then turned her attention back to the magazine she was pretending to read.

John sighed, he was in trouble!

"I'm sorry" he said cautiously as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Have you sorted it out?" she asked coldly and John winced

"Yes" Bex looked over the top of the magazine at him to see if he was telling the truth, it was easy to tell when he was lying, his face gave it away. All she found was pleading eyes like a little boy!

Sighing she put the magazine down, he wasn't getting off that easy and neither would Randy when she got hold of him. "What the hell was that about?"

"He started it!" John muttered

"I don't care who started it!" Bex snapped

"I went to apologise for earlier and we started talking about you! I told him about how I cant help but feel jealous when I see you together and its like he has feelings for you or something and then he got all defensive. I could tell by the look on his face that I'm right" John said getting mad again.

"Right about what?" Bex asked, dreading the answer.

"He likes you Bex, more than a friend!"

'I know he does!' Bex thought guiltily

"You don't know that!" she replied hoping her face didn't give it away too.

John caught the brief look on her face and started to worry 'something is going on here' he thought.

"I do know! It was all over his face and when I called him on it he attacked me!"

"Well even if he does, nothing is going to happen" Bex replied with every intention of meaning it, but she still couldn't shake the feeling she had a few nights ago.

She wiped a trickle of blood from his lip were Randy had punched him, John hadn't even noticed he was bleeding!

"Randy may have feelings for me, I don't know, but it's totally obvious he likes Mel, he even got her a TV and cable installed in her room at the hospital! Besides I love you, not Randy"

"I love you too! So am I forgiven?" he smiled sweetly

"Hmmm I still think you should be punished!"

"Really" John grinned

"Eww! You have a sick mind!" Bex replied as John laughed "lets see, how can I punish you?"

"I'll be your slave for the rest of day!" John suggested with a mischievous grin.

Becki smirked "That's actually a good idea"

"Great!" John replied rubbing his hands together

"Oh but your not gonna be my slave!"

"I'm not?" John frowned

Bex laughed "Nah your gonna be Jeff's"

John turned as he heard laughter from the doorway and found Jeff smirking at him "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

Later that night John flopped down on the sofa beside Bex, in a bad mood! Jeff, with a little help from Matt and Joanne had spent the day having John do ridiculous tasks for them. Including making him sing songs and dance round the living room for Bex amusement.

Randy had finally made an appearance and joined in tormenting John until Bex told him it would be his turn the next day, after that he quietly watched the events dreading what they would make him do.

"John will you get me a cup of coffee please!" Jo asked

"Me too" Jeff added

"And me!" Matt called from the hallway.

Becki sniggered as John sighed and turned to her "Just so you know, I'm only doing this coz I love ya!"

"I know" Bex replied sweetly, then added "I'll have a coffee too please"

John shot her an evil look before making his way to the kitchen.

"I'll help ya!" Randy said and followed him.

"Are we cool?" Randy asked as he placed cups in front of John.

"Yeah" John replied without looking at his friend.

Randy thought better of saying anything further about the subject, he didn't want to risk making John even angrier at him.

"Ok" he replied picking up two cups that John had poured coffee into.

John picked up the other two cups and followed Randy back into the living room without saying a word.

* * *

After a few more hours of torturing John, Jeff finally said "Ok John, here's your last job for the day"

"What now?" John sighed as Bex yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jeff smirked "Take your girl to bed!"

"At last, something I'm happy to do" John grinned and swept Bex into his arms.

"Night!" Bex yelled as John carried her up the stairs.

"Am I forgiven now?" John asked as he gently placed Becki on the bed.

"Hmm….just one more thing" Bex said as she motioned for John to come closer, when he was near enough she pulled him to her so they were nose to nose.

John smiled as she wrapped her arms round his neck, he wasn't expecting it and almost fell on her as she kissed him passionately. When she pulled away Bex gasped "Ok, now your forgiven!"

Out of breath and still a little bit stunned John replied "Good!" then with a mischievous grin he added

"Can we do that again?"

Smirking she replied "Only if you help me change first"

"Hmmm….I'll help you out of your clothes, but I ain't helping you into any" he replied as he slowly pulled her top over her head.

"But then I'll be cold!" Bex replied in a sweet voice as John carefully pushed her back so she was laying on the bed.

"I'll keep ya warm!" John grinned as he undid her black baggy pants and pulled them off her legs before crawling up her body and kissing her passionately once more.

Becki got lost in his kiss as she wrapped her arms around him, she blissfully revelled in his embrace but was shocked out of it when an image of Dean flashed into her head.

"John…mmm…John stop!" she murmured as she pushed John away from her slightly.

"What? What's the matter?" John asked refusing to move any further away from her.

"I…I'm not ready for this! Sorry" she whispered as John rested his forehead against hers.

"It's okay"

"Sorry" Becki wished she could get Dean out of her head, she was with John, he wouldn't hurt her but all she could think of was Dean and what he had done to her. She just wanted to feel normal again.

"Baby it's okay!" John understood, he'd just have to wait.

"I'm still not helping you into clothes though" John grinned as stood up. He helped her get into the bed properly and jumped in beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

Becki snuggled up to him and sighed, "John?"

"Yes!" he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow night, why?"

Becki took a deep breath, best to get it over with! Gingerly she moved over to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer as John watched her.

"Oh!" was all he could say as she moved back to him and held up a box.

John took the pregnancy test kit from her and stared at it before wrapping one arm around Bex.

"You had any symptoms?" he wasn't sure what he should say or do in this situation.

"I'm a couple of days late but the doctor said the stress would cause that. I just want to know but I didn't want to do it without you here"

"Then lets find out" John handed the box back to her.

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, no time like the present" John replied, wanting it over with.

Becki gulped, "Okay"


	44. Chapter 52

**_Hey Guys! Hope u all had a good Christmas! Okay i've not got much to say today so heres chapter 52! Thanks again for all the reviews and messages! Enjoy x_**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

John was pacing back and forth outside the bathroom door waiting for Becki to come out. He didn't know what to think at the moment, he knew he'd stand by Bex whatever happened but if he was honest he really didn't want her to be pregnant, no matter who's baby it was.

He jumped slightly as Bex opened the door and hobbled out wearing his t-shirt and holding the little stick. She placed it on a small table near the bathroom door as John came over to help her back to the bed.

"How long till we know?" John asked as he helped her sit on the end of the bed.

"Five minutes" she replied as he sat beside her.

"You okay?"

"Nervous, how bout you?" she asked as she watched John stare at the stick resting on the table.

"Same I guess" he replied, not taking his eyes off the table.

They sat in silence for the remaining minutes, when the time was up Becki turned to John.

"You do it!"

"What?"

"I can't look, you do it"

John looked from Bex to the table, then back again and sighed "I'm not sure I can look either"

"What do you want it say?"

"Honestly, I want it be negative" John hoped it didn't upset her but he had to be honest.

Relieved Bex replied "me too"

"Really?"

"really"

"So how do I tell what it says?" John asked as he stood up and walked over to the table.

"One blue line is negative, two blue lines is positive" she replied while staring at Johns back.

John picked up the tiny stick, looking at the little window he sighed

"What?" Bex asked

Walking over to her he handed her the test and sat back down beside her as she stared at it.

"You can breathe now" he whispered as Bex let out the breath she was holding.

"Negative" a small smile spread across her lips as she stared at the one blue line.

* * *

The following morning John woke early, he got up being careful not to wake Bex and headed downstairs to the kitchen where he found Joanne. 

"What you doing up?" she asked as he walked in a poured himself a coffee.

"I'm gonna make Bex breakfast"

"Aww how sweet!" she teased

"Yeah whatever!" John replied as he starting pottering around trying to find everything he needed.

"You need help?" Jo asked smirking

"Nah I can do it!"

"Okay!" she replied with a sceptical look and returned to drinking her coffee.

After a few minutes watching John in the kitchen and deciding he didn't need any help Jo said

"You know the office isn't happy you asked for the house shows off?"

"Yeah! But they still let me"

"You didn't give them much of a choice from what I hear"

"Jo don't start" John warned

"I'm not but you can't do it again John"

"Yes boss" John saluted her

Rolling her eyes Joanne replied "I'm serious"

"I know you are and don't worry it wont happen again, Bex will be back on the road with me soon anyway"

"Good"

"Oh and we did a pregnancy test last night" John added knowing he'd get a good reaction from Jo.

He smirked as he was rewarded with Joanne almost choking on her coffee,

"You did what?"

"A pregnancy test"

"You know John no matter how many times you take the test it will always be negative"

John frowned not knowing what she was talking about, then he realised she was trying to be funny.

"Your really not funny!"

"Well I thought I was funny!" Jo shrugged "What happened?"

"It was negative"

"That's good right?"

John smiled "Yeah that's good"

"At least the world is saved from a tiny you for the time being!" Jo teased

"Hey!"

Laughing Joanne stood up "It's true! Ok I'm off to begin the torturing of Randy"

"You'd better annoy him as much as you did me" John muttered

"Oh I will" Joanne smirked as she left the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later as John made his way back to the bedroom with breakfast he heard Randy yell from his room, 

"Oh hell no!" followed by Joanne laughing.

Sniggering John continued on his way wondering what they had in store for Randy.

"Hi" Bex said sleepily as John entered.

"Aww your not supposed to be awake yet!" John pouted

"Oh ok sorry" Bex replied and shut her eyes with a grin "I'm asleep"

John laughed, placing the tray he was carrying on the table he climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Bex watching her as she tried not to open her eyes.

Leaning over he kissed her softly on the lips and whispered "Wake up"

"Ok" she replied as her eyes shot open

"You goof!" John laughed as he reached over and grabbed the tray.

"Breakfast is served" placing the tray in front of her with a smile.

"Aww thank you" Bex replied as she looked down and the cereal and fruit smoothie in front of her.

"I couldn't find anything else" John shrugged

Bex kissed him and replied "This is good"

"Get eating then while I go shower, I just heard Randy yelling at Joanne so we need to get downstairs to see what they are gonna do to him"

"Why are you smirking like that? You should sympathise with him after yesterday"

"Seeing Rand suffer is always fun!" John smirked and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Becki had finished eating when John returned in just a towel. She tried not to stare as he wandered around the room in front of her. 

"Like what you see?" Obviously her trying not to stare hadn't worked.

"I don't think you need to ask that" Bex replied turning pink.

John chuckled at her reaction as he located a pair of boxers and pulled them on, making sure he dropped the towel before he pulled them up.

Bex had been watching him, when he dropped the towel she wanted to turn away but her eyes were glued to him. Needless to say she'd now turned red and pulled a pillow in front of her face.

"Red suits you baby!" John teased as he walked over and pulled the pillow away.

"Shut up, that was mean" she stuck her tongue out at him as he laughed.

"Cant have been that mean you looked like you enjoyed it!"

Becki pulled the pillow back in front of her face and tried to calm down as John laughed and finished getting dressed.

"You going downstairs in your underwear or you want me to help ya?" he asked when he was dressed.

Peaking from under the pillow which was still over her face Bex replied "Would you let me go down there in my underwear?"

"Hell no! But if it was just me that would be a whole different story"

Rolling her eyes she replied "You wish!"

"Oh I do wish! And one day I'll get" he grinned as he pulled the covers off her.

Bex just grinned as John asked "What clothes ya want?"

She picked a pair of black cropped trousers and a white halter top with her black FCUK jacket. John was opposed to the jacket though.

"You don't need a jacket"

"Yeah I do" she looked down at her arms, one in a cast and one with scars.

"Nah, you don't! The scars are really faint and if ya go outside and tan your white ass no one will be able to notice them at all"

"I'm also covered in bruises" Bex protested

"Doesn't matter" John flung the jacket on the top shelf of the closet where Bex wouldn't be able to reach.

"No fair" she pouted as John helped her pull her white halter on.

Johns only response was to kiss her on the nose before helping her get the cropped trousers on.

"John, Bex get down here now your gonna miss the show" Jo yelled.

* * *

John helped Bex downstairs, she decided she was fed up of being carried and wanted to walk. She did pretty well but John could tell she was hurting as he helped her sit down on the sofa. 

"You still sulking about your jacket?"

"Yep!" John laughed as he positioned himself against the arm of the sofa, he swung a leg behind her then pulled her back to him so she was resting against his chest.

Wrapping his arms round her he whispered "I'm better than a jacket"

Becki smirked, she was about to reply but was distracted by Matt and Jeff who walked in laughing.

"Wait till you see this" Matt spluttered

"I'm beginning to feel sorry for Randy already" Bex said

"Oh no you don't! I had to put up with em! So does he" John moaned.

"I felt sorry for you too"

"That's why you couldn't stop laughing at me huh?"

"Yeah that's right" Becki smiled sweetly.

Before John could reply a smiling Joanne appeared in the doorway.

"Now for the first part of today's entertainment! I'm sure you've heard of the playboy bunny girls, well now its time to introduce you to a playboy bunny boy"

John was already sniggering as Joanne talked but Becki couldn't help but laugh when she pulled a protesting Randy into view.

Randy was wearing nothing but black wrestling trunks and black wrestling boots. Around his neck was a black and white collar and perched on top of his head at an angle wasbunny ears. Joanne then made him turn around and attached to the back of the trunks was a big white fluffy bunny tail.

"Please tell me he has to wear that all day" John laughed as Randy flipped him off.

"Who knows!" Jo replied

"I need a camera!" John spluttered as he looked at Randy

"Don't you dare" Randy spat as he glared at everyone in the room

"Ok so what do we get him to do first?"

Randy looked on worried as everyone began to laugh.


	45. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"Why have I gotta wear this? You didn't make John dress like a fool" Randy complained

"Nah they made me prance around the room to backstreet boys and n'sync which is worse"

"Whatever! Bex your great but I don't love ya I have no reason to do this crap"

Becki laughed as John glared at Randy "I had to do it! Now you have too"

"Would you wear this?" Randy waved his arms about, the movement caused his ears to fall off and into his face.

He pushed them back in frustration as everyone burst out laughing again.

"It wouldn't look as good on me" John replied

"Stop complaining! If John had thrown a punch he would have got it worse but as it was you that threw a punch your just gonna have to deal with it" Jo giggled as Randy looked at Becki with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, she's right! You did punch John" behind her John pretended to rub his cut lip as Joanne tried to hold her laughter.

Randy sighed and glared at John "Yeah and I said sorry. He would have hit me too if you hadn't shouted"

"Lucky me then!" John grinned

"Oh shut up! I hate you guys" Randy pouted.

"Hey we've not said anything" Matt laughed, referring to Jeff and himself.

"You helped her!" Randy pointed at Joanne as he glared at the brothers.

"We couldn't let Jo get all the credit" Jeff replied

"Ok, ok enough of who did what! Randy your first task is to make lunch for us"

"Fine!" Randy sulked

Joanne laughed and added "Then you gotta serve it to us, we'll be out back by the pool"

"WHAT!" Bex grabbed Johns hands and hid behind them laughing as Randy looked at Jo horrified.

"You heard me"

"I'm not going outside in this!"

"No one will see you" Matt replied trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I don't care I'm not doing it!" Randy put his hands on his hips which caused Joanne to burst into laughter again.

"Ah come on Randy! John did everything we told him to its only fair that you do it too" Jeff argued.

Randy looked over to John who was trying to keep a straight face even though Becki was in fits of giggles behind his hands.

"At least they ain't making you pretend to be Justin Timberlake" John sympathised

"I bet Randy could do better than you did at that" Bex sniggered then squealed as John tickled her.

Rolling his eyes Randy replied "Fine" then stomped off to the kitchen, the sight of his bunny tail wiggling as he walked set everyone off laughing again.

* * *

Matt, Jeff and Joanne and all headed out to the pool while Bex and John stayed in the living room. They could hear Joanne torturing Randy by asking him to bring drinks out to them, it was followed by five minutes of Randy protesting until he finally gave in and did what he was asked.

"He's not gonna speak to Jo for a month after this" John pointed out.

"I'll be surprised if he speaks to any of us"

"He'll get over it!"

"We so need to get a picture of him in his bunny outfit for Mel" Bex said with an evil smile

"You read my mind" John laughed "I'll go get your camera and give it to Jo. Will you be ok here?"

"Not like I can go anywhere" Bex shrugged

John smiled as he carefully moved from behind her, once he was stood up he leant down and kissed the top of her head.

"Back in a minute"

Becki watched him leave with a smile on her face. She loved it when he was around, it was only when he wasn't that things got weird. As soon as he left the room Randy's cell, which was on the table in front of Bex, started to ring.

Bex picked it up and hit the call button as Randy rushed in, his ears almost falling off again.

"Hello" Bex grinned at Randy

"Howdy"

"Oh hey Mel" Bex smiled at Randy as he started waving his arms about and whispering to Bex not to tell Mel what he was wearing.

"You sound amused, what's going on?"

"Randy's ears are falling off"

Randy threw his arms up in defeat and whispered "I'll get you for that" as Becki laughed.

"Huh! What are you talking about?" Mel asked confused.

"Well Randy and John had a fight yesterday so…"

"Why were they fighting?" Mel interrupted

"Oh I don't know, they were being stupid"

"Okay" Mel could tell Bex knew but decided not to push it…yet!

"Anyhow we decided their punishment should be that they had to be a slave for the day, so John did it yesterday and it's Randy's turn today" Randy was stood glaring at Bex mouthing the words 'I hate you'.

Bex stuck her tongue out at him as Mel asked "What's that gotta do with his ears falling off?"

"He's wearing bunny ears" Randy shook his head as Bex smirked at him

"Um why?"

"Do you not listen?"

"Yeah I heard you but why is he wearing bunny ears as a punishment?"

"He's not just wearing bunny ears"

"Bex seriously shut up! Now!" Randy moaned and at the other end of the phone Mel laughed

"ok, you have to tell me now"

"He's dressed as a playboy bunny"

"What?" Mel giggled

"Here I'll let him explain" Bex held the phone out to Randy. He took it and as he put it to his ear John ran in with the camera, he snapped a picture then took off running.

Randy spluttered in shock then screamed "John, give me that camera!"

By this point Mel was laughing hysterically "Mel I'll call you back" Randy said as he shut his phone and ran after John.

* * *

John finally escaped Randy by giving the camera to Joanne who proceeded to hide it as Matt and Jeff held Randy hostage in the kitchen. When John returned to Bex she was on the phone to Mel again, she had just told her about the pregnancy test.

"Don't take it the wrong way but I'm glad" Mel said

"So am I"

"So other than that how are you feeling?"

"Bruises are fading, ribs and foot still hurt though"

"Snap" Mel replied "I wanna go home already but I'm stuck here till they're sure my heads okay, they'll have a long wait, its never been ok"

"Don't joke its serious"

"Who said I was joking?" Mel refused to take any of it seriously, if she did she'd fall to pieces.

Bex couldn't help but smile "Then I'm sure they'll work it out sooner or later that your nuts"

"Yeah either that or the male nurse will get fed up of me drooling over him and they'll kick me out"

Bex laughed "Forgotten Randy already?"

"Hey he's not here to drool over, I have to make do with someone!"

"Okay! If you say so!"

"Yes I do say so! Anyhow I gotta go my times up on this phone"

"Oh ok, see ya later"

"Luv ya, bye"

"You too, bye"

Bex put the phone down and turned to John.

"is the camera safe?"

"Yeah, Jo hid it! How's Mel?"

"She's ok, fed up of being in hospital"

"I'm sure she is but she needs to be there" John replied as he helped Bex stand up.

"I know, what exactly is wrong with her head?"

"Um.. She banged it pretty bad, so she had concussion and I think Randy said the doctors were worried about her getting fluid on her brain"

"Oh" Bex was worried now

"Don't worry, Randy said they would have been able to tell by now if there was"

"Then why is she still in hospital, her other injuries are like mine"

John sat Bex back down "Her injuries are worse than yours and they are probably keeping her there until her concussion has cleared up. You have nothing to worry about"

"Hmm okay" Bex looked sceptical

"Trust me" John replied as he help her stand back up.

He was about to pick her up when Bex said "It's ok, I'll walk!"

"Bex your not supposed to put weight on your foot. Every time you walk on it I can tell its hurting ya and you cant use the crutches until your ribs have heeled"

"It doesn't hurt"

"You've walked on it once today and yes it did hurt! I'm carrying ya end of story"

With that John picked her up and carried out to join the others.

* * *

Once outside John sat Becki on his lap as Randy continued to complain. He was getting nervous as Joanne had disappeared and he was pretty sure she would come out of no where and take more pictures of him.

"Randy have you made lunch?" Matt asked getting tired of listening to Randy moan.

"yeah" Randy huffed

"Then will you please just bring it out already!"

Randy glared at Matt before turning on his heels and heading back to the house.

"Shouldn't you hop?" John murmured which caused Becki to snicker.

"What?" Randy snapped, turning his head to look at John.

"Didn't say a word" John grinned.

"Jackass" Randy muttered on his way back to the kitchen as John laughed.

As Randy served lunch Joanne took her chance to sneak downstairs with the camera, she was determined to catch Randy off guard. Then she was gonna e-mail them to Mel and possibly a few of the guys at work!

Mark opened the front door as Joanne reached the bottom step of the stairs.

"Oh hey Mark! What you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come and check on you guys. What are you doing?" he asked when he caught the mischievous look on her face.

"You'll see! Just don't say a word"

"Okay then" he replied as he placed his bags on the floor and followed Joanne.

Randy had just finished handing everyone their lunch as Joanne snuck outside. Matt spotted her with the camera in her hand and smirked, he was sat directly at the pool side and Randy was stood in front of him with his back to Joanne.

Randy noticed his smirk and spun round to look, as soon as he did Joanne snapped the camera, catching Randy in mid spin. The shock caused Randy to topple over, straight into the pool as Joanne continued to snap away with the camera.

Matt and Jeff doubled over laughing as Becki buried her head in Johns shoulder, she felt quite sorry for Randy, but damn it was funny. John just looked on with a smirk on his face.

Mark took one look at them all, then he looked at Randy flapping around in the pool with bunny ears hanging off his head. Shaking his head Mark walked back into the house wondering why he'd let them loose in his house.


	46. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

For the rest of the day Randy refused to speak to anyone, he did as he was asked without a word. Joanne took pity on him and ended his torture as John was getting ready to leave.

"I cant stand that grumpy face any longer" Jo said as Randy slammed cups onto the kitchen counter.

"Yeah neither can I" Bex added, she was sat at the table with Jo while John packed his bags.

Randy said nothing, he continued to make the coffee he had been asked to make.

"Ah come on Rand" Jo pleaded

Randy walked over and not so carefully placed the cups in front of the girls and awaited his next task with a look of annoyance on his face, he'd been allowed to dress normally after he fell in the pool but had to endure hours of them laughing about it. It was fair to say by this point that he had enough and could happily kill them all, apart from Bex, sure she'd spent most of the day laughing at him but she hadn't given him any tasks at all.

"Ok you've had enough" Jo gave in as she looked at Randy sulking above her "It's over your free to go"

Glaring at Joanne, Randy took a seat next to Bex and muttered "At last"

"He speaks!" Bex announced, smiling at Joanne.

"Really? I was beginning to think he'd forgotten how to talk" Joanne teased.

Casting another glare in Joanne's direction he flipped her off as John walked in. Joanne smiled sweetly at Randy before saying to John "we've ended his suffering"

Smirking John sat at the other side of Bex and pulled his chair as near to her as he could get.

"So are you talking to us now dude?"

"No" Randy muttered

"You just did!" John laughed as Randy flipped him off too.

"Leave him be" Bex whispered to John with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Bex!" Randy spoke his first audible words in hours.

"Your welcome" Bex replied before leaning over gingerly and hugging Randy.

Randy hugged her back and he instantly felt better. She made him feel better, there was just something about her. The feelings he had pushed away for the past two days started to rise to the surface again, but then he caught the look on Johns face and pushed them back down as he pulled away from Bex.

Joanne raised her eyebrows as she looked between John and Randy, she wasn't quite sure what the look was that John gave Randy but she could see the tension radiating between them. Joanne found it ironic that Becki was sat in between them, she had no idea of what she was in the middle of!

"John, You packed everything?" Jo broke the silence

"Huh? Oh yeah just got a few things to finish off, Randy you wanna give me a hand" John said, kissing Bex on the temple before standing up.

Randy knew it wasn't a question, sighing he stood up "Sure" he replied before following John out of the kitchen.

Randy followed John to the room he shared with Bex quietly, he was pretty sure that when they reached the room John would have already packed everything. Sure enough as he walked into the room behind John he realised he was right. John turned around to say something but Randy cut him off.

"Look man I know you've got me up here to read me the riot act again but you really don't have too"

"Who said I was gonna do that?" John shrugged even though that's exactly what he had intended on doing.

Randy just gave him a look that said 'yeah right'

"Ok fine! Just remember what I said Randy" John warned.

"Dude I don't wanna fight with you again but seriously you have nothing to be jealous of" If he kept saying it maybe eventually Randy would convince John and himself!

John wasn't convinced but he didn't want to spend all his time thinking about it. All he wanted to do right now was be with Bex.

"Ok" he sighed "Sorry about yesterday"

"No problem" Randy shrugged "I'm sorry too"

* * *

John and Randy spent a few more minutes talking and everything seemed good between them again. John headed back to the kitchen and Bex while Randy joined Matt, Jeff and Mark in the living room.

"Bex, are you ok? You look a little pale?" Jo asked as John walked in, hearing her words he rushed straight over to Becki's side.

"She's right! Are you ok baby?"

Bex smiled slightly, her head had been pounding for most of the day but she'd tried to ignore it and now her ribs had started to hurt more too. Bex wanted to think she was healing quicker than she actually was and had been ignoring the pain she was in.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just a headache"

"Maybe you should lie down" Jo suggested, Bex really didn't look well.

"Good idea, I'll take ya" John carefully picked her up and Bex instantly rested her head against his shoulder, she felt exhausted.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" John asked as he gently placed Bex on the bed and sat beside her.

"My heads been hurting for most of the day and my ribs have started hurting more today" Bex sighed

"Why didn't you tell me?" John stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed and located her painkillers.

"I thought it would go away. I guess I just wanna think I'm getting better quicker than I am" she replied as John came back to her. He knelt in front of her and handed her a glass of water and two pills.

"Take these"

"Thanks" Bex took the tablets and handed John the empty glass back.

"You are getting better Bex" John said as he studied her face, the bruising was very faint on her face now and the swelling around her nose had pretty much disappeared.

"You just cant rush it" he added

"I know"

John ran his hand along her cheek, god how he loved her! He'd do anything for her, he only wished there was a way to take her pain away.

"What?" she asked as he stared at her, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

"Just thinking how beautiful you are"

"Ugh! Your blind!"

John smiled "Nah I'm not, unless you count being blinded by your beauty!"

"That was too smooth for a thug!" Bex chuckled

"Just don't tell anyone I said that" he replied with a smile.

Becki checked her watch "Don't you need to leave now?"

"Yeah but I'll just catch the red eye"

"John you…" He cut her off by placing his finger on her lips.

"It's no big deal baby, I'll make sure your okay and then I'll leave"

Bex didn't have the energy to argue "Okay" she sighed

"Come here" John pulled her into a hug "I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"Love you too"

* * *

John helped Bex change, he'd given her one of his jerseys to sleep in and was now laying beside her playing with her hair.

"Feeling any better?" he asked softly

"Hmmm" Bex replied, John playing with her hair was making her feel sleepy.

John continued to stroke her hair and watched her as she fell asleep in front of him. Checking his watch, he had an hour before he had to leave if he wanted to catch the flight. Deciding he didn't want to move until then he curled up beside Bex and wrapped his arms around her as she slept.

Around fifty minutes later Randy appeared in the doorway. He'd come to check on Bex thinking that John had already left.

"What you still doing here? Haven't you missed your flight?" he whispered when he found John holding a peacefully sleeping Becki in his arms.

"She wasn't feeling well so I'm catching the red eye" John whispered back as he checked his watch and sighed.

Time for him to go, he carefully moved away from the sleeping form beside him and stood up. Grabbing his bags he took one last look at Becki before leaving the room, followed by Randy.

"So when you back?" Randy asked as John dumped his bags at the door and headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Um…three days?" John wasn't quite sure "Damn I need Bex back on that laptop"

Randy laughed "Give it her back then"

"Its still at her house, we forgot it with the house being trashed"

"Oh, well maybe Matt or Jeff could go get it, I'm sure Bex would love to have it back" Randy replied with a smirk.

John laughed "Yeah she would, I'll ask Jo to sort it out"

With that he headed to the door yet again followed by Randy.

"Don't worry everything will be fine" Randy said as John hesitated picking up his bags, he was thinking he should go and check on Bex once more.

"Maybe I should…"

"She'll be fine" Randy cut him off.

"Okay, Okay I'm out" John replied

"Want me to drive you?"

"Sure"

* * *

Randy drove John to the airport, he'd started to regret offering as John spent the entire time instructing him to call if anything at all happened with Bex. He was also under instruction to make sure Bex called him if she had a nightmare. She hadn't had any while John was there so John said he didn't care what time it was, he wanted her to call him as he thought it might help her. Randy knew there was no chance Bex would do it but he ensured John he would make sure.

"Thanks" John said as Randy pulled up in front of the terminal

"No problem"

"Oh and Randy?"

Rolling his eyes Randy replied "Yeah?"

John turned serious "About Bex, remember what I said! I don't wanna be coming back to more drama"

Randy nodded and drove away once John had grabbed his bags. John watched him leave before heading into the terminal. He hoped he wouldn't be coming back to anymore drama, he'd like things to get back to normal.

Little did he know what he'd find when he returned.


	47. Chapter 55

**_hey guys, ok all I can say for this chapter is please dont kill me! hehe xx_**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

The following night Randy was sat in the living room with Lucas laying at his side. Bex hadn't left her room all day, she said she didn't feel well and she didn't really look well either. It was obvious she was in pain so Randy left her alone, he'd go and check on her every so often to make sure she was ok and that she was taking her painkillers. Every time he'd check on her he'd hug her to try and make her feel better, only problem was he'd started to wonder what it would be like if he could do more than hug her! Randy wanted John to return, before Randy went insane.

Mark had gone back to work and Jeff and Joanne had gone back to Becki's house to pick up her laptop and tidy up her house as per Johns request. They'd be back in the morning. Matt had decided to stay, Randy was pretty sure he only stayed because Joanne had asked him too. She didn't want Randy to be left alone with Bex. Joanne wouldn't admit it but he was positive that's what had happened, he didn't care, he was grateful someone else was there. Both himself and Bex had come to an unspoken deal that they would just ignore what they had felt that night he'd helped her change and neither of them mentioned the fight between him and John. If he was honest he didn't really trust himself around Bex either.

"I'm going to bed. Do you want me to check on Bex in the night so you can get some sleep?" Matt asked.

Joanne had told him to keep an eye on Randy around Bex. Matt wasn't stupid, he knew the fight John and Randy had was over Becki. The only thing that confused him was everyone knew Randy was into Melody so he didn't quite understand how that had suddenly changed to Becki.

"Ok" Randy was relieved he'd offered, he wasn't sure he'd cope if he had to get into bed with Bex again.

"Sleep in my room, so you'll hear her if she has a nightmare" Randy added

Matt nodded "Night"

"Yeah goodnight" Randy replied as Lucas hopped off the sofa and followed Matt.

A few minutes later Randy's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"hey man, how's Bex?" John asked

"Hey, she hasn't been feeling well today so she's stayed in bed"

"Why didn't you call then?" John had told him to call if anything was wrong.

"What could you have done dude? She's fine, she just needs to rest"

"Is she asleep?"

"I don't know, I'll check" Randy said standing up.

"Doesn't matter let her rest. Just get her to call me in the morning"

"Okay"

"Aight bye"

"Bye"

* * *

Randy headed into the kitchen to grab a before bed snack when his cell rang again, thinking it was John again he answered 

"I told you she's fine"

"Um that's good to know" Mel replied

"Mel? Oh sorry honey I thought you were John" Randy smiled

"Gee thanks! So Bex is fine?"

"Yeah, she's not been feeling well today but she's okay. How are you?"

"okay I guess. I've been getting really bad headaches for the past couple of days though"

Randy frowned, the doctors had warned them about that. She'd hit her head hard and they were worried that too much fluid would get to her brain and put pressure on it. The first sign was bad headaches.

"Have you told the doctors?"

"Yeah, they're gonna do tests in the morning" Mel whispered

"Hang on, what time is it there?" Randy asked checking his watch.

"Half four"

"Sweetie why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep" Mel sniffed, it sounded like she was crying.

"What's the matter?" Randy asked as he jumped up onto the kitchen counter

"Nothing" Mel whispered

Randy knew something was wrong, he wished he was there with her. He was actually quite tempted to say he was going back to England. At least if he was with Mel he wouldn't be confused about Bex. That gave him a thought.

"Did you call to talk to Bex?" he asked thinking that whatever was upsetting her she wanted to talk to Bex about.

"No. I don't want to worry her, I called to speak to you" Mel was turning pink at the other end of the line.

Randy smiled "I bet you've just gone pink"

"Shut up" Mel half chuckled.

"Okay, what's wrong Mel?"

"It's nothing, I just wanted someone to talk to" Randy could tell that she was crying now.

"That's why your crying is it?" he asked softly

"I should go" Mel whispered

"No! Tell me what's wrong honey"

"I'm scared Randy" Mel sobbed

Randy really wished he was there with her now.

"Sssh don't cry. Why are you scared?"

"What if these headaches are something bad? And what if Dean sends someone else after us?"

"Dean wont be doing anything hun! I promise. He's being moved to jail once he gets out of the hospital and last I heard the cops weren't letting him make any phone calls, so you have nothing to worry about. Your headaches wont be anything bad, its probably just the concussion" Randy didn't believe a word that just came out of his mouth but he had to say something to help her.

"Maybe" Melody sniffed

"Don't worry everything will be fine. Now you get some sleep and I'll call you in the morning okay?"

"Ok, Thanks Randy"

"Your welcome sweetheart"

"Bye"

"Bye hun"

* * *

Randy spent the next hour worrying about Mel, he didn't like the sound of the headaches. The doctors had tried their best to explain it to him while he was there. The first sign was bad headaches then blurred vision and then…he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember what the condition was called either, they'd told him that the bang to her head could cause too much fluid to go to the brain which was what would cause the symptoms. The pressure on the brain would have to be released by draining the fluid. They'd have to do that by performing a lumbar puncture, which meant they'd drain the fluid through the spine. Randy winced just thinking about it. 

Sighing he stood up and stretched, he'd best try and get some sleep but he'd check on Bex first.

"Hey" he whispered as he stood in the doorway.

Bex had been staring at the ceiling, her ribs and ankle ached, it seemed like nothing would make the pain go away.

"Hi"

"You feeling any better?"

"Can you chop off my foot? Then I'd feel better" she replied as Randy sat on the bed beside her.

"Somehow I don't think that will help" Randy chuckled

"It might" Bex smiled wearily

"John called earlier, he said to call him in the morning"

"Okay" Bex smiled at the thought of John, she missed him already.

"Melody called too" Randy wasn't sure whether to tell her or not but it was best he warned her just in case anything happened as a result of the headaches.

"Is she ok?" Judging by the look on Randy's face Bex could tell she wasn't.

"She's been getting bad headaches"

"What's that mean?"

"Well the doctors warned us that because she hit her head hard she may get more fluid than normal going to her brain and putting pressure on it, the first sign of that is bad headaches. But it just could be the concussion causing the headaches so they're gonna do tests"

Becki was worried for her friend "What happens if it is this fluid thing?"

"Well they'll need to drain the fluid" Randy replied

"How'd they do that?"

"Its called a lumbar puncture, they drain the fluid through the spine"

Bex winced "Eww, Mel must hate me"

"Why would she hate you?"

"This is all my fault" Bex whispered, trying not to cry.

Randy gathered her into a hug "None of this is your fault and Mel does not hate you, she loves you"

Becki returned his hug but she didn't believe him, she felt like everything was her fault. She'd overheard a conversation between Joanne and Mark yesterday about John getting in trouble if he tried to take anymore time off, that was her fault too!

"If you say so" she replied

"Bex it's not your fault! Look at me" Randy made her face him, his finger under her chin, his breathe caught as she locked eyes with him.

He stared at her as time seemed to stand still, all his confused feelings came rushing back and before he knew it he'd leaned in and his lips brushed against hers. Neither of them had time to think as instinctively Randy brought his lips down on hers once more.

Surprisingly, she kissed him back!


	48. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

'Oh god what have I done?' Randy thought to himself as he paced across his room.

When Becki had realised what they were doing she'd pulled away from him, he'd muttered a stunned 'sorry' before rushing from the room. Leaving a shocked Becki behind.

John was going to murder him, painfully!

Randy felt even worse because kissing Bex had made him realise it really was Melody he wanted. He couldn't even explain what it was about Bex that had made him want to kiss her.

He wanted Melody and Bex had been the closest thing to her, that was the only thing Randy could think of, it was all so messed up.

'I'm a dead man' he muttered to himself as he flopped down onto his bed.

After everything John and Bex had been through he had to go and mess it up some more. He only hoped they'd be able to get through it. Once John had killed him of course!

* * *

'What have I done?' Bex thought as she sat stunned where Randy had left her.

Whatever mixed up feelings she had felt for Randy didn't matter anymore, all she could think about was John and what she had done. She'd kissed Randy back and betrayed John!

'Why he hell did I kiss him back?' it was a thought she couldn't answer, she didn't know why she had kissed him back.

A tear slid down her cheek, she loved John and now she'd messed it up. Dean had taken so much away from her, John was the one good thing she had, now she was gonna lose him and she only had herself to blame.

He'd stood by her despite what Dean had done, he'd risked giving up his title for her, he'd risked getting in trouble to spend extra time with her and now she'd come between John and his best friend.

'what else am I gonna put him through?' she thought

At that moment Bex hated herself, she caused nothing but pain. Melody was laying in a hospital bed because of her, John had got dragged into it all and could have got himself locked up for attacking Dean, he'd been hurt seeing her injured and now she was going to cause him more pain. She didn't want to cause him anymore pain.

Letting her tears flow Bex curled up on the bed while she thought about what she needed to do.

* * *

Matt stumbled out of bed at an ungodly hour to check on Bex. He'd heard Randy check on her before he went to bed but she'd been quiet all night since then and instinct told him to check on her. He was shocked when he found her sat on her bed crying over an envelope.

"Bex, what's wrong?"

Becki turned the envelope over in her hands, she didn't want to do this, but it was best for John. He was all she could think about she had to do what was best for him.

She knew what she had to do.

Looking down at the envelope in her hands she whispered "Matt I need your help"

* * *

Joanne and Jeff stumbled into the house at around 9am. Jeff headed straight to his bed without a word. Joanne dumped the bags in the hallway and headed up to her room but she didn't make it there, she was stopped by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" she yawned into the phone

"Sorry, is that Joanne?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's David, Becki's dad"

"Oh sorry David, Hi, What's up?"

"Um well I'm calling about Mel" he sounded tired and distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"Early this morning she was rushed into theatre, she had too much fluid putting pressure on her brain"

"Oh my god! Is she ok?" Joanne was now wide awake.

"They drained the fluid this morning but the doctors say they'll have to do it again and hopefully after that she'll be ok. They don't know for sure"

"That's awful, poor Mel"

"Yeah, um she wanted Randy to know what happened and could you let Becki know"

"Sure" Joanne wasn't looking forward to telling Bex.

"Thank you, I'd better get back to Mel now"

"Give Mel a hug for me"

"I will, thanks again, bye"

"Bye David"

Putting the phone down Joanne sat on the stairs and thought about what David had just told her. Poor Mel, as if she hadn't been through enough. She didn't know who to tell first, neither Bex or Randy would take the news well.

'I'll get the worst one over with first' she thought and headed to Becki's room.

* * *

Joanne frowned when she found an empty bed.

'Huh? I didn't see her downstairs'

Joanne made her way back downstairs to look for Bex, she went in every room and out back by the pool and there was no sign of her. Scratching her head Jo headed back upstairs, Jeff's room was closest so she poked her head round the door to find Jeff sprawled across his bed fast asleep.

Next she used logic and headed to Randy's room only to find that empty too.

'Oh you had better not have done anything stupid Randy' she thought to herself as she figured that where ever Bex was Randy would be.

Deciding to ask Matt if he knew where they had gone she headed to his room, she was stopped in her tracks when she pushed the door open to find Randy pacing back and forth across the room.

"Why are you in here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jo I've done something stupid" Randy looked at her with sad eyes.

"What've you done?" Jo stood frozen in the doorway, she didn't think she was gonna like his reply.

"I kissed Becki" he was distraught, John was going to kill him.

Joanne's eyes widened "You did what?" she asked slowly

"I kissed her and well…she kissed me back" Randy fell onto the bed and held his head in his hands.

"Oh my god Randy! Are you insane?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen" he pleaded as Joanne glared at him.

"I cant believe you!" she got a sinking feeling in her stomach, now she knew why Bex was no where to be found, she couldn't even imagine the sort of emotional state she would be in. Joanne just hoped she hadn't done what Jo was thinking she had.

"I don't know what to do Jo! I mean I was so confused but I know I shouldn't have done it, I like Mel not Bex but it's just all so messed up"

Joanne shook her head, he was making no sense "Care to explain what that means?"

Randy shrugged "I don't know what it was with Bex but kissing her made me realise there's nothing there, its Mel I want"

"Too late now though isn't it? Randy you do realise what you've done?"

"Yes" Randy cried

Joanne sighed "It gets worse! Bex isn't in the house"

"Wha…What?"

"Becki isn't here! I've searched the house"

"No, god no" Randy whispered

"I cant believe you Randy! John is gonna murder you" as an afterthought she added "He's your best friend"

Randy couldn't reply, he just stared at the floor as Joanne walked away.

* * *

As Joanne walked away she realised that Matt was nowhere to be found either and the feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach got worse.

Pulling her cell out of her pocket she dialled Matt's number, praying that he would answer but he didn't.

'Damnit Matt' she muttered as she slammed her cell shut.

Why did Randy have to go and kiss her? And what was with Bex kissing him back?

'Oh god! John!' Joanne whispered to herself.

He adored Bex, it was obvious he was utterly and completely head over heels in love with her. Joanne didn't want to even imagine how he was going to react to this. It was only a kiss but to John it would be so much more and both Bex and Randy knew it.

Joanne sat on the stairs staring at the front door.

'Any minute now Matt will walk in with Bex, he'll have taken her out for some fresh air or something and we'll be able to work this out without John finding out' she thought to herself.

Her optimism ended there when Matt walked in….alone.

"Oh…Hey" he said softly as he spotted Joanne on the stairs.

One look at his face said it all to Joanne and the sinking feeling she'd had hit her full force.

"Please tell me you don't know where Bex is"

Matt looked at her sadly as he closed the door behind him.

"Where is she?" Jo asked quietly

"On a plane"

She was pretty sure she knew the answer to the question she was going to ask but she asked anyway

"Where to?"

"England"

Joanne held her head in her hands, as 'I knew it' rang through her head.

"She left this for John" Matt held out the envelope Bex had been crying over.

"Oh god! John" Jo whispered once more as Matt sat beside her.

* * *

Two hours later Matt, Jeff and Randy were now sat on the sofa in the living room while Joanne paced. Randy was heartbroken, he couldn't believe what he had done. Joanne had told Matt and Jeff what had happened and neither of them had been particularly talkative towards Randy since.

"He's gonna tear you to pieces man!" Matt snapped, he was fuming at Randy for causing this. Even though it was just a kiss, it was still betrayal. Matt didn't blame Bex, after everything she had been through he knew her emotions would be all over the place. Becki was in a terrible state that morning when he'd taken her to the airport, she was heartbroken and he knew she didn't want to leave. She had told him not to ask her any questions, just help her. He respected her wishes because she was in such a state, now he wished he'd asked, maybe he could have stopped her. He felt so bad for John.

"I know" was all Randy could reply.

"Its gonna break his heart" Joanne whispered while both Matt and Jeff glared at Randy.

"What did she say again?" Jo asked Matt

"She gave me the envelope and said that it was best for John. That's all she'd tell me"

"Did you not question her?" Randy asked

"No! Because the poor girl was heartbroken" Matt snapped

Randy felt even worse, he should have known, Bex had been through too much for one person already. Her emotions were shot and he'd just gone and made it worse.

They all jumped as Randy's cell started to ring.

"It's him" Randy sighed as he checked the id.

"You should be the one to tell him" Jeff said, he'd stayed quiet the entire time but as far as he was concerned Randy should have known better and he should be the one to tell his best friend why his girlfriend had left.

"I cant" Randy pleaded with panic in his eyes.

"Give it here" Joanne snapped

Randy threw the phone to her, she caught it and gave one last glare to Randy before leaving the room.

"Hey John" she sighed

"Hey Jo, Why you answering Randy's phone?"

"He cant come to the phone" Jo wanted to cry, she couldn't bear to tell him.

"Why? what's wrong? Is Bex ok?"

"John" Jo whispered

"Joanne, what's going on?"

"I'm so sorry John, It's Becki"

"What? What about Becki"

"She's gone"

"What?"

"She's gone back to England, she's left"

Joanne listened to the eerie silence on the other end of the line and she knew she'd just broken John's heart.

A tear ran down her cheek as the line went dead.


	49. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Two days later Joanne pulled up outside the house in Miami and looked over at John. After she'd told him what had happened she decided to fly out to him to make sure he'd be okay.

Joanne was worried about him, she had dreaded telling him the reason Becki had gone but John didn't react at all when she told him, he simply stared at the envelope Bex had left behind that Joanne had brought to him. He sat in the car staring at that same envelope, he still hadn't opened it.

"You coming?" Jo asked as she hopped out of the car.

John nodded, his eyes not leaving the envelope in his hands "Yeah, in a minute"

"Okay" Jo nodded back and walked away leaving John to his thoughts.

John raised his eyes to see Joanne walking into the house and sighed before turning his gaze back to the envelope. He couldn't explain why he hadn't opened it yet, probably the same reason that he didn't want to go into the house. It made it real. He wouldn't be able to wake up and find it was all just a dream.

He worked on auto pilot for the past two days, he had no idea how he got through it. Bex consumed his thoughts. She didn't have a cell phone so he couldn't call her and he couldn't contact David because he was with Melody. Jo had told him what happened with Mel and the only thing he could think about was how upset Becki would be when she found out. You could say anything to him right about now and he'd get back to Bex somehow.

When he thought about Randy he was numb. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to tear Randy to pieces but he just couldn't do it. It wouldn't make Bex come back. He had nothing to say to Randy.

With a sigh he climbed out of the car if he had the energy he would have slammed the door but as he didn't he just pushed it half heartedly.

'Best get this over with' he thought as he stuffed the envelope in his pocket and headed towards the house.

* * *

Inside the house Joanne had been shocked to find Randy still present. 

"I didn't think you'd still be here" she said coldly

"I cant avoid him forever" Randy replied.

She could tell he hadn't slept much and Jo found herself feeling sorry for Randy. It was obvious he was overcome with guilt about Bex. On top of that when Jo had finally remembered to tell Randy what happened to Mel he took it pretty badly. She knew he wanted to go back to England but because of the situation with Bex it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Have you heard from Bex?" Randy asked quietly

"No, not Bex but her dad called to say she arrived" Joanne had managed to contact David when John couldn't to let him know what was happening, John was unaware that David had called her to say Bex had got there. Jo didn't tell him as David told her Bex didn't want to speak to John and Jo didn't want to cause John anymore pain, it was best he didn't know anything.

Randy was about to reply but was stopped by the front door opening. He was sure the colour drained from his face when John walked in.

Joanne braced herself for the fight she was sure was about to break out, but it didn't!

John locked eyes with Randy and stood still, he thought that maybe seeing Randy would change his mind about not killing him but instead of that it just made him feel more numb. He was past the stage of being angry.

"I'm so sorry John" Randy said watching John warily, he'd expected John to lunge at him and he was caught off guard when John just stood there, looking him straight in the eye.

Joanne watched all of this with a frown on her face, she never expected John to be like this. He was just staring Randy in the eyes and Randy could hardly look at him.

"John.." Randy tried again but John just walked away, he made his way to the room he once shared with Bex.

* * *

When he opened the door he was hit by her scent, it lingered in the room. Her things were still there, she hadn't taken them with her. A tear ran down his cheek as he walked over to the bed and picked up the folded jersey that lay on the end of the bed, it was the jersey he'd left her sleeping in. 

'The last time I saw this she was asleep in my arms' he thought to himself sadly 'I shouldn't have left'

Clutching the jersey in one hand, he pulled the envelope out his pocket with the other and fell down onto the bed.

He held the jersey to his chest and stared at the envelope in his hand before placing it on the pillow beside him. He'd read it, just not now. The only thing he could do right about then was cry.

* * *

Joanne slowly pushed the door open a few hours later and found John lying on the bed staring at the envelope Becki had left. He still hadn't opened it. 

"John?" she whispered

"Why Jo? Why'd she have to leave?"

"Maybe that will explain" she pointed to the envelope as she sat down beside him.

"She didn't have to leave" he whispered

"I know but she's been through so much she wouldn't have known what to do"

John wanted nothing more than to go after her but he knew he couldn't. There was no way he could get the time off work and because Bex didn't want him to lose his title or his job he wouldn't do it, even though at that moment he didn't care about his job.

"Why'd he do it?"

"I don't know! It wont help but there was nothing between Randy and Bex he was just confused"

"Nah doesn't help" John muttered

"I'm sorry John"

"Thanks"

"You should read that" Joanne pointed to the envelope again before adding "I'll leave you alone"

John stayed silent as she left, once he heard the door click shut he reached out and took the envelope.

He turned it over a dozen times before he ripped it open and unfolded the piece of paper that was inside.

_John,_

_I'm so sorry it has to be this way. You mean so much to me but I cant stay. You love your job so much and me being here is getting in the way of that. I should have never let you get dragged into the situation with Dean, I know he's not gone and if I stay you could get hurt. Its hard enough knowing Mel was hurt because of me, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt too. I'm not good enough for you, by now I'm sure you know what happened. Please don't be mad at Randy, I kissed him back. I cant explain why but I did, I betrayed you and I'm so sorry. Randy's your best friend please don't let me come between you. Just always know that I love you._

_Bex_

John read the letter over and over again, it wasn't much of an explanation but how wrong could she be? She wasn't getting in the way of anything and she was more than good enough for him. If anything she was too good for him. As for Dean, John wished he had killed him, he didn't care about getting hurt.

'I love you too Bex, that's why you shouldn't have left me' he thought to himself angrily.

There was a knock the door and Jo stuck her head round.

"Oh….Sorry" she muttered when she saw the letter in his hand.

"It's okay, come in"

Joanne watched him read the letter and shake his head before he passed it to her.

"You sure you want me to read this?" John nodded

"Kay" Jo read the letter and sighed, poor Bex, Jo was pretty certain Becki wasn't thinking straight when she made the decision to leave.

"Once she's thought about it maybe she'll come back" Jo said handing him the letter back.

John shook his head sadly, he knew Becki better than that.

"She's not coming back Jo"

That thought drove him nuts, he'd fallen so hard for her, he didn't know how he could live without her, he didn't think he could even breathe without her.

The End?

* * *

**_Okay guys before you threaten to hunt me down this isnt the end! A few people have asked me how I was gonna end this and when I thought about it, I didnt know. I need to move the story forward and decided to dothat through a sequel. The response i've got for this story has been amazing and I cant thank you all enough, its because of you guys I keep writing! So I hope you all have the same love for the sequel, it's called Find Your Way Back and the first chapter will be posted in the next couple of days. Once again thankyou so much for your reviews, I luv em and I luv each and every one of you that's taken the time to read and/or review! Angel xx_**


End file.
